


集结嘿！！！

by yoyoyo04090223



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 70,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyoyo04090223/pseuds/yoyoyo04090223
Summary: 看不见我，看不见我，看不见我天雷滚滚的短篇存（hei）稿（li）区（shi）
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 面具

文档暂无文档暂无文档暂无…………


	2. 逃婚计划

逃婚计划

伴着潮湿雨声回到常去的小酒吧，龟梨和也发现自己常坐的位置上趴了个人，肩膀一耸一耸的，哭得声音嘶哑。和他相熟的酒保冲他努了努嘴，示意他换个地方坐。他就非常干脆地在人家旁边坐下来了，顺手拍了拍泪人小哥的肩膀。

五分钟后泪人小哥就抹着眼角跟龟梨和也诉苦了——他们还不认识。这位个头不高的哭包小哥是个Alpha，挺年轻的，21岁，今天是他结婚的日子。

“哦哦……看样子不能说恭喜了对吧。”

他的Omega是他的青梅竹马，算起来就是，他们一直在一起，性别分化以后两家大人也都心照不宣地默认了他们俩的关系，也顺着他们的意思操办了婚礼。全世界都知道他们要结婚了，全世界都知道他有多喜欢他！

……小哥抽泣着强调。

可是，他的Omega留下一封不明不白的邮件就走了，踪迹全无。婚礼泡汤，两家大人互相指责攻诘，他不想在家里哭得狼狈，就跑了出来。  
“K先生，我们明明已经有生理意义上的伴侣事实了，他为什么不愿意嫁给我？”小哥说完，泪眼婆娑地发问。他的瞳色本就浅淡，被泪水洗刷过更显得晶莹剔透，很好看。

“嗯？”

“我已经标记他了呀。我会对他很好很好的。”小哥略微羞赧地埋下头，好像又哭了。

“大概……是因为缘分未到吧。”

龟梨和也有些心虚了——其实作为逃婚者，要他安慰一个逃婚受害者，真的很不对劲。

小哥嗷的一声继续趴桌大哭，酒保也模仿龟梨和也的手势和力道拍了拍小哥的肩膀，幸灾乐祸地鼓着两颊憋笑。

灌进肚里的好酒味道清淡得像饮用水，他想，都是天气不好的原因。

威涅尔这个地方就是常常变脸的天气让人吃不消，景色是真的不错，食物也说得过去。独自旅行的话非常适合。

断断续续的雨声、身边的伤心人，配上手里的酒杯，触景生情也在情理之中吧。逃婚多年的大龄Omega突然想念起那位和自己有缘无分的Alpha来了。

尊敬的前辈、泛泛之交的朋友，突然变成自己的未婚夫，不觉得很微妙吗？

迟来的性别分化使得龟梨和也不得不放弃了一直以来向往并且为之努力的职业棒球运动员的梦想。家人关于他的Omega身份表现出来小心翼翼的呵护忍让也让他觉得负累。相熟的人表示“Kame你学坏了”的时候，前辈出现了。

前辈的叛逆期也是相当帅气的，只是跟他玩不到一起罢了，毕竟AO有别。大家都在一个圈子里，遇到是常有的事，也没有谁比谁特殊。会有一点点小小的摩擦也在所难免。龟梨和也一直很让人放心，没有棒球也很快摆脱阴霾找到了新的着力点，调节状态准备再次全力冲刺，这个关键时刻，他被标记了。

作为当事人之一，他不记得事情发生的起因和经过，这非常糟糕。生物钟准时的19岁Omega身材瘦削，本来就不占床。他坐起身，双腿垂在床边，脑袋里还是不清不楚的，声音都发不出来。几秒钟过后，他的五感恢复过来，发觉空气里满溢的甜甜的浆果香气的信息素里混入了不属于他的清冽的苦艾酒味道，一个激灵，慢动作地看向自己的腿间，一脸茫然。这时才注意到床的那边，躺着一个并不熟悉的Alpha先生。

家教很好的龟梨和也冷静下来，拍醒还在昏睡的人，试图在状况进一步恶化之前自行解决这件事。对方扯掉盖住脸的被褥的瞬间，龟梨和也倒抽了一口凉气。

“……前辈？”

对方鼻音浓重地“唔”了一声。

龟梨和也还未成年，前辈过了成人礼也没有多久，说是一夜情的话就已经很诡异了，标记这种事情更不对了。

隐瞒和拖延是他和前辈都不喜欢的，所以最后两个人坦诚地对双方父母说明了情况，龟梨和也回过神来的时候发现居然已经到了两边的家长商量结婚事宜的神进度了。这又是什么鬼？

他约了前辈面谈，循循善诱：“结婚这种事情太草率了，是不是？前辈也不想和一个没什么感情基础的陌生人结婚对不对？我是觉得前辈没有必要执着于负责这种心态……”

“也？”对方嘴角绷住了。

“呃，难道不是吗？”

“Kame……这不是你我愿不愿意就能决定的。”

是的，都说被标记了的Omega被伴侣抛弃的话难以在社会上立足，恶语致死的例子太多了。这些陈年旧规，龟梨和也不在乎，前辈却很认真。Alpha的自尊心嘛，维护名誉的本能，连带对成为自己所有物的Omega也有一点同样的心情。前辈的表现已经很温柔了。

但这个婚他是绝对不会结的，妥协的前辈是不想背上始乱终弃的恶名。他没有这个顾虑，倒不如自己做个恶人，让前辈也能有理由解脱，不必因为一个错误搭上自己的未来。

所以，他逃婚了。

计划周密，无人知晓。

第一次来到异国的繁华都市，龟梨和也站在人群中间略微得意地想，这里有这么多人，谁都找不到他了吧。然而，他一边打工一边学习异国语言的独居生活终止在了第二个月的第三天。返回住处推开门看到他拒绝承认为“他的Alpha先生”的人，带着风尘仆仆的疲惫感对他说：“跟我回去结婚。”

他的第一反应是“绝对不可能”，第二反应才是逃跑。但是太高估自己的Omega性征了，苦艾酒味道的信息素一压下来，他就软了腿，被扛出了门。

所以第二次逃婚计划的目的地他选了更远的地方，并且经过更详细的失败总结后再次逃婚成功，走走停停，三个月时间把半个大洲的国家都去了一遍，相当辛苦，但是非常自由。Alpha先生带着“跟我回去结婚”的开场白再次登场的时候，他也没有很慌张了。

“前辈去和自己喜欢的人结婚不好吗？”

Alpha先生牵着他的手腕，明显的一僵。

“换做是我……”龟梨和也觉得举这个例子不太对，咳了一声，“和自己喜欢的人结婚，或者和喜欢自己的人结婚，才是正解吧。前辈也知道的。我们可不是以上的两种关系，勉强凑在一起很难长久的……”

“很难长久？”Alpha先生的眼睛直视着他，龟梨和也的心口一紧。

是了，他内心深处希望的是，有一段能够延续至生命终结的婚姻。对方爱他、敬他，他也回以同等的感情。即便时光消减使得爱情这个联结失去效力，也能像亲人一样彼此信赖扶持。前辈和他的婚姻初旨就无关爱情，日后的相处也必定磨难重重，他早早地下了定论，也不抱任何希望。

被看穿心思的龟梨和也这一次逃婚逃得有些狼狈，每每想起Alpha先生的那个眼神都觉得窘迫。话都挑明到这个份上了，Alpha先生还没有放弃，于是第四次、第五次逃婚也在意料之中地发生了，而且他在外时间更长。

Alpha先生对这个你逃我追的闹剧游戏终于不耐烦了，直白地跟他说，可以摘除标记还他自由。但是，法律规定，Omega要摘除标记，必须要有和自己的Alpha配偶的离婚证明。这么恶臭的规定是想逼他结一次婚再离一次吗？摘除标记据说比生孩子还痛呢！他才不要经历一次。

“其实，我个人很感谢前辈的标记……”混在浆果香里的苦艾酒味道给龟梨和也带来了很多便利，也是他的屏障。独身的美貌Omega有所属者能免去很多麻烦，连发情期也没有那么难熬。

Alpha先生一副“你知道你在说什么吗”的表情。

“前辈不必有顾虑，遇到合适的人就结婚好了。”

“那你呢？”

“我啊……”

我会遇到喜欢我的人的。他想。

结婚逃婚的戏码暂时告一段落。龟梨和也停泊在家里，从事着原本被打乱计划的工作，一切都回到了正轨的样子。

他25岁了。

Alpha先生的变化很大来着。他本来就很好看，万里挑一的那种好看。身材没有这么好的时候最常收到的告白就是“我对你一见钟情”“感觉是命运让我遇到你”之类的话。龟梨和也蛮羡慕他这个时候漂亮的胸肌的，不过——他一觉醒来发现自己枕着对方的胸口，这个赤裸的触感就不太妙了。

居然，又是在床上……

这次他记忆深刻。Alpha先生突然跑来找他，想让他出面帮忙拒绝一个纠缠了自己很久的Omega，断得干脆利落。于是，龟梨和也被Alpha先生攥着手心，戒指硌得有点疼。听着对方温柔又坚定地表示“我已经结婚了，只是我们的关系没有公开，很抱歉。这位是我的伴侣龟梨和也先生……”

然后事情了结一起喝酒，他笑Alpha先生的想法单纯，毕竟龟梨和也当年逃婚了诶，还不止一次，他们你逃我追了近五年的时间，这个关系还不够畸形吗。虽然不是多么轰动的事件，但是人家稍稍打听一下这个谎言不就被攻破了。没有什么惊天动地的爱情故事，只是拒绝凑合和责任心用错地方的两个笨蛋。

“你说想跟喜欢你的人结婚……遇到了吗？”

龟梨和也摇摇头，不想回答。

“我那个时候就想问了，为什么不是和你喜欢的人结婚？”Alpha先生继续追问。  
要是以前，他肯定会说“因为没有啊”然后打个哈哈过去。不知道为什么看着对方就舌头打结，“因为，人都是希望被爱多一点嘛。我就是。”把球打回去让对方也窘迫一回好了。“前辈才是该好好想想了，明明身边有很多不错的选择，谁想得到你这么挑剔？难怪结不了婚。”

Alpha先生不为所动：“你的意思是，你喜欢的人不喜欢你吗？”

“呃……”龟梨和也灌自己一口酒，默认了。

Alpha先生也灌了自己一口，看着他惊讶的眼神笑了笑，“一样的，我喜欢的人不喜欢我。你从一开始就不想跟我结婚。”

龟梨和也没懂这个语句连接的意思，装作镇定地摆了摆手。“前辈真的太小心眼了。”

他提醒自己在这个人面前不要喝太多，要早点告辞。他们有过一层那样的关系，彼此都有了阴影，不想再横生枝节落人口舌。但就是有这么巧，龟梨和也的发情期提前了，在这个人面前。

是他主动讨吻的。

是他自己解开衬衫扣子的。

是他先……

靠。

龟梨和也浑身乏力，没法挪动身体。

简直作孽。

Alpha先生估计也是体力消耗太大所以还没有醒。就龟梨和也这个伏在对方身上的姿势和下腹的某种特殊触感来看，他们晚上的“各取所需”也是他主动的……  
本来选择性销毁的昨晚记忆都涌上脑海，简直是个重度马赛克的春梦。梦里他大张着腿，当着那个人的面自渎，腿根黏腻一片，赤裸裸地进行勾引。浆果轻柔甜美的香气被浓郁的苦艾酒覆盖。对方的唇齿碾过他的唇瓣、下颌、喉结和锁骨，温柔得要命，让他几乎有自己被这个人钟爱的错觉。

神啊，我有罪，我在觊觎不该属于我的东西。

他哭得眼睛发红，Alpha先生揉着他的腰窝，吻掉眼泪安抚他。大概前辈也忍得很辛苦吧，龟梨和也捏住在他腰上流连的手向下探去。

乱七八糟的回忆被仍然没有睁开眼睛的Alpha先生猛地翻身压过来的动作打断。  
“Kame，我们结婚吧，好吗？”

不好。

重新上演的逃婚2.0版本里，龟梨和也想要避开Alpha先生的同情或者还有其他。家人对他的做法不置可否，但他们对Alpha先生每一次认可和支持都说明了问题。

他跑到一个有点偏僻的国家做外教老师，断开音讯不过短短十几日，Alpha先生就跋山涉水而来，开场白是1.0时期的版本：“跟我回去结婚。”这个速度倒是比1.0时期的任何一次都迅速得多。

不过，道高一尺，魔高一丈。

他去了另外一个国家，学习那个国家的制陶工艺，在古老的村落里和一群手工匠人待在一起，断绝与外界的一切往来。大概是三个月，或者是四个月，总之没有那么难熬。Alpha先生这次找到他没有说那句必备的开场白，而是一个力道大得好像要揉碎他的拥抱。

龟梨和也嗅着熟悉又不熟悉的苦艾酒味道，心跳渐渐和血脉沸腾的Alpha先生保持一致。

“山下智久先生。”他冷静地说，“你的同情心不要浪费在我身上好吗。还有，我们之前就说清楚很多次了，前辈不能和自己喜欢的人结婚，也不要勉强喜欢自己的人吧。”

他说了什么？

这什么语病？

Alpha先生怔怔地看着他。

“不是的，请不要误会。”他第一次觉得自己弱了一头。不过多年以来的临场发挥的本事救了他一回。“前辈这是移情，把对自己喜欢的人的心情放到了我身上。我也这样过，对前辈。不过感动自己有什么用，还是该醒就醒得好。”

看似大义凛然十分通透清风满袖，其实慌得一比的龟梨和也很快就逃到了威涅尔。这个很美的小国治愈了他，他还有想过要不要定居在这里。

潮湿的雨声渐渐微弱，酒水的味道变得清晰起来。哭鼻子的Alpha小哥收到一条来历不明的信息，笑得像个傻子，腿脚迅速地推门离去。

龟梨和也撑着脑袋摇晃着酒杯，想着那个人，觉得一心想开溜的自己当时绝对是听错了。  
Alpha先生对他所谓的“移情”论嗤笑出声。

“你明明知道……我不是的。”


	3. Mercury

井原真人的公寓里有一只人鱼。一只活生生的、有玫红色的鲜艳鱼尾、漂亮的人鱼。

这是一件很神奇的事。

井原真人，26岁，大型连锁居酒屋的区域经理，事业有成，独居，不是单身，但是女友出国留学，异地恋接近两年的时间了。他不会拒绝同事或者好友的联谊邀请，凭着那张太太太过招摇的脸，基本上猎艳没有失手过。唯一一次失手是因为新来的同事，那个叫大杉一雄，比他小一岁的后辈，当着他的面把他心仪的女孩截胡了，真的很难忘。大杉一雄也是个帅哥，和井原真人风格迥异。显而易见他和大杉一雄的第一印象就不是很对盘。

大杉一雄租住在井原真人隔壁，两人会在电梯里遇见然后客气又疏离地打招呼，没有任何多余的交流。直到前几天，那个人负责管理的区域里有家店的店长因为业绩不佳被巡视的大杉一雄狠狠地批评了一通，让人没想到的是第二天那位店长就跳楼自杀了，目前在医院急救。大杉一雄因为这件事在全公司出了名。井原真人知道公司高层的正常操作，并不会处罚大杉一雄，而是会迅速和那位将死未死的店长撇清关系，减少损失。那晚他撑着伞下班回家，出了电梯看到湿漉漉的蜷在门外昏迷不醒唇色发白的大杉一雄，犹豫了几秒钟，把他捡回了自己的住处。本意是想，让对方换掉湿衣服避免感冒，顺便开导开导他，因为大杉一雄的样子实在是可怜。

没想到的是……他的这个后辈泡在他家的浴缸里甩着粼粼闪烁的鱼尾扑打着水花，因为喉咙里发不出任何声音，所以只好这样来吸引井原真人的注意——大杉一雄是只人鱼。

“对不起前辈，我其实是个水星人。”

大杉一雄非常不安地把这句话在手机屏幕上打出来给井原真人看。

井原真人扶着门框摸了摸鼻子忍不住笑出声：“你丫逗我呢？”


	4. Chapter 4

【还是没写完】

钢琴家x棒球经纪人

少年一瞬动心

陪妹妹去看校际的棒球比赛，算起来是山下智久成名以来的私下行程最高调的一次了。作为已经毕业的杰出校友，他被围观拍照和各色人等都见了个遍，棒球比赛？等他回过神来早就结束了。而且因为他的到来，棒球比赛的观众从场地上溜走了大半，据说还影响到了比赛的氛围。

“所以，你为什么要我去？”

从不拒绝妹妹的请求反而让她有了利用自己的机会。山下智久觉得心好累。

“受人所托。”女孩子一夜之间变得更有自己的想法了，眨眨同款的漂亮眼睛，“等我搞定了，再告诉哥哥行吗？”

“你带了相机，拍了什么。”

“……”

“……喜欢的男生？”

“……”

“真的啊？！”

搞到妹妹的相机存储卡也不是什么难事，他甚至连内容也猜对了，是一个男孩子的照片。略长的发尾，棒球帽，抓拍得眉眼凌厉，但是很好看，高高瘦瘦的，棒球服穿在身上显得些许不合身。男孩子一直在棒球比赛的场地边上走动，确认了一下拍摄时间，可以肯定他根本没有上场过。山下智久第一次对妹妹的喜好有了深入了解——她喜欢阴柔一点的、有点不良的男生。这个认知无疑让他这个风格迥异的亲生哥哥觉得有些受挫。

发现自己的作品已经被哥哥看过以后，女孩大大方方地交代了来龙去脉，这又和山下智久想的有了出入。

“他呢是个空降的外援啦，有人喜欢他，出价买他的照片，我就顺带去拍了几张。没有利用哥哥你的意思，只是你太有名气了，本来就不该招摇过市。”

山下智久：“？”

他和照片里的男孩子相遇是一周以后的事情了。

结束国外的演出回来在家里倒时差，无奈怎么都睡不着，半夜起来去便利店买酒喝的山下智久，很不小心地撞见穿着制服的店员和他的恋人在货架遮掩下接吻的场景。

他尴尬地想走，却弄出了声音，惊到了这对小情侣。另一个人避了开，长发挽着的店员回到收银台，清点着他选购的商品，声线沙哑：“这些一共……”

居然是个男生。刚刚吻他的那个，也是男生。

店员叫了几声“先生？先生？”，他才回过神来，抬眸对上和妹妹拍的照片里的人一模一样的脸。

和妹妹聊天时无意中提到这件事，女孩子一脸见怪不怪：“别人都说他是那边的人啊，出价买他的照片的也是男生。”

“诶？”又是意料之外。

“说起来有人也想要哥哥的照片……”

“不了。”

作为一个不在任何社交平台上露脸，除了必要的演出和交际之外低调得无法通过发达的信息网络窥得行踪的钢琴家，逛24小时便利店是山下智久为数不多的爱好之一。那个男孩子一直在他常去的那家店里打工。一回生二回熟，慢慢地他记住了男孩的名字。

龟梨和也。

他们的对话仅限于“这个请帮我加热”“好的”“一共是xxx円”“谢谢”“您慢走”这些十分普通的内容，并没有多余的话，直到有一天晚上，他去得早了些，男孩子不停地看着手表和店里的时钟，快到九点整的时候，龟梨和也突然叫他：“先生……”

店里除了山下智久以外没有别的客人，他还是确认了一会儿才应了一声：“我？”

“您可不可以在店里多留一会儿，二十分钟就行。”

其实天色也没有很黑，街边还亮着路灯，但山下智久就是问了出来：“自己一个人害怕吗？”

龟梨和也窘了一下。“是……”

“好吧。”

山下智久一摆腿坐在了用餐区，靠窗，显眼，正对着收银台。男孩动了动嘴唇，手腕抬起又放下，终于还是没说话，只是紧张地看着钟表。

九点一刻，有人进来，径直冲到收银台，山下智久怔了一下移开目光，进来的人是龟梨和也的男朋友吧，他的记忆力很好，而且那个接吻的场景真的格外地印象深刻……

“不要分手好不好，我不会妨碍你，但你不要离开我好不好？”那人哽咽着去抓龟梨和也的肩膀，“Kame你怎么能！……”

山下智久慢慢侧过身，太尴尬了，这算什么？原来龟梨和也让他留在这里就是找一个观众看分手闹剧？收银台两人争执的动静太大，局外人的他想走，但是和龟梨和也约好的二十分钟还差一会儿，于是就瞄着腕表指针倒计时。

“藤井君！！！”龟梨和也提高音量：“请，不要再缠着我。……你现在就在妨碍我工作了！”

山下智久被他的吼声惊到了，觉得进度微妙，时间难熬。

被惊到了的还有藤井君，他沉默了一会儿，突然握住龟梨和也的手腕，咬牙切齿地说：“……我说不行，绝对不行。”

山下智久在心里估量了一下藤井与龟梨和也的武力值对比，想着如果藤井动手打人，龟梨和也的细胳膊细腿可能是扛不住的，他若无其事地起身，随手从临近的货架上拿了几样东西，慢慢地故意让脚步声更清晰，走到收银台，挡在龟梨和也和藤井之间：“抱歉，请让一让，我要结账。”

藤井把龟梨和也的手腕捏出了一大片红痕，对上山下智久冷漠的表情，似乎有所悔悟，头也不回地走了。

龟梨和也直到藤井的背影完全消失在夜色里才撑着桌台松了一口气，山下智久掏出钱包：“害怕的是他？”

“……哦。这些我请您吧。”龟梨和也低下头没有回答他，双肩抖得厉害。

“我无意冒犯……对不起。”他多嘴了。

“不是您想得那样，不是的。”男孩子急得掉了眼泪，“我跟他不是那种关系，请您不要误会。”

大概是忍了很久，他的眼泪越擦越多。

“我知道，我能看得出来。”山下智久递出手帕，轻声安慰他，“我想你今晚还是早点下班回家的好，过会儿更晚人更少了，他回来找你怎么办。”

龟梨和也噙着泪点了点头，“我会联系店长的。谢谢您。”

鬼使神差的，山下智久没有马上离开，一直坐到交班的人赶来，龟梨和也换下制服从员工室出来的时候，他才站起身晃晃酸麻的腿脚：“我送送你吧。”

男孩子对他多余的关心露出了一点疑虑。

“我妹妹和你差不多大，”他解释道，“我想走夜路有人陪着会安全一些。”

他不喜欢窥探别人的秘密，但是龟梨和也似乎对他很信任，断断续续地解释了一点。

说真的被自己从小到大都信任倚赖的幼驯染告白这种事还是，蛮稀奇的。但龟梨和也受到的冲击远不止如此，偶然在藤井圭介的电脑里发现了明显是偷拍的自己穿着棒球服的照片，带着玩笑意味询问来源，却意外地收到了对方的告白，震惊地拒绝，藤井圭介突然变脸。

“他居然想……”用强。

男孩别过脸去，没有说完。

不好的事情。山下智久了然地点点头。

完全陌生的藤井圭介打着追求他的旗号近似stalker一样对他纠缠不放，龟梨和也觉得自己遭受到了前所未有的信任危机，不管他是不是喜欢男人，总之绝不会对藤井圭介动心。

他们没有交往，也就不存在分手一说。

“既然没有继续相处的必要，还是果断一点绝交得好。”山下智久说出自己的建议后惊觉好像又多嘴了。

龟梨和也显然不想让这段长达十年的友情因为这件事画上句号，却又没法挽回。他低着头，“……我知道了。”

山下智久看着男孩软乎乎的头毛，轻轻地揉了揉，“相信我，明天就会好起来的。”

中

龟梨和也是一个正直少年，各种意义上。甚至，有点死板，所以对于不留情面的死缠烂打倍感无力，对方还是他曾经的朋友。

态度强硬地拒绝藤井圭介后，恶心的事情发生了。莫名其妙的谣言四起，不乏人身攻击的内容。龟梨和也对自己爹妈给的脸蛋没有任何不满，他也很爱惜自己——谣言里说他是个在某某会所兼职的牛郎，脸好看又会撩，所以男女通吃，目前被脑满肠肥的有钱人包养，还有他裸身的照片到处流传……他活了17年，第一次遇到这种事情。

可信度高是因为爆出这件事的人是藤井圭介。藤井圭介是他的幼驯染，他手上有龟梨和也的照片，不止一张，这种暗示性的图像处理非常简单，藤井的目的也非常简单。

龟梨和也在全校师生鄙夷的眼神里穿过教学楼的回廊，来到体育馆的棒球队的休息室，换下校服，打开自己的衣柜却发现已经塞进了别人的东西。昨天还约好一起打球的队友之一冷冰冰地说：“那个，龟梨君，你被校队开除了，你的东西都在教练那里。”

他抓起挎包去教练的办公室。铃木教练是听说转学过来的他有棒球经历，邀请他进校队的人，和蔼可亲，豁达正直，不是会听信那种谣言的人——龟梨和也觉得一定一定要跟他解释清楚，他不知道该相信谁了。

铃木教练板着脸，看到他马上移开目光，但是办公室里只有他们两个人，转移注意力无效。龟梨和也的眼泪一下子涌了出来，哭着说：“铃木先生，请相信我，那些不是真的。”

铃木先生的表情有所松动，叹了口气：“那到底是怎么回事？”

他抽泣着说了经过，尽量规避藤井相关的主观印象使描述显得客观。铃木先生皱起眉头，站起身来拍了拍他的肩膀安抚他，“……居然是这样吗？可是，今天队里的几个核心队员一起跑来跟我说你的事，哎，他们意见一致，说你留在校队里会让我们学校蒙羞的，所以我就只好开除你了。”

“我知道，不关先生的事……您肯相信我就好……”

铃木教练在他肩上不轻不重地捏了捏，“是不是想回来继续打棒球？”

“嗯。”

“……”

铃木教练这时突然握住龟梨和也的手心，抵在自己的胯间揉了揉。

“很会口吧？来，你帮我口一次，我就让你回校队。”

山下智久接到警局打来的电话时一脸懵逼，得知是龟梨和也，恍然大悟，一秒想到可能是“分手”事件恶化的结果，顿时急了。

只是龟梨和也打了老师而已，虽然看起来瘦弱，但是龟梨和也有股蛮劲，加上被侮辱的愤怒、再次遭到背叛的震惊，整个人变成了一只炸毛的野兽，眼神都带着怨怼。见到匆匆赶来还穿着笔挺西装的山下智久，瞬间萎靡下来。

他用乖巧的上目线看着其实自己最不想麻烦的人。

“山下先生，我可以相信你吗？”

交换联系方式也没想到会这样派上用场。离开警局后男孩埋着头坐在他身边，一言不发。

山下智久说自己是龟梨和也的哥哥，他长了一张任谁看到都会信任的脸——妹妹说如果他穿上白大褂在医院里随便抓个病人告诉对方“你要截肢了”，对方百分之百会信到哭出来。

“你看其实我也没那么有名。”在警局里没有被认出来哦。他笑笑。

“真的很抱歉……”龟梨和也还是没有抬头，他的嗓子哑得厉害。

“是我自己，想要帮你。”山下智久想了想，本来是萍水相逢的，大概是自己容易心软，因为龟梨和也闯入他的简单的生活圈子已经持续了一段时间，所以没来由的上心。

“我真的不知道要信谁了，山下先生。”

“我想，还是当面好好说清楚，让那个藤井君公开道歉。你开不了口的话，我来说。”

藤井圭介很快就答应见面了，在咖啡厅外看到山下智久之前、先看到龟梨和也时还很惊喜的样子，龟梨和也紧张地睨着山下智久的侧脸，不想和藤井对视。于是藤井圭介看着山下智久的眼神十分凶恶。

“藤井君，我们其实见过的。”这种程度的恐吓对大人是不会有用的。山下智久端起面前的咖啡抿了一口，笑眯眯地说，“就是没有好好打招呼。”

表明身份和立场后，对面的小屁孩果然气势弱了下去。

“我觉得你不是喜欢Kame，你就是有病。”

龟梨和也怔了一下。

“据我所知……”这要感谢一下山下家妹妹这个小神通，“你给你们家惹了很大的麻烦对不对，你的父亲现在还在住院，可你一直不敢去看他，甚至装聋作哑拒绝母亲的请求。学业也一团糟吧，连社团都混不下去了，简直……说你什么好。但是Kame，从老家转学来这里，进了校队，成绩不错，他本来就很受欢迎，朋友也变得越来越多，你很嫉妒嘛，但是又舍不得Kame，所以，就想，‘干脆你跟我一起下地狱吧’……”

“不是的！！！”藤井圭介打断他的话，因为愤怒脸涨得通红。

“不是嘛？你想Kame不会拒绝你，或许他会对你有好感，但是和预想的不一样，Kame是没办法拒绝你，可他也不会喜欢你，强迫也没用。你现在做的一切不就是想毁掉他吗，你说的‘喜欢’真是一点儿都看不出来。”

本来就是陈述事实，山下智久并没有很多感情投入。“我真的不敢相信，你居然是个17岁的高中生？这么幼稚又恶毒的念头，让人恶心。”

藤井圭介抓起桌上的玻璃水杯扔向山下智久，像个张牙舞爪的小丑，准头太差，杯子摔在了地上，非常响亮的一声，龟梨和也揽住山下智久的肩膀护着他。年上的、公众人物、非著名钢琴家山下智久先生脑子空白了一秒钟，在藤井圭介扑过来的时候推开了试图保护他的少年。

山下智久有一个音乐界的前辈是个格斗爱好者，前辈喜欢拿他当陪练，所以……山下智久从抗揍耐打变得能揍会打，还没怕过谁。

更何况对方还是个小屁孩。

轻松制服藤井圭介，山下智久隐约记起身为公众人物和年上者的应有觉悟，打了电话给パパ，也就是泷泽秀明，他的经纪人来处理这件事，然后带着龟梨和也离开了。

“嗯，我们去兜兜风吧，或者你想去哪里吃什么东西……”

他没有说下去了。

因为刚才想要保护他的男孩攥住他的衣角，在他停下来回头看自己的时候，突然环住他的脖颈，给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。

“谢谢您。”


	5. 爱情呼叫转移

1.

这世上总有非常魔幻的设定，比如新垣结衣找不到工作去做了雇佣主妇，比如桐谷美玲女子力为零找不到男朋友，比如绫濑遥是大龄剩女没有追求者，再比如土屋太凤告白十二次从未成功。

还有，龟梨和也没有恋爱体质总是被甩。

为期两个月的新恋情落下帷幕后龟梨和也约了好友去喝酒，他的朋友是个恋爱美满、携手五年、结婚两年一直恩爱如初、现在妻子刚刚诞下宝宝的“成功人士”，被这人安慰之后龟梨和也的心情更不好了。朋友以回去照顾宝宝为由先行告辞，于是龟梨和也把自己灌醉了。

拜多年修炼的生物钟，龟梨和也在早上八点睁开眼睛。醒来时听到身边有衣料摩擦的窣窣响动，他揉着额角费力地撑着宿醉的脑袋看过去，惊得扑通一声翻下床。

“早上好。”

保持侧躺姿势枕着手臂的好看得不像人类的裸男笑眯眯地跟他打招呼。

“你你……你是谁？”龟梨和也缩成一团，脑袋里混乱地飘过419、劫色、非法闯入等字眼，头疼得要命，无法想起昨天醉酒后发生的事情。

“我是神，你的姻缘神，你应该称呼我为かみさま。”

龟梨和也抓起手机准备报警，他的衣服还好好穿着，也没有不适的感觉，看来是有暴露癖的变态闯进他家里了，不知道有没有其他损失先报警再说。

“我知道你不信，但是你的烂桃花太多让我这个姻缘神实在看不下去了！我可能会面临停职或者解雇的处分！这将是我职业生涯中的污点！！”陌生男人朝他走了过来，依旧没穿衣服。浑身乏力没法有效防卫的龟梨和也只能冲他扔东西：“啊——————————滚远点死变态！”

接着他看到那些击中这个变态的东西都穿透那人的身体之后飞出去稀里哗啦地掉了一地。

“我真的是神啊。”

那人有点委屈地蹲在他面前，用三个指头捏着不知道什么时候拿过来的龟梨和也的手机，通话界面还在接通中，“这位先生？这位先生？！”

陌生男人提起来看了看，然后回复了一句：“很不好意思，给我男朋友的惊喜，吓到他了。”干笑了两声迅速挂断。

“你……”这会子工夫龟梨和也已经握住球棒准备回击，眼神示意他马上离开。

“嗯……行吧我先走一步，顺便说你今天有一个还算浪漫的邂逅，记得戴条纹领带，我替你拿出来挂在外面的衣架上……”

陌生男人凭空消失了。

2.

原来是个噩梦啊，龟梨和也瘫在地上迷迷糊糊地睡死过去了。

再醒过来的时候已经接近午饭时间。他的手机落在他脚边，嗡嗡直响。

龟梨和也小声说了句药丸，爬起来洗澡换衣服。

订婚仪式，他的上司田村先生的订婚仪式！

本来急着出门，他却愣在玄关——真的有条纹领带挂在衣架那里。

龟梨和也鬼使神差地拿起来系在脖子上，手还莫名其妙地抖了一下。关上门听到一个短促的疑似错觉的笑声。

还算浪漫的邂逅？

龟梨和也挤在公交车上一头雾水，如果这条领带是来自噩梦里的征兆，那他的行为促成的这个后续必然会出事……他掏出手机看了看，发现早上他真的打过报警电话。

啊，不是梦。

这时一个突如其来的急刹车。

旁人视角里的龟梨和也后仰撞进身后的人的胸膛，对方比他高了一个头，右手抓着扶手，左手下意识地环住了投怀送抱的龟梨和也，唇角擦过他的发顶，非常好闻的味道填满了他的鼻子和心……

“呐，很抱歉，可不可以松开我？”

龟梨和也尴尬且不失礼貌地说。

3.

“什么浪漫邂逅？都是骗人的！！”

龟梨和也把领带扯下来扔在玄关，还踩了一脚。迈进客厅时又被吓了一跳。

那个男人又出现了，表情非常阴森。

“你、你、你你……怎么还不穿衣服？！”龟梨和也大惊失色。

“没有浪漫邂逅？我那么努力地给你制造机会了啊！你是瞎了吗？！”自称姻缘神的家伙抱着头坐在沙发上，恨铁不成钢。

“哈？”

不知道怎么变成了现在的情况，陌生男人穿着龟梨和也的睡衣，掰着手指头坐在他旁边给他分析今天的遭遇。

“一共四次。”

“第一次在公交车上，那个人抱住了你。”

“第二次，你们目的地相同，他一眼就认出了你。”

“第三次，你们肩并肩站着看焰火，他问了你的名字，你们还交换了名片。”

“第四次，他说要送你回家！很明显的好嘛！”

“而且你们的领带是同款不同色你没有发现吗？！”

姻缘神越说越激动，“那个就是神启啊你为什么没发现……”

龟梨和也冷静地打断他：“你真的是神吗？你制造的所谓浪漫邂逅是恋爱小说里木乃伊一样历史悠久的梗了好不好……我为什么会动心？”

“……你真的让我很受挫。”神缩成一团。“你看没看过一部叫《我命中注定的人》的剧……”

“你想说什么？我谈不了恋爱结不了婚地球会毁灭吗？”

龟梨和也不解地问。

“地球当然不会，但我会。”

4.

“是我不对，你才刚刚失恋，怎么可能那么快投入到新的恋情里去。”

龟梨和也切菜的手一顿。

“要不我们来分析一下你失败的原因？”

龟梨和也想一锅铲打飞这个一脸诚挚的家伙，但是这么好看的脸他真的下不去手。

前男友分手的理由是“我们不合适”。他说：“我当然是喜欢你的脸，我希望你和外表给人的感觉一样，温柔体贴，只对我示弱。”可是龟梨和也太倔强了，不喜欢依赖他。

“他喜欢只围着他转、会缠着他撒娇的人，我不是，他也没有想把我变成那个样子，分开很正确。”他们恋爱只是两个月，及时止损很值得表扬啊。

“哦哦。”神盯着龟梨和也亲手做的晚饭两眼放光。

“神是要吃饭的吗？”

“不不不，”他一本正经地回答，“我们这种姻缘神只要吸一两口人间烟火就可以了。”

龟梨和也敷衍地“哦哦”应了应声。

“不过真的很好吃的样子，我尝一尝可以吗？”

5.

说自己只吸气就能饱的神明显是胃里有个黑洞。龟梨和也沉默地清洗碗碟，眼角余光扫过架子上摆放整齐的一排刀具。

饭桌上最初谈到的前男友分手原因及相关分析的对话完全没有进行下去，龟梨和也不想多说，那只有些落伍、年龄不详的姻缘神因为食物早就把这个忘到了九霄云外，填饱了肚子之后为“如何制造完美的邂逅”这个问题陷入沉思，留给龟梨和也一个严肃的背影，消失之前还非常肯定地说：“你遇到的各种各样的烂桃花都不过是通往成功之路的考验而已，我保证，这一次，这一次绝对不会坑你。”

“意思是之前都是在坑我咯？！”

龟梨和也坚信这个神自己都没有恋爱过，不然为什么纠结于邂逅这种细枝末节无伤大雅的小事。

不过，神？去恋爱？这不符合基本设定。

如果赶不走的话，他不添乱就好。

第二天循规蹈矩的姻缘神在龟梨和也早上醒来时凭空出现，还穿着睡衣，自然地顺走他一半的早餐，贴心地补充了天气情况、交通状况、便利店和书店、花店、健身房以及龟梨和也常去酒吧的本日预计客流量。龟梨和也表示废话不听。

那个家伙说，像他们这种小神，是没办法左右爱情的，没有丘比特的箭，不存在指定谁和谁就得在一起的情况。他们只能通过“神启”缔结缘分，使本来陌路的两个人有走到一起的可能。说穿了就是“恋爱引导”。而“神启”这种东西，可能是块石头，可能是朵花，还可能是条虫，总之各不相同，随时都会发生变化导致缘分缔结失败。

但在龟梨和也听来这是一个很失败的自我推销，对帮助龟梨和也寻找伴侣信心满满的姻缘神十分天真烂漫。

“我真的不需要。”龟梨和也认真地下逐客令。

“可是你命中注定的人已经出现了啊，你浪费了和他的浪漫邂逅的机会，现在还是可以弥补一下的。”

龟梨和也皱起眉头：“我不信什么命中注定……”而且都说了他对浪漫邂逅也没什么兴趣。这是重点吗这显然不是重点啊。

神突然凑近捧住他的脸，近距离地盯着龟梨和也的眼睛，神情肃穆得像个牧师：“告诉我真心话，你不想、谈恋爱吗？”

“……想。”龟梨和也避开了对方直勾勾的眼神，觉得自己是被这张脸蛊惑了。

“这就对了，你需要我！”神得意地说。

“你的嘴角有东西，擦一下。”

6.

龟梨和也的追求者遍地都是，但是总也不能好好维系一段恋情总是被甩的奇怪设定让他的空窗期充斥着各种各样的意外“惊喜”，这次的感觉尤其强烈，多位疑似追求者的暧昧和试探让他忍不住去想是不是那位姻缘神安排的把戏……

“诶，没想到龟梨君这么自恋！”

茶水间里他不小心把自己的所思所想说了出来，没注意到有人在场还听个正着——喝着红茶的上司田村先生忍不住吐槽了他。

田村先生是个很厉害的人，等到了分别20年的初恋，在两人都即将步入不惑之年时得以携手。订婚典礼上他对同样不再年轻的未婚妻说自己相信命中注定所以不觉得等待漫长。台下的龟梨和也吃着不要钱的20年陈的狗粮很羡慕，但无法想象换作自己是什么情况。

命中注定是个很大的诱惑。如果那人近在眼前，他真舍不得放弃。

龟梨和也有点后悔没有听姻缘神说今天的神启是什么了。

就在此刻，之前在田村先生订婚典礼上交换过名片还一同看了焰火的那位龟梨和也记不得名字的先生发来了邀约信息。

这是神启吗？

“焰火”先生身材高大，非常健壮，肩膀平直宽阔，五官也端正，眼睛不大但带着浅浅的笑纹。落座后肩背挺得笔直，看上去是个标准的运动员体型。除去问候，他张口的第一句话就让龟梨和也忍不住喷饭：“龟梨君相信命中注定吗？我倒是觉得和龟梨君相遇是命中注定呢。”

接着他绘声绘色地讲述了自己与龟梨和也戏剧性的邂逅，一同看焰火的心动，交换名片后的欣喜，以及龟梨和也答应了邀约前来餐厅与他见面的激动之情。“我真的太幸运了。遇到龟梨君是我这么长时间以来觉得最幸运的事。”

啊，按照姻缘神的安排来理解，这种浓重的仪式感也不是问题。对方喜不自禁也不是假的。两个人从吃的一路聊了下去，从食材产地到棒球比赛喜欢的队伍，再到下一次见面的时间。总之非常顺利，跟龟梨和也之前几次恋情进展的开端没什么不同。

但龟梨和也婉拒了“焰火”先生要送他回去的好意，推开家门就被一簇拉花小礼炮吓到，呆愣愣地顶了一头的彩纸碎片。神穿着他衣柜里的衬衫，欢快地冲着他拍巴掌。“恭喜恭喜。”

龟梨和也没有那么开心，纵然相处的那段时间没什么问题，可分开后他的心情毫无波澜，既无期待也无眷恋，看到姻缘神出现，他确信了自己没有对“焰火”先生心动的实感。

神鼓掌的声音慢了下来。

龟梨和也严肃地看着他，提出了自己的疑问。

7.

所谓的命中注定也不过是一定程度的神为选择和操控，龟梨和也冷静地说出对姻缘神业务能力的合理怀疑——他没有对命中注定的追求者动情，是不是哪里搞错了。

不算吵架，是单方面的质问。最后姻缘神跪坐在龟梨和也的沙发上，垂着头认真地道歉了。一如龟梨和也预料的那样，他是一只没有恋爱经历的神，遵照工作守则来推动“神启”的进展，踢到了龟梨和也这块铁板无计可施，只好现身试图说法。作为姻缘神恋爱经验为零实在很不专业，但据他所知，99%的姻缘神都是无恋爱基础上岗的，他们不需要理解爱情是什么，工作守则会解决的。

“你们才见了几次面而已……目前只是单箭头的恋慕也是、很正常的啊。”

“这也是工作守则上说的吗？”

“嗯。”

龟梨和也没来由地恼怒起来，再下逐客令：“我实在是不需要您的帮助，慢走，不送。”他匆匆洗了澡去换了衣服，出来时神果然不见了。龟梨和也站在阳台上吹着夜风灌啤酒，姻缘神在他旁边出现，拉开了啤酒罐拉环，和他并肩站着，没有说话。

过了一会儿，龟梨和也扔掉喝空的啤酒罐，准备回卧室睡觉的时候，姻缘神说：“对不起。”

语气太严肃，好像换了一个神。

“我们这种等级的姻缘神不是什么全知全能的厉害角色，连基本的读心读表情都不会，我知道这不是我不考虑你的心情和感受强行拉进度的理由，但是，我，希望你给我一个机会！”

“什么？”

“教我谈恋爱吧。”

8.

神说，初入职的时候前辈就告诫他，姻缘神是最费力不讨好的职业。他们不懂情爱，却充当姻缘参谋。神启推动缘分缔结的过程中，即便出了错通常不能立刻停止，直到结出了恶果，致使缘分缔结的双方都遭受重创，姻缘神也会受到惩罚。每个姻缘神都经受过大大小小的处罚，然后一直重复同样的错误。

他只在龟梨和也身上吃尽苦头，变成了一个突然“开窍”的姻缘神。

“请教我谈恋爱！请告诉我喜欢一个人是什么感觉！”

“这我好像办不到。”龟梨和也回绝，“你这个样子让我突然觉得自己像伊甸园里那条骗人吃禁果的蛇。”

“那也是我心甘情愿的，不怪你。”神眨巴眨巴眼，真诚地说。

“恋爱对象呢？应该得有个具体的人吧？”

“カメ。”

“哈？”

“我可以这样叫你吗？”

“不可以。”

“诶，不要拒绝神啊。”

大概这句话是有什么魔力，龟梨和也发现自己无法再说不愿意的话，反而梗着脖子说：“教你谈恋爱的话，对象选我也不是不行，只是我会很吃亏啊，你丫不是神吗？我要是喜欢你了又不能跟你在一起！到头来还不是又被甩了？！！！”这些本来只是一闪而过的念头，真说出来格外羞耻。

神沉默了几秒，“……我可不可以理解为カメ你还是对我有那么一点点好感的？”

阳台本来就窄小，龟梨和也被这位认真得不行的姻缘神步步紧逼，几乎没有落脚的地方，又被迫说了实话，“嘛，你的确是我喜欢的类型……”

“カメ喜欢我的话，我就一定努力喜欢上カメ。”

不不不不不不，这个进展不对，多少香火钱可以换掉这个姻缘神，他马上去取。

下一秒神捧住龟梨和也的脸，近距离观摩对方的眉眼，像在鉴赏什么宝贝，笑容宠溺温柔：“放心，我一定会赔你一个天底下最最好的恋人，你再也不会被甩了。”

这年头的神仙都这么脑回路清奇的吗，从“教我谈恋爱”到“和我谈恋爱”，连个缓冲都没有。龟梨和也即将被糖衣炮弹打败的瞬间清醒过来，“焰火先生、怎么办？”

“我会解决。”神犹豫了一小会儿，期待地问：“作为我们交往的庆祝，我可以抱抱你吗？”

虽然动手动脚不好，但是……

姻缘神轻轻地把下巴抵在龟梨和也的肩膀上，小幅度地拍着他的背，“因为我是绝对新手，肯定会有很多问题，可能会给你添乱，但我会努力好好学习怎么爱你，请你相信我的决心。”

“可我还不知道你的名字。”龟梨和也被区区5%Vol的啤酒弄得晕乎乎的，实在没有预料到这个走向。

“山下智久。”


	6. Dancer ※part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车

身材窈窕的假面舞者吸引了山下智久的注意。

“那可是个平胸诶。”朋友揶揄他，“不过身段真好，很会扭。”

“……”他不予评价。

“祝你尝鲜愉快。”

龟梨和也回到后台卸妆，被和歌子抱个满怀。“カメ你真是太好了谢谢你愿意代班！”

“嗯。”龟梨和也目不转睛地盯着镜子。

“女步你也会，カメ你真的好棒。”和歌子谄媚地恨不得翘起尾巴。“我要怎么谢你呀？”

“谢我？”

“嗯！嗯嗯！”

“暂时没有想到，先欠着吧。”

“カメ！！”

制止和歌子的投怀送抱，龟梨和也收拾好东西准备回去了。他在舞团是个替补位，还没有主役过，虽然已经是团里很多人的前辈了，却依旧没什么成绩。和歌子安慰他要耐心等待，机会总会降临。

舞团的内部情况他当然清楚，不是耐心等待就好那么简单。

之前有位前辈说过，舞团里没有背景的漂亮男孩子诱人得很，再加上强硬的性子，更能让人心生斗志。对方的意有所指他当时完全不明白，后来多少懂了一些，自嘲的心情更甚。

舞者的舞台生涯十分有限，他在认真考虑要不要尝试别的职业。

这个当口，他遇到了山下智久。

拥有一个英俊多金而且温柔体贴的金主是龟梨和也从未设想过的事。

一波情潮褪去，两人靠在一起，山下智久亲吻着龟梨和也的后背，小心地不留下痕迹。唇瓣酥酥麻麻的触感让龟梨和也忍不住动了动腰躲闪，身下黏腻感强烈。

“反正演出已经结束了，我可以多陪陪你。”他主动侧过身献吻，金主大人笑眯眯地接受了。两个人的舌尖互相逗弄了一会儿，分开时还带出了一点口涎，彼此的欲望昭然若揭。于是龟梨和也乖乖地分开腿跨在山下智久腰上，扶着结束不应期变得越发精神的性器一点点坐下去——他格外喜欢这个姿势。

他的金主先生没有什么奇怪的癖好，也不太喜欢或者说不擅长玩什么花样，龟梨和也没有见过这人情欲失控是什么样子。一般这个时候他都是好整以暇地享受龟梨和也的服务，龟梨和也的腰线漂亮，坐在他身上扭动的样子，他有表示过很喜欢。

后穴里流出之前射入的体液弄得两人股间都黏糊糊的。山下智久扶着龟梨和也的腰，辅助着一下一下顶入更深的地方。龟梨和也软软地哼了几声，抵住他的手臂，扭得更加卖力，没有被抚慰的前端也被刺激得流出清液。他喜欢在上位的姿势，大概是享受能把山下智久被自己取悦的表情看在眼里，好压过心底那些挥之不去的羞耻感。

不过刚刚结束演出不到五个小时，他的体力明显跟不上了，于是心虚地伏下身磨蹭山下智久的嘴唇，含含糊糊地求饶。这次金主先生却没有什么动作，只是用力环紧他的腰，掌心摩挲着他的背沟，专心致志地和他接吻。交合的地方还连在一起渗着体液，龟梨和也只能小幅度地摆腰套弄，缓解情热。

总觉得今晚的金主大人有些不寻常。龟梨和也脑内警铃大作，身体的吸引力实在有限，他不止一次想过对方如果对他失去兴趣的话要怎样处理。他当然并不留恋委身于人的处境，只是山下智久稍微有点特殊，龟梨和也的倔强只对着这人网开一面。

只是，他不太清楚这个人的想法。

“カメ？”

“嗯？”他喘息粗重。

“留下痕迹也没事吧？”山下智久征询他的意见。

“这次没事哦，随便你怎么样都可以。”

话虽如此，金主先生从未有过过分的行为和要求。龟梨和也不想承认，山下智久表现出来的腻死人的温柔让他什么都愿意答应。


	7. Dancer※part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车

龟梨和也作为编舞师参与的第一份正式工作是与和歌子搭档。和歌子跟龟梨和也关系一直很好，互动亲昵，和歌子小姐比龟梨和也稍长一些，却总喜欢对着他撒娇。舞团里好多人都默认他们是一对了。

演出很成功，谢幕时主创们一起上台致谢，兴致高昂的和歌子在观众们认可的掌声里抱住龟梨和也，哽咽地说：“カメ你终于熬出头了。”

龟梨和也揉揉她的头发，终于有了些努力没有白费的实感。

他不知道的是，山下智久也在台下。

庆功宴上被同事们起哄是不是好事将近，龟梨和也原本顾及和歌子的心情没有解释自己是有伴侣的，和歌子哭笑不得，只好拿出挂在项链上的戒指给大家看——她与她的同性恋人其实已经是合法伴侣了，只是没有跟同事们挑明。

龟梨和也无辜地被同情了。

“那个，我也是有男朋友的。”

硬着头皮说这句话的时候，他脑袋里浮现的是山下智久的脸。

“诶？！”

于是庆功会变成了逼问大会，龟梨和也拒绝透露所谓恋人的信息，各种威逼利诱也不屈服。吵吵闹闹约好了续摊，几个胆肥了的小后辈开始大声编排一定要灌醉龟梨和也问个清楚。

龟梨和也挨个敲头警告，嘴角的笑意还没有减下来，他看到了山下智久。

总觉得他生气了。

龟梨和也先行告辞，急匆匆地返回住处，其实那里算起来只是他和金主先生私会的地点。先一步回来的山下智久在浴室里，衣服扔在外面。龟梨和也等了一小会儿，裹着黑色浴袍的山下智久慢悠悠地擦着头发出来，看到他眼睛一亮，凑过去亲了亲龟梨和也的嘴角：“不是庆功宴吗？我以为你会很晚回来呢。”

真的很像恋人的口气。

龟梨和也垂下头，这才想起来脱掉显得风尘仆仆的外套，“嘛，又不止我一个……”

“我先去床上等你。”山下智久歪头舔了一下龟梨和也的耳朵。

果然是生气了。

龟梨和也洗完澡出来，山下智久还在客厅看什么东西，是之前某次龟梨和也出演的曲目的影像记录，也是龟梨和也搬来这里时带来的独家收藏之一，这堆录像里面还有他14岁初登台的一段不轻不重的黑历史。

“不要看啊。”龟梨和也赧然。

“嗯……”山下智久摁掉开关，“カメ你现在跳给我看好了。”

“什么？”

“我想看，我们第一次见面的时候，你跳那支舞的女步。”山下智久揽他入怀，手探进他的浴袍里撩拨。

如果是命令，龟梨和也不会有拒绝的念头，偏偏是恳求的语气。

“我穿成这样跳不好的。”他按住山下智久的手腕，扭了扭腰避开这人对自己敏感地带的不怀好意。

“可以换衣服。”

看到所谓的衣服后，龟梨和也幡然醒悟，这是蓄谋已久了吧。

他的金主先生终于在某些方面觉醒了吗？

“我没有穿过露这么多的舞蹈服，”如果那称得上是“舞蹈服”的话。他咬了咬嘴唇，“这样看起来很像跳艳舞……”

“跳给我一个人看也不行吗？”金主先生贴着他的后背。两人的浴袍都松垮得摇摇欲坠，山下智久的手指拨弄着龟梨和也的乳尖，“只有我一个人。”

早说过他的温柔能腻死人。

龟梨和也妥协了。

几块聊胜于无的布料勾勒出龟梨和也的细腰翘臀，蕾丝开口的位置很方便插入。看着镜子里的自己，龟梨和也居然真的有了主动承欢献媚的想法——山下智久肯定不会无动于衷的，他想看那人表情波动的样子。

“很适合……跳给我看。”

金主先生坐在沙发上，眼里止不住的赞许，腿间支起了帐篷。

龟梨和也的羞耻感在山下智久目光触及那一刻膨胀到快要爆炸。接受床伴豢养协议，接受身体交易得来的工作机会，甚至把心差不多一并交出去……他的骄矜自持，在情欲和金钱的诱惑面前统统不值一提。

只有十分钟的舞步，龟梨和也磕磕绊绊地跳了接近半个小时，本来是抒发相思的主题变得色情且荒谬，没有假面掩饰，他的表情很难保持一本正经。山下智久目不转睛地看着他，像在看成人电影那样专注，手上抚慰着完全勃起的阳具，压抑的喘息声舒缓低沉。龟梨和也的情欲也被逗引出来，半勃的性器被布料勒着淌出一点汁液。

“好了。”和结束信号一起的是山下智久的怀抱，“抱歉啊カメ，我不想折腾你的……”山下智久走马观花地吻过龟梨和也的眉心眼睛唇瓣，下身的灼热贴在一起。龟梨和也把腿微微张开，让对方的性器挤进腿缝里。

“这就叫折腾啊，我以为……唔……”

手指埋进龟梨和也后面湿热的甬道，他瞬间脱力整个倚靠在山下智久怀里，只能轻轻地抬腰配合。金主先生厚实的耐心让他觉得非常煎熬。“可以了，进来吧，好不好？”

山下智久还是例行公事地问可不可以留痕，龟梨和也咬他的嘴唇以示回答，山下智久立刻毫不犹豫地深深顶入。

坚持回到床上时龟梨和也身上的细碎布料已经被撕扯开来，星星点点的“罪证”仿佛见证了这具漂亮躯体惨遭蹂躏的“悲痛经历”。

为了减少龟梨和也的体力消耗，山下智久从后面进入。后入时这具身体各处曲线一览无余。纤细的腰和挺翘的臀瓣，线条像精雕细琢的白玉美人，背沟和肩胛同样诱人遐想，因为职业原因只有薄薄的肌肉，脆弱又精致的那种好看，忍不住让人宣示主权留下印记。他对这具身体的主人有数不清的欲念。

“现在有点后悔，刚才应该拍下来才对。”山下智久俯下身舔了舔龟梨和也的耳后，身下人偏了偏头避开表示抗拒，内里却讨好地绞紧了他的性器。

长着一副性欲旺盛的色情模样，但龟梨和也不怎么擅长在性事中占据主动，动情时的喘息都小心翼翼。山下智久的手裹着他的茎身抚弄，后面也丝毫没有松懈。龟梨和也忍不住顶动自己的性器磨蹭他的掌心，结果是瑟缩着被插入更深。山下智久吮吸着他的颈侧，射进他的身体里。

两人交叠着腿躺着休息。山下智久清了清嗓子，状似无意地说：“你跟那位伊崎和歌子小姐很熟啊。”

“嗯？”果然还是会介意这个？龟梨和也略略舒心。“她是很照顾我的前辈，就这样，人家已经结婚了的，你不要误会……”他觉得自己口误，“也不是这个意思……我真的没有跟别人……”有过这么亲密的关系。

山下智久把手搭在龟梨和也的腰上，向自己怀里搂紧，没有什么动作了。龟梨和也凑到他的心口，听到缓慢有力的心跳——这人的表现毫无波澜，让龟梨和也微妙的不满，咬了一口山下智久的胸肌泄愤。和自己的单薄相比，他的金主先生身材好得过分，该有的地方都有，胸围比舞团里的女舞者还要丰满一些。

“想要了？”金主先生扯了扯嘴角，一副心领神会的样子，故意顶了顶胯。

“才不是……”话虽如此，龟梨和也依旧顺从地张开腿让他进来，难耐地呜咽了一声。

“我没有生气，虽然是有点、介意。”他压抑着喘息安抚龟梨和也。

龟梨和也摆腰迎合着他下身的动作，黏黏糊糊地轻哼回应，其实并没有听清他的话。

“我们不是在交往吗？”


	8. Dancer※part3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车

山下智久成了舞团小姑娘们议论的对象。

“想知道他是为谁来的！”

“真的好帅，我最招架不住禁欲系的款了！”

“这种人就算是被下了药要强暴别人也是一副正人君子脸吧！”

龟梨和也不太清楚这群不到20岁的女孩子每天都在接触什么乱七八糟的东西，偶尔听到都忍不住想去说教，只是讨论对象是他的金主先生，他装作两耳不闻地避过了。

“龟梨前辈刚好相反呢。”

为什么话题会跳转到他这里。

“想上龟梨前辈，看他被操哭的样子……”

“……”

龟梨和也第一次听到女孩子直白地说性幻想，还是那样的内容，自己无辜地变成主动意义下的宾语，被冒犯的感觉非常不好。

结束排练后他回到住处泡了个澡解乏。这段时间山下智久因为工作需要时常晚归，龟梨和也会等着他回来，第二天就是周末了，考虑到可能发生的事，龟梨和也做好准备。从门铃声响起的那刻，龟梨和也就觉得有点不对劲了，金主先生回来了，但是没有输入密码直接开门进来。

“欢迎回、……”

龟梨和也对着门外的山下智久说出问候。对方进门后没有先换下鞋子而是丢下手里的东西抱他，呼吸粗重。山下智久的身上有酒气和其他味道掺杂的香氛味，有些许刺鼻。他摩挲了一下山下智久的后背，想问是怎么了，不料却引起了更大的回应——山下智久胯下的东西抵在了他的腿根处，热度惊人。

“要不要去医院？”看样子是吃了什么不该吃的东西。山下智久的脸色不太好，额角沁出一点点汗来，忍得很辛苦的样子。

“有你在。”金主先生急吼吼地咬住龟梨和也的唇瓣嘬弄，勾着龟梨和也的舌尖深吻，“先用手……”他引导着龟梨和也解开自己的皮带把肿胀起来的性器握在手里，颇有些凶狠地磨蹭。龟梨和也冷静地配合着，让他心情轻松了一些。

“能不能不要在玄关这里。”

用手抚慰的间隙里，山下智久大力按捏着龟梨和也的臀部，龟梨和也小声提议，他不是很想在进门的地方被插入做爱，会有阴影的。

“可是我、忍不住了，抱歉。”

变成了有点糟糕的局面。

幸好有提前准备，龟梨和也伏在墙上，弓着腰背，被药力支配的山下智久急不可耐地顶入抽插。这人的西装只解开了裤子，后入的姿势看去好像仅仅只是衣衫不整。龟梨和也却被扒了个干净，白皙的身体被情欲和痛楚蒸成浅浅的粉色，诱人采撷。他想着玄关的声音会不会传出很远的问题，可能过了今晚真的会对玄关留下阴影。

“好疼！”

他看不到的肩胛部位全是泛红的吮吸痕迹，轻微的痛感连成一大片，想想也知道有多严重。

“抱歉……”山下智久抱紧他的腰用力冲刺。

这种性爱体验不常有，或者说，金主先生只顾自己舒服所以对他没轻没重的性交还是第一次。龟梨和也的叫声里带了点讨饶的调调，精液注入体内的时候终于暂时解脱了。

龟梨和也噙着痛合拢双腿，乳白的精液顺着腿根淌下来。过于激烈的交合让他被插射了，自己的前端喷出来不少沾到了玄关的壁纸上。

山下智久抱着他，两人一起躺倒在客厅的沙发上，亲亲蹭蹭了一小会儿，迅速进入正题。他分开龟梨和也的腿顶入进去。龟梨和也突然想到白天听到的舞团小姑娘的那句话：“……下了药强暴别人也是一副正人君子脸吧？”

好像言中了一半。

不是强暴，是心甘情愿的结合，这点和之前也没有什么区别。只是这次龟梨和也又痛又舒服，控制不住自己变得软绵绵的叫声。山下智久看上去隐忍多时，一边道歉一边顶弄，并没有反省，反而变本加厉。龟梨和也毫无反抗的叫声似乎让他很受鼓舞。

这个沉浸在情欲里的男人能让龟梨和也神魂颠倒。

他被抱起来，面对面坐到山下智久腿上，手搭着沙发靠背，甬道一点点吸入勃起狰狞的粗物，开始新一轮的被动抽插。乳首被山下智久含住啃啮，小小的肉粒充血瘙痒起来，他忍不住挺胸寻求更多。甬道里水声不绝，龟梨和也第一次有了自己可能被反复操弄到要坏掉了的危机感。

“我、不要了……不要……”

他下意识地求饶。

“用手或者……嘴也可以……”

其实龟梨和也很少尝试口交，金主先生喜欢在性事中观察龟梨和也的表情，龟梨和也用嘴侍弄他的性器时表情太犯规，他难以忍耐下去，所以更常用嘴堵住龟梨和也的发声器官。

因为龟梨和也的提议，到底还是做足了全套。清理完毕后，两人相拥着准备入睡。

“今天是怎么回事？”

山下智久舔着龟梨和也身上的红痕，内疚地回答：“因为打赌输了。”

“嗯？”

超级无聊的小游戏，一杯有东西和一杯无害的饮料，山下智久不小心选到了下了药的那杯，但是装作无事发生地撑到回家。

“知道你在等我。”

龟梨和也忍不住想笑了。

“就是想要折腾我对吧。”

“抱歉。”

沉默了一会儿，他又说了一句“抱歉”。龟梨和也在这么近的距离还是能感觉到某处变化的，不由得绷紧了身体。

山下智久吻了吻他的脸颊，起身去了浴室。

龟梨和也犹豫了几秒钟，像只自动跳进狼嘴里的小羊，打开了浴室的门。


	9. 顶风作案※part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车

来“顶※风※作※案”

pao友梗

超级爱抖露x酒庄小少爷

他们第一次见面是某家电视台的葡萄酒专题的节目外景上。作为嘉宾的山下智久跟随节目组来到龟梨家的酒庄，龟梨和也出镜了二十分钟，后来节目剪辑大概只剩了十分钟不到。这短暂的一小截视频里，他和山下智久并没有什么特别明显的交流——毕竟主客有差，职业不同，即便年岁相仿，也不至于一见如故这么神奇吧？

后来龟梨和也发现自己凭借那节目里几分钟的露脸机会成了网络上的议论对象。这个肤浅的世界，长得好看了不起哦？

但这个时候他已经和那位顶级爱豆变成朋友了。

不单纯的朋友。

因为还没来得及经营友情的标签，这段关系就迅速变质了。

他们第二次见面是在一位共同的朋友的生日聚会上，龟梨和也带来了几支不错的葡萄酒当做生日礼物送给了对方。结束行程的山下智久姗姗来迟，正赶上合照的环节。放到社交网站上的聚会照片里这个知名爱豆的脸打了马赛克，而在他旁边比小树杈的刚好是龟梨和也。

他们客气地打了招呼。

龟梨和也高高兴兴地喝醉了，被朋友一通嘲笑。酒庄的小少爷不能千杯不醉难道犯法吗，他强撑着为自己辩解。山下智久端了杯白水给他。龟梨和也感激地接过，抿了一口，不开心地噘嘴说想要喝甜甜的冰酒。

醉酒后的言行有相当一部分不过脑，没有人能抗拒他的撒娇。

接下来发生的事情顺理成章又不可思议。

当晚龟梨和也睡了当红爱豆……不不不是被当红爱豆山下智久先生睡了。一夜情过后他们对彼此都非常满意，于是变成了床伴。

“像偷情一样。”

被压在沙发上亲吻的间隙，龟梨和也的手停在山下智久的衬衫下面，按着他喜欢的腹肌轮廓。这人好像又瘦了一些。工作忙碌的时候山下智久也没有减少和他见面的频率，龟梨和也理解为这个工作狂喜欢用做爱来发泄压力。他们两个算起来都是公众人物，而且山下智久还是大众情人一样的角色，这种不为人知的交集像是偷情一样刺激。他希望能从山下智久口中得到赞同的回应。对方用手指摩挲了一下他的唇瓣，然后加深了这个吻。

“并不像。”

衣服还没有脱掉，龟梨和也挣扎了一下，结束亲吻的缠绵时间，起身去浴室洗澡。“要不要一起？”共浴的邀约肯定会以性事作结，他非常期待。

山下智久当然没有拒绝。

龟梨和也脱掉自己的衣服放好，转过身来替山下智久宽衣解带，体贴地放纵这人的手在自己的裸体上到处撩拨。小少爷深知自己的魅力点在哪里，所以刻意展露出来引诱对方。山下智久的每次触碰他都能积极地给予回应，像只洞察人心的妖精。两个人在淋浴的温水下黏黏糊糊地亲吻。这种坦诚的亲密接触很容易引燃情欲，两人的性器都勃起了，头部贴在一起缓缓地研磨。山下智久的手顺着水流的方向绕过龟梨和也的腰，托着他的臀部拉近自己，把手指送进已经湿软了的穴道里。

“你总是这么急干嘛。”龟梨和也沉着腰把手指吸入更深，他有一点点口不对心，但身体总是诚实的。山下智久的手指灵活地蹭压着敏感的肉壁，找到某点后龟梨和也难耐地并起膝盖轻哼出声，穴里也淌出水来，热情地润泽作乱的手指。

“嘛，カメ能不能就这样射出来？”山下智久诱哄着，龟梨和也乖乖地握住他的性器纾解，没有碰自己的。“才不会！”他鼓起嘴抗议。

龟梨和也渴望的是手上这根，想被深深地插入享受交配的快乐，而不是手指的逗弄。

山下智久遂了他的心愿。他们在热气腾腾的浴室里品尝了今晚的“前菜”。龟梨和也伏在浴缸边上，眯着眼睛承受身后山下智久的撞击，全身浮现出情欲和热气叠加的浅淡的粉红。山下智久从他滴着水的会阴摸到前面的阴茎，前后一起动作，小少爷舒服地喘息，贪婪地摇着屁股。

结束“前菜”后，两人裹着浴袍品尝龟梨和也带来的红酒。沾了酒精的小少爷笑容天真可爱，抱着山下智久不松手，这么理所当然的邀请山下智久自然也接受了，解开腰带撩起浴袍下摆任由龟梨和也胡作非为。小少爷含了一口红酒咽下，把杯子里剩下的一点倒在了山下智久的腹部，用舌尖追着舔舐，最后用一个乖巧又狡黠的上目线观察了一会儿山下智久的表情，然后含住了山下智久半勃的阴茎。

他说过因为是你我才喜欢做这些事的。

龟梨和也的舌头很灵活，口交的技巧掌握得很熟练，山下智久被侍弄得射了出来。龟梨和也喉咙一翕，咽掉了嘴里的精液，又不尽兴地清理了一下进入不应期的性器，舔弄了一会儿。

“下巴好酸。你射得太慢了。”他软绵绵地抱怨。山下智久把自己嘴里的红酒渡到他嘴里，龟梨和也干脆探出舌头去刮蹭山下智久的口腔。

总觉得夜晚漫长，他们在疲惫之前不停地做爱，高潮。话痨起来的龟梨和也追问山下智久：“不像偷情吗？哪里不像呢？”

山下智久想了想，猛地挺入更深：“我觉得我们是聚少离多的情侣。”

“胡说八道。”龟梨和也“啊～”地惊叫夹紧他的腰，“不要这么说，我会当真的，以为我们在恋爱啦。”

“当真好了。”

龟梨和也飞去法国参加葡萄酒展览，和山下智久分开一个星期。

他觉得自己酒后失言，没有主动联系山下智久。

恋爱对这段关系来说是个很微妙的词汇，泄欲的时候会有那么一两句情到浓时的助兴话对吧？

晚上他接到了山下智久的视频电话，准备脱下正装去洗漱的龟梨和也犹豫了一会儿按下了接通键。在另一个时区刚刚醒来的男人坐在床上，微弱的光线照在他脸上投射出的暗影让他看起来像是一座精致的大理石像——龟梨和也忍不住笑起来。

“是要休息了吗？”山下智久调整好角度，他裸着上身，肌肉结实的胸膛整个落入龟梨和也的眼里。

“你想勾引我啊？”解开领结的龟梨和也哼了一声。

山下智久掀开薄被露出自己一柱擎天的下身。“想。”

龟梨和也赧然了一秒钟，懂了对方想做什么，马上配合起来。他一颗颗地解开衬衫上的贝母扣，敞着怀，手指沾了唾液挤压蹂躏自己的两个小小的乳粒，拉近视频聊天的摄像头距离，放肆地叫出声。

连内裤都只穿一个牌子，直率如他在山下智久面前几乎没有什么秘密，除了偶尔会觉得自己在很走心地谈恋爱以外。

龟梨和也张开腿，分成M字，把整个会阴对着镜头露出来，姿势相当羞耻了，他在手指上浇了润滑，探进穴道里抚慰自己，想象是远在天边的那个人在逗弄小口，越发湿得厉害，叫声也越来越娇媚和难堪。

“想见你，我想马上见到你。”山下智久手上狰狞紫涨的性器吐着透明的体液。

“我也好想你。”龟梨和也喃喃喘息。

就这样就好了，他安慰自己。


	10. 顶风作案※part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车

龟梨和也在山下智久手机里偶然翻到一段视频，是之前那次phone sex留下的“证据”。

视频里的龟梨和也西装笔挺，系着漂亮的领结，宽肩窄腰的身材在正装修饰下更显得出他这个小少爷的倨傲和自律。他懒洋洋地脱了外套，对着镜头解开领结，挺了挺胸，一颗一颗地解开衬衫的扣子，露出秀气的锁骨和瘦削的胸膛。因为没有刻意锻炼肌肉群，他的身材纤细，有堪称妩媚的精致曲线。龟梨和也目不转睛地盯着镜头，然后探出玫红色的舌尖一点点舔湿、含弄手指，还坏心眼地放慢了速度。这个动作实在是色情，但他做起来完全没有违和感。像是情色电影里生就媚骨的艳后，不用世俗的妆容衬托，单单举手投足，也能颠倒众生。

龟梨和也脸上蒸起红晕，拉了一下视频进度条。

视频后半段就是他用手指把自己的穴道插弄得淫水四溢的画面了。龟梨和也困窘地戳弄自己的敏感点，快感并不十分强烈。把隐私部位对着镜头展示稍微有点羞耻，但他没办法并拢腿根结束这场荒唐的自渎。阴茎高高翘起，龟头颤巍巍地吐着晶莹的腺液。他的叫声很是讨好，甚至还带了一点点抱怨的调调。

“你……好吧，我不该趁机看你的手机内容。但是你也太不小心了，这种东西怎么可以光明正大地存着。”他把手机还给山下智久。对方不以为意，牵过龟梨和也的手腕把拉到自己怀里，刚把嘴唇凑上去，只听龟梨和也非常认真地问：“我不在的时候你会想着我自慰？”

顶级爱豆的眼神变得微妙起来。

他不觉得是撞破了什么难堪的事情，龟梨和也主动亲亲蹭蹭对方紧闭的唇瓣。“我很开心啦，山下先生。和你相处很愉快，很多时候感觉就像是在恋爱一样。”

最近他们见面的次数有所减少，床事以外的交流却变多了。山下智久本来就是龟梨和也喜欢的类型，更多接触下来，他搞不明白自己的心境了。

如果非要给这段关系下一个定义，答案呼之欲出，他却心存疑虑。

山下智久坦荡地问了：“感觉像在恋爱？”他沉默了一会儿，“给你留下这种印象真的很抱歉。”

龟梨和也的亲吻停顿了一下，温度迅速减去。

“那从现在开始，我会好好地、正式地追求你，龟梨和也先生，愿不愿意跟我在一起？虽然可能会很辛苦……”他扶着龟梨和也的肩膀，“我爱你，以前发生的事不是你的错觉，是我没有说清楚。”

这人明明不是拖沓的性格，龟梨和也摁住他凑近的鼻尖：“……既然这样，我也有话要说。”

“正常情况下，刚刚开始确定恋爱关系的情侣，是不会立刻就上床的。麻烦山下先生今晚自己解决吧，可以看你手机里的小电影。”

他说完飞快地溜进卧室反锁房门。

不一会儿门外传来翻箱倒柜找钥匙的声音。龟梨和也贴着房门，听着山下智久踱来踱去的脚步声，心里偷笑。

“カメ？”

山下智久的声音悦耳，带着一点鼻音。

“我进来咯。”


	11. 无题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《天堑》的另外版本

“旦那さん……”

香气醉人的Omega腰身酥软地躺在他身下，更多旖旎的想法从山下智久的脑袋里跑出来，他埋头叼住Omega的唇瓣，禁止这张小嘴里再说出什么让他情难自禁的话来，下身挺动加速，紫涨的阴茎喂着另一张不知餍足的小嘴。

即便情动至此，他还是克制自己没有深入到Omega的孕腔里去。龟梨和也的眼神情欲满溢，但还是带了一点点的失落。最后山下智久拔出性器射到了龟梨和也身上。两人赤身裸体地躺在一片锦衣华服里，呼吸渐渐冷凝下来，气氛一改之前的美好香艳，变得有些尴尬。

发情期，说不清是谁趁人之危的发情期。

龟梨和也支起身想要去洗澡清理，腰部以下酸痛不已，又被Alpha金木犀味道的信息素影响着，他硬撑着也没有站起来。山下智久见状，干脆地抱起浑身乏力的Omega一起进了隔壁的浴池。这间老式住宅配着的浴池水引自温泉，有专人打理，为了这段时间主人能够随时使用，全天都是热气腾腾的。

龟梨和也的发情期也在家长们的计算之中，这点两个人都很不满。

不过这段关系也算是“你情我愿”，利益联姻对双方都有好处，也就勿怪对方态度冷淡。

龟梨和也反省自己在刚才的情事里好像叫了“旦那さん”，现在想想只觉得失言，明明半分亲昵都没有。Omega的发情期要持续好几天，龟梨和也只觉得这个性别特征太过麻烦而闷闷不乐。

另一边的山下智久在怀疑自己能不能不逾矩地帮助Omega度过发情期这个难关。这是作为丈夫的责任，但他很难说服自己把性爱等同于责任。标记对方让他充满了歉意，对龟梨和也来讲也不够公平。

要是能及时从这段利益联姻关系里解脱……他为自己的想法犹豫起来——龟梨和也受到的负面影响会比他大得多。

累极的龟梨和也靠着浴池边睡着了。山下智久擦干身上的水渍，体贴地把Omega抱回卧房。龟梨和也半梦半醒间下意识地寻求伴侣信息素的安抚，得到山下智久的回应才放心地睡去。

除去身体交缠的时间，山下智久与龟梨和也各有重要的事情要处理，共处一室却无话可说的情况也很常见。身为旧公卿贵族的山下智久在政府新设立的议院任职，龟梨和也则有家族企业需要协助父兄打理。他们本来就是两个世界的人，利字当头才勉为其难地凑在一起——两个人都这么反复地提醒自己，然后又在下一波情潮到来时遵循本能进行交配占有彼此。

荒唐的发情期相处结束后，山下智久与龟梨和也都心照不宣地没有再回去老宅，一个借口公务繁忙暂时住在朋友那里比较方便，另一个说是家里生意忙碌脱不开身，默契地减少了见面的时间。

没过多久，闲言碎语滋生，使他们显得越发疏离，就连长辈们都警觉起来，借着筹备寿宴的机会把两个人都叫回老宅。

“山下家的大公子和联真实业的三少爷真的是天造地设的一对璧人！”

龟梨和也客客气气地敬茶招待了来访者，维护好自己贤内助的形象。如果是换了别人的名字加上身份分别和他俩摆在一起，也会有人说是“天造地设的一对璧人”这种连讨人欢心都找不到点子上的陈词滥调。

搁在十年之前，公卿贵族和平民，尤其是商贾，根本不可能结上姻亲。现在“世风日下”，出现了越来越多新奇的东西，他们这种婚事也就不足为怪了。不过时至今日，山下家依旧有很多人不满龟梨和也的出身，也知道他和山下智久之间感情不睦，合起伙来刁难他。

忙碌了一天还不能消停，龟梨和也被家里的Omega长辈叫走，乖顺地听着这些所谓亲眷的“教导”，忍住了几个哈欠，跪坐得腿脚发麻。

“出嫁从夫”“生儿育女是本分”这种话，父兄告诉过他只当放屁来着。眼前这些一直拘在内庭的Omega对抛头露面外出赚钱的龟梨和也指指点点，委婉地劝说他不该如此，即便他今天根本没有表现失仪，却还是因为商贾家的孩子“不懂礼数”这个刻板印象无缘无故受了不少批评。

他准备好了不着痕迹的反驳，门忽然被拉开。山下智久说着“失礼了”，直接迈了进来，他还穿着工作时的洋装，剪裁合身，神色看上去风尘仆仆。龟梨和也僵硬地挪动了一下腿，山下智久看出他的不适，毫无顾忌地抱他起来就往外走，闪瞎了一众碎嘴的亲眷。

“谢谢。”离开那处狭小的内庭，龟梨和也觉得心情好点了，挣扎着要自己走路。

“辛苦了。”山下智久放他下来，小心地搀扶了一把。

“还好……以前是没有人跟我说过这些。”龟梨和也好歹也算是商场上摸爬滚打过来的，如果不是生错了第二性别，他早就随父兄叱咤一方了，嫁为人夫以后，面临的家庭问题也在他预料之中。

“其实我在外面听了一会儿……你和别人是不一样的，没必要按他们的要求来。”山下智久在这个家里也是见多了各种各样却又一模一样的Omega，龟梨和也是不一样的，他不是别人的附庸，这点非常好。

龟梨和也心跳如擂鼓，这人……知不知道从他嘴里说出这样的话有多么容易让人误解？

“我希望夫人的身份不会变成你的枷锁，同样我也是。”山下智久似乎隐晦地表达了不想和他被这段利益婚姻束缚的想法，龟梨和也垂下头，检讨自己刚才的错误心动。

两人一路讷讷无言地回到卧房，瞬间回想起在这里发生过的种种，年轻夫夫面面相觑。最后龟梨和也轻咳一声，“早点歇息。”他表现得大方不介怀，山下智久也就不再说什么。最后两人躺到床上像是自动划开了楚河汉界。龟梨和也躺在山下智久身侧，他们也共寝过一段时间了，彼此什么睡姿也都见过，倒也没有多大违和感。

龟梨和也小心地戳戳山下智久的背，“今天姆妈他们问我……‘发情期都过去了这么久，怎么还不显怀呢？’我该怎么回答啊，旦那さん。”

山下智久背上一僵，转过来身来，“哦……夫人想生孩子？”

对着彼此的眼睛就演不下去了。

龟梨和也先笑出来，两眼弯弯，山下智久抿着唇，伸出手想摸摸龟梨和也的头，又觉得姿势暧昧，收了回去。


	12. 无题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上篇续

“啊、……”

“很疼？”

“一点点，还好。”

“那我继续了。”

龟梨和也减轻了手上按摩的力道，山下智久的肩背僵硬，大概是Omega的体贴让他还不能适应，过了好一会儿才慢慢放松下来。他觉得疲惫渐消，一个后仰躺到龟梨和也膝上，阖起眼睛，龟梨和也就继续按揉他的额角。

这是两人近日来最亲昵的互动了，彼此娴熟仿佛练习过很多次。山下智久闻到掺入金木犀的茶香，清苦的味道变得非常温柔，格外安神。

设立的议院说到底还是旧公卿贵族的地盘，这些人打着改革维新的旗号占着席位并不作为。山下智久也是公卿贵族，接受的却是新式教育，说“同流合污”重了点，他们这些注入外来新鲜血液的新贵族与父辈的旧贵族意见不合早生反骨，但力量对比显得过于孱弱，即使结社也没有反抗父辈的实力和信心。议院里新旧贵族每天吵来吵去，吵得头疼。

山下智久握住龟梨和也的手：“夫人今天辛苦了。”

“你都不知道我今天做了什么，辛苦在哪里？”龟梨和也笑着说。

他不知道龟梨和也对别人是不是也一样礼数周正得过分，哪怕是他这个名义上的丈夫也距离感十足，没有太多的情绪外露，温顺得像只鹿，他能理解龟梨和也对他设防的原因，稍微有点介意。

“可以跟我说，我想听。”

“一整天都在几个铺子之间来回跑，没有什么大事，没有很累。”闲言碎语太多，龟梨和也不屑记挂，如果山下智久听信了什么要来质问他，他也没什么好说的。

Alpha抠了抠他的手心，“多相信我一点吧。”


	13. 高校教师※part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摸鱼

悄咪咪摸个鱼，樱井三三和小田切龙，应该没有撞梗吧，撞梗就删掉重写😤

“令尊已经和学校打过招呼了。”

樱井遥打量了一会儿眼前的少年，细长高挑的眉毛，漂亮又冷漠的眼睛，鼻脊上还带着伤，嘴角紧绷着，下颌线清晰，隐隐有瘀青还没褪去。是他不太喜欢的学生类型，整天有发泄不完的精力，叫嚣着“这世界没人懂我”然后到处闯祸，家世不比寻常，是那种真的没什么人生经验没吃过什么苦、被保护得太好，十足的小破孩。

小田切龙也在看他，眼底全是不屑。

在女生中人气很高的樱井先生在他看来像只散发气味高调求偶的孔雀，对，孔雀。

“今天先做这份练习，测试一下你的英语水平，小田切同学。”

樱井遥坐到了他旁边的座位上。

小田切龙蹙着眉，写了几笔就停下了。“不会。”

樱井遥拿起他的答题纸看了看，表情严肃。

“令尊希望你能在结业考试之后去留学。这个成绩可不行。”从这只孔雀嘴里说出来总觉得嘲讽满点，小田切龙有点火大，但他并没有表现出来。接下来樱井遥说的话比他日常听的训斥要委婉得多，也更令人烦躁。

“你有完没完了？我才不想被一只发情的孔雀说教！”小田切龙甩下这句话拿起包就要走。

樱井遥一愣，自尊心被戳了个口子。发情的孔雀？原来这小子是这么看他的。“等一下，补习还没结束，小田切同学！”

他以成年人的体能优势堵住了小田切龙的去路，毕竟是个卑鄙的大人，小田切龙挥起的拳头没击中他，反而被压制得死死的，“我大学时是空手道社的社长。”他解释了一句，现在的结束姿势很微妙，勉强算壁咚吧——一只手臂锁着小田切龙的两手，膝盖抵在他小腹要害上，另一只手扶着墙。

小田切龙快被这只近在咫尺的孔雀身上的香水味熏死了，又气又恼，盯着樱井遥紧抿的嘴唇，突然脑袋短路，恶狠狠地咬了上去，樱井遥吃痛张开了嘴，小田切龙恶意的舌尖滑进去转了一下。

有烟草的味道，这只孔雀喷这么多香水是为了掩饰身上的烟味啊。

“老师嘴里都是烟味，好难闻！”他肯定是脑子坏掉了才会这样做，这绝不是他的本心。

樱井遥的表情有点可怕，小田切龙不敢挑衅了。

“今天该教你，什么叫不自量力。”


	14. 高校教师※part2

小田切龙离家出走后在酒吧打工，这是他和樱井遥初次见面的契机。穿着名贵西装佩戴名表连跑车都是骚包的红色，身上的味道也很不招人喜欢，樱井遥看上去很像字面意思上的成功人士，他的臂弯里挽着的女孩个子高挑身材火辣，笑容元气满满，是酒吧常客，跟店里的人都很熟，对着完全不熟的小田切龙也能热络地套近乎，这让小田切龙也不太适应，看到她来立刻钻回吧台里面帮忙。

那女孩子叫高塔凛凛子，27岁。一提年龄就气急败坏，像只炸毛的猫。她和樱井遥的关系——小田切龙觉得，樱井遥是她的预备役男友。恋爱体质的高塔凛凛子总是接二连三地遇到渣男，每次都是喝得惨兮兮的拉着樱井遥吐槽。樱井遥这个倾听者很合格，分析冷静发言精准，每次都一针见血，让高塔凛凛子哭得花枝乱颤。

旁观者角度的小田切龙像是看了一出“我喜欢你你不知道我喜欢你”和“我知道你喜欢我但我装作不知道”的幼稚短剧。大人的世界他不懂。

他曾看到樱井遥亲吻醉酒昏睡在跑车副驾的凛凛子。

进入感情空窗期的高塔凛凛子想泡小田切龙，得知对方比自己小接近十岁之后居然犹豫了起来。小田切龙委婉地提醒她，身边不是有个很不错的人选吗。

“……哈？你说遥？开玩笑，他是我弟弟诶！亲的！”凛凛子瞪着美丽的眼睛解释，“是我妈和我继父的孩子，我们不同姓。”

小田切龙表面上无动于衷，内心波澜壮阔，活生生地被雷倒。

禁断之恋啊。

现实生活中遇到这种狗血情节真是太尴尬了。

被带到新的学校后，小田切龙在父亲指派的工作人员的安排下见到了樱井遥，稍微有点庆幸的是对方根本不记得他是谁。父亲想让他高中结业考试后立刻去国外念书，樱井遥接受委托在课后为他补习英语。

时间太仓促，加上小田切龙的抵触心理，他和樱井遥起了冲突。小田切龙做了一件他活了17年最后悔的事——挑衅樱井遥，还是有点下三滥的法子。

他强吻了樱井遥。

他的心情像刚刚从高塔凛凛子那里得知她和樱井遥是姐弟的那刻，震惊、鄙夷却又隐隐期待。小田切家家风严谨，他那个控制欲特别强的父亲像照顾盆栽一样严厉地把小田切龙修剪管理成自己要求的样子。即便是现在进入叛逆期渴望摆脱父亲控制，小田切龙依旧没有做出什么比逃学、离家出走更“出格”的事。

从一直以来接受的教育和道德要求，他应该反省自己对师长的不尊重，对樱井遥道歉。但是他渴望打破现在的困境，无法彻底与父亲断绝关系，找到能宣泄自己心底不甘的途径也好。

恋着自己亲姐姐的樱井遥，像是朝他展示那些他不曾接触过的东西的窗子——小田切龙享受着宛如自虐的痛感和不知报复了谁的愉悦，迈出这一步后就不能回头。

稍微有点意外的是樱井遥没有拒绝他。大概他也需要从永无出路的禁断之恋里暂时抽身出来吧。

新奇的尝试不止和男人接吻了，小田切龙和樱井遥在那辆红色跑车里压抑着喘息互相抚慰，他坐到驾驶座的樱井遥身上，下面脱光了用股沟磨蹭他的性器，樱井遥用手照顾他的，没有对他索取更多，永远没有提出做到最后一步。即便小田切龙主动要求也会被他拒绝。“你一定会后悔。”

后悔？小田切龙已经没有羞耻的概念，他在不断考验自己能承受到何种地步，后悔的心情早就抛到了脑后，在绝望的疼痛和堕落的欢愉里越陷越深。

还有多少是他没有见识过的，他以前想也不敢想的、恐惧的，优等生、正经人家不会做的，他都很想尝试一下。

小田切龙尝试抽烟呛得泪水涟涟。和樱井遥接吻时他很喜欢那人身上有烟草的味道。剩下的半支烟回到了樱井遥手上，成年人的吞云吐雾让他更加心生向往，主动贴着樱井遥讨吻，樱井遥拒绝带着一嘴烟味亲他，小田切龙扯着樱井遥的领带抗议，咬他紧紧闭合的唇瓣。

他已经够过分了，就算樱井遥叫停，他也不愿就此打住。

小田切龙尝试用网络交友，难听点说就是约炮，因为和樱井遥从来没有做到底。第一次伪造年龄和姓名这么玩，他说不清是恐惧还是兴奋。所幸那个男人年纪稍长，谈吐很斯文，充分照顾他的感受。本来准备进行下一步交流时樱井遥突然出现，带他离开，并且辞严色厉地警告了对方。

他和樱井遥这一次闹得很不愉快。被樱井遥甩到床上，小田切龙还在破口大骂，樱井遥的表情和他们第一次冲突时被他强吻一样，有点可怕。

“很想被操是吗？”

樱井遥脱掉外套和衬衫。

“你真的越来越不听话。明明以前不是这个样子的。”

他从未向樱井遥说起酒吧的事，也绝口不提高塔凛凛子。樱井遥到底还是想起了他是谁。

小田切龙口不择言，直接说破了樱井遥和高塔凛凛子的事，对自己亲姐姐一厢情愿的男人没有资格对他说教！他们的关系不也是见不得光吗？大不了鱼死网破。

樱井遥生气了。

这一次樱井遥对小田切龙没有那么温柔客气。近乎扭打在一起的亲吻扩张润滑等前戏仓促结束，他就戴着套以背后位顶入了小田切龙的后穴，不管小田切龙的痛呼和挣扎，只管按着自己喜欢的频率猛干，到后面干脆两膝抵着小田切龙跪着的膝窝，更深地顶进去。被强暴的滋味让小田切龙身心俱疲，对樱井遥憎恶万分。

都怪樱井遥，如果不是因为他……

小田切龙能怎么办，他高傲、坚韧、正直、独立，似乎有了一切符合父亲制定好标准的品质，却始终不愿活成父亲定制的样子。一直软弱的反抗着，又像现在这样，把自己的高傲坚韧什么的统统丢掉，深陷泥淖中不肯自救。

他有想过樱井遥能不能帮帮他，说一句安慰的话就好，可是樱井遥没有。

樱井遥听到小田切龙的哭声才停下来，颤抖着搂住他的背。

“老师……”


	15. 无题

黑崎高志郎×山猫

这个就是想到哪儿就写到哪儿的一篇，写不完存着

1.  
真纪子小姐为桂木先生完成药物注射，收走医疗垃圾，桂木先生的脸色很差，和前段时间相比憔悴了很多。黑崎很担心他的身体状况。

“这次的猎物是？”

“一只不守规矩的小猫。”

真纪子递过来的照片上，是一个戴着圆脸猫咪面具的家伙。

2.  
知名房产公司协创住宅因为被怪盗山猫光顾损失五亿，山猫还通过媒体曝光了协创住宅的缺陷房产项目，关于缺陷房的系列新闻占据了近几日的报纸头条。

这件事的发生直接破坏了桂木先生的计划——原本在桂木先生的策划下，白鹭白石阳一会以地产公司负责人的身份和协创住宅公寓事业部达成地产收购协议，骗取那五亿元。为此白石阳一足足筹备了半年获取对方信任，最终计划即将实施，却被一只半路横插一脚的猖狂小猫打乱了。

看起来出尽了风头的山猫没有扳倒协创住宅，他搜集的证据不够充分，协创住宅付了一笔高额赔偿金安抚住户，缺陷房项目相关高层管理和负责人辞职谢罪自愿接受调查，加上背后财阀和相关的政治渠道的疏通，这件事居然渐渐平息了。

而这个时候，白石阳一再次拜访桂木先生，想要对协创住宅进行二次欺诈，另一边声称掌握最近五年间协创住宅缺陷房项目数据资料的星谷澄子向桂木交易情报，目的是为友人拿到五千万的赔偿款。桂木把黑崎引荐给了星谷。

3.  
……


	16. 花

小坂弥斗兴冲冲地来到教师办公室交考试作弊的检讨，不知道的人还以为他是来领奖。

“连检讨都抄……”一眼扫过大半篇幅的内容，龟梨和也冷哼了一声，“你果然还是没长什么记性。”

“是老师您太小题大做了，我只抄了一小段，其余的还是自我发挥的。”小坂弥斗露出诚意满满的微笑，努力眨巴眼装无辜，“您就放过我吧，我赶不上棒球社的训练了老师～”

龟梨和也扶了扶眼镜，“我看起来、很好糊弄吗？……重写，就在这里，我陪你写完，棒球社的训练取消。”

“诶？老师你怎么这样……”还想萌混过关的学生被龟梨和也一个眼神唬住，乖乖地接过纸笔。

身为班主任还是棒球社的指导老师，平日里龟梨和也的严苛和纵容都拿捏得当，跟这帮孩子相处得很愉快。小坂弥斗是龟梨和也的小粉丝，喜欢打棒球，更喜欢耍滑头，总以为自己能被龟梨和也特殊对待所以有时候没大没小，是个只长个子不长脑子的家伙。

这份检讨一拖拖到下午六点，天色将暮，云层带着薄薄的浅红色，小坂弥斗磨磨蹭蹭地写到结尾。这时有人轻轻叩门：“龟梨和也先生在吗？”

小坂弥斗立刻抬起脑袋，被龟梨和也摁下去，他偏着头暗戳戳地从下往上偷瞄。门外的人告声罪走了进来，脚上是一双篮球鞋，背着大容量背包，声音居然有些耳熟。

“山下学长？！”

小坂弥斗猛地站起来，他的反应让来人吓了一跳，对方怔了怔，点了点头，“你好。”

山下智久是A高的传奇人物。

他比小坂弥斗高两届，已经毕业。学习成绩很好暂且不说，运动神经也是拔群的，带领着学校的篮球队拿过全县比赛的奖，还会很多乐器，在各种学校活动中表演过乐器独奏，最最重要的是这位帅得惨绝人寰，还表里如一，没有黑点。小坂弥斗入学时可是瞻仰过这位超级爱豆级别的人气王的风采的，印象深刻。

山下智久现在就读的大学和A高离得不算远，常常有人在学校论坛里贴出偶遇他的照片，他的影响力一直延续到算上小坂弥斗往后的下三届学弟学妹们。

“学长好！学长……”

“写完了吗？”龟梨和也冷漠地用纤维纸擦着眼镜，把小坂弥斗按回座位上。

在自己曾经崇拜不已的学长面前写考试作弊这种龌龊小事的检讨，小坂弥斗臊得很，怕被问及，慌慌张张地跑掉了。

“老师……”山下智久目送小坂弥斗跑远，转过身来看着龟梨和也。

龟梨和也常期伏案工作导致视力下降了很多，捧着眼镜，眼神迷茫。

“我忘记带钥匙了，我们一起回去吧。”

收留山下智久——可能收留这个词不是很恰当，他们现在是合租的室友，曾经的师生。

回到住处，龟梨和也换了衣服，洗净手下厨。山下智久理所当然地享用了龟梨和也准备好的晚饭的二分之一。饭桌上聊到近况，龟梨和也言简意赅：“什么时候搬走？”

“老师，您很急着换室友吗？”山下智久苦笑。

“我听到你说要搬走了。”龟梨和也停顿一秒，“不是故意偷听的。”

“多谢款待。”

他们的亲密关系大概从高中开始，山下智久的优秀让年轻的班主任龟梨和也与有荣焉。过高的人气追捧让山下少年甘之如醴又非常困扰，他的一举一动都能带来声势浩大的反馈，本就早慧敏感，所以顾忌的东西越来越多，作为师长，龟梨和也率先发现了他的心中郁结，充当了开导他的角色。

普通的，关系很好的师生。

山下少年的烦恼只是成长过程中的一段不愉快的插曲，作为过来人的龟梨和也只是给出了贴合自己人生经历的建议，没有过分干预。至少龟梨和也是这么认为的。

棒球社的成员们吵吵闹闹地说想去老师家里作客，龟梨和也同意了。没想到篮球社的山下智久也跟了来。一群半大孩子在客厅里咋咋呼呼地抢着游戏手柄，龟梨和也在开放式厨房准备菜肴，还要分神管教一下无法无天的臭小子们。山下智久坐着和他们聊了一会儿，主动凑过去问龟梨和也需不需要帮手。

“对了山下！我看到你去找龟梨老师了，是遇到什么事了吗？”

问这个问题的人可能没有恶意，但山下智久手上一松，差点把调料瓶扔到地上，龟梨和也眼疾手快托住了他的手腕。

“滚啦滚啦山下君能有什么麻烦，他可是かみさま！跟你们这些凡人是有区别的！”山下智久在棒球社的好友立刻提高嗓门大声调笑试图转移话题。

山下智久解释：“一点儿课业上的问题。”

龟梨和也帮腔：“真希望你们在学习上能有山下同学十分之一的用功。”

于是少年们闭嘴了，继续抢夺游戏手柄。

之后总有人有意无意地向龟梨和也问起山下智久的事情，想从他那里套些话。龟梨和也统统回避了。他对山下智久承诺过不会对外人说他们交流的内容。

山下智久第二次去龟梨和也家里吃饭是自己一个人，少年到底还是好奇老师的单身生活，问了很多问题，龟梨和也一一作答了。

“我可没有你想的那么顽强。”听到山下智久对自己的评价，龟梨和也笑出声。

少年没有继续深入地问下去，转而问自己可不可以留宿。

“只有一张床，你只能睡沙发。或者，我送你回去。”

第三次来作客的山下少年睡了沙发。

三年级上半学期的时候发生了一件说起来不大不小的恶性事件。

山下智久被人匿名举报，称他在刚刚举办的全国高中生竞技大赛中作弊。

校方当然第一时间进行调查澄清，但是想把山下智久拉下神坛的人似乎在这一刻结成了同盟。学校里开始传播校方为山下智久私设特权的谣言，一个最明显的证据是龟梨和也作为师长和山下智久走得很近，有私心包庇的嫌疑。

龟梨和也在澄清会上当着全校师生的面，义正辞严地声明：“我对我的所有学生一视同仁，问心无愧。”

棒球社的小崽子们起哄着应和，力证龟梨和也说的是事实。

这件事最后以举报人自己掉马承认是因为嫉妒才恶意污蔑、诽谤山下智久并自愿承担后果结束。

学校还增发了一个安慰奖给山下智久。

但是，至此，山下智久跟龟梨和也疏远了。直至毕业，山下智久也没有再去找过龟梨和也。

所以，就是很普通的师生关系。

A高和山下智久的大学离得很近，所以两年间龟梨和也偶尔会在车站见到山下智久，礼貌地互相问候，但几乎没有同路。突然发现变成同行是因为山下智久那段时间在校外找住处，机缘巧合之下龟梨和也介绍了自己的新住址，他们变成了室友。

一开始两个人相处很是拘谨，说不清楚哪里不对。转机是龟梨和也主动准备了山下智久20岁生日的礼物。

山下智久的生日庆祝和朋友一起在白天就结束了，两人一起下厨准备晚饭。饭后两个人就着啤酒看了一会儿综艺节目。

“现在我有一件事想要跟老师咨询一下。”

“嗯，什么？”

“在老师心里我是什么样的？”

“老师我啊，一直以你为荣。”

其乐融融的氛围被山下智久的下一句话打破。

“老师你不是说对所有人一视同仁吗？‘以你为荣’这句话对多少人说过呢？”

龟梨和也愣了一下，不知道山下智久为什么突然语气不善。

山下智久摘掉龟梨和也的眼镜，龟梨和也眨了眨眼还是有点迷糊。

“我希望……老师对我和其他人是不一样的。”

在工作上，对待所有生徒，龟梨和也的确无愧于心没有丝毫偏袒不公正。

他隐藏的私心剖开在山下智久面前，不敢说无愧。

“我希望……老师对我和其他人是不一样的。……”

龟梨和也不知道山下智久的话里是不是有另一层含义，只是他已经自乱阵脚，不想把这段对话继续下去了。

“因为我喜欢老师。”

从前有个很小的花店，雇佣了一个年轻的店员。清晨花农会给小花店送来鲜花。店员悉心照顾着这些花，等待着她们被有缘人带走。

花店里的每一枝花都不属于店员。

有一天店员收到了花农培育的一枝最漂亮的花，店员非常非常喜欢，可是再舍不得，也不能据为己有。

这么美的花应该盛开在别人的庭院里。他只能是暂为保管。

山下少年向龟梨和也倾吐的烦恼是暗恋的心情，不可思议的，令人惊诧的暗恋故事。

“您也看到了对吧？”山下智久眉头紧锁，抿着嘴唇，和平日里的做什么事都游刃有余，永远斗志昂扬的精英模样大相径庭。

少年暗恋的对象是即将成为自己继父的男人。

龟梨和也的心揪紧了。他严肃承诺不会说出去。如果山下智久想要找人诉说，他乐意倾听。

事实上他享受着山下少年对自己的依赖和信任，就像那个花店的店员认真地珍惜与他心爱的那枝花相处的每一分每一秒。

少年的疏远在他的设想之中，迟早会有那么一天的。不属于他的花要去适合自己的庭院生长。

可是山下智久对他说喜欢。

喜欢这种心情并不是什么麻烦，只是会让人难过，甚至，会觉得可耻。少年最介意的是别人会怎么看待自己，难得地开始一点点累积对教师身份的龟梨和也的信任，他们的关系变得越来越亲密，也促使少年从无果的难言的短暂的暗恋中彻底解脱出来。

因为有了更想与之相恋的人。

三年级发生的那件事对山下智久最大的影响是坚定了信念。师长的身份也好，年龄的鸿沟也罢，包括无法共通的那份心意，都不能成为阻碍他的壁垒。

他看到龟梨和也听到自己的告白后脸上一瞬闪过的慌乱和努力装出来的无动于衷，没有他担心的震惊和鄙夷。

害怕下一秒龟梨和也说出拒绝的回答，山下智久抬手遮住龟梨和也雾蒙蒙的眼睛，吻住他正欲开阖的唇瓣。

小坂弥斗和其他棒球社成员们跑来龟梨和也这里吃饭，在客厅里和新入社的后辈们争抢游戏手柄，幼稚极了。

拎着一大袋子罐装饮料回来的山下智久一进门，发现各位来蹭饭的学弟们僵硬地立正站好对他行注目礼，让他去厨房的这几步路走得格外紧张。

“过来帮我一下。”龟梨和也打开厨房的门把山下智久拉了进去，小声地说抱歉。

“我不是不喜欢家里有其他人。”山下智久解释，“但是和外人一起……你怎么这么受欢迎啊。”

龟梨和也亲了亲山下智久的眼角，安抚有些泛酸的恋人。

“肯定在kiss了。”

听墙角的小坂弥斗等人啧了一声。


	17. 无题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后续

龟梨和也睁开眼睛，视线里一片斑驳的色块，最后慢慢定格成年轻恋人的头毛和侧颜。

说着以前睡沙发很不舒服一直想跟老师睡一张床的正直少年认真地提出了邀请，沐浴完毕的龟梨和也慢吞吞地点了点头，被化身成微笑天使萨摩耶的山下智久压倒在床上。

“老师也喜欢我吧？”

“唔。”

“我其实没有这个自信，但是我想，只要老师不直接拒绝我……”

“最喜欢你了。”

这是意外惊喜，山下智久心满意足地揽着龟梨和也的肩膀吻了吻他的眉心和眼睛，手捉着睡衣衣摆探进去，顺着龟梨和也的腰腹弧线轻抚，指尖带着点凉意。龟梨和也忍不住瑟缩了一下，被误以为是抗拒的表现。小恋人收回手，表情讪讪。

“如果……我没有跟老师告白，老师会先承认喜欢我吗？”

不会。

他大概会一直做那个花店里的店员，等候自己最喜欢的那枝花找到有缘人。

显然他的沉默让山下智久预想到了答案。

年轻的恋人气急败坏地扯开龟梨和也的衣扣，在龟梨和也反抗之前，赌气似的啃了啃他的锁骨，留下印记后慢慢地嘬弄他颈侧的皮肉，试图把他拆吃入腹。

龟梨和也配合地摊开手臂，把整个胸膛都毫无遮掩的暴露出来，山下智久的手掐着龟梨和也胸前硬硬凸起的两个小乳粒。高度近视的眼睛被水汽一浸视线更加模糊，龟梨和也恍惚中以为自己看到了十代的山下智久，为这个荒唐念头感到羞耻难堪。身体对不得要领的刺激反而坦诚直接，让年下的恋人似乎更起劲了。

但是山下智久很快就停止欺负他的恶劣行径，舔了舔龟梨和也的唇角，抱怨起来：“老师你不知道自己有多受欢迎吗。”

“虽然老师说喜欢我，但我还是很担心……再晚一步老师你就移情别恋了。”

“老师能不能再多给我一点‘我们在谈恋爱’的实感？”

龟梨和也点点头。

持续整晚的激烈情事由此拉开序幕。龟梨和也指导着山下智久一步一步继续，他引以为傲的学生勤奋好学的特质弥补了技巧上的不足，被握住命脉纾解情欲的龟梨和也分开两腿，腰部以下酥软一片使不上力，费力地支起上半身去吻山下智久的嘴唇和下巴，想要堵住自己喉咙里急不可耐的邀请。

山下智久的性器戳弄着龟梨和也的腿根，不停地捣来捣去弄得会阴黏腻不堪。瞧见沾着水渍的肉粉色穴口微微张开，他轻轻松松地埋了手指进去，眉头微不可查地皱了皱。龟梨和也短促地叫了一声，立刻闻到情欲味道中裹挟着的醋意。

“老师……以后只许你看着我。”年下小恋人说着任性的话，温柔地托着龟梨和也的腰，两人鼻尖抵着鼻尖，清晰地感受着昂扬的性器一寸一寸地进入被撑开的小口，紧接着被穴内温暖的软肉裹住。龟梨和也颤巍巍地去摸自己的前端，猝不及防地被按倒，就着这个姿势被缓慢地抽插了几下，居然就这么射了出来。他真的很久没有做过了，一点点的刺激就能让他窘迫得像个初尝禁果的新手。

想必年轻的恋人是很高兴的，他太想证明自己对这个人的喜欢和对这具身体的执念了，收到这样敏感又直接的回应，立刻贴紧龟梨和也的腰胯，加快交合频率，低头送上不知餍足的亲吻。

龟梨和也感觉到年龄悬殊带来的差距，几番折腾下来他已经精疲力尽，而山下智久鼓起的肌肉和炙热的温差显示他仍有余裕。最后龟梨和也疲惫睡去，在非工作日的早晨依旧准点醒了过来。

他等待尚未完全苏醒的身体感官给予反馈，忍不住盯着山下智久看，小心翼翼地顺着枕头移过去，想要看得更清楚一点。小恋人的睫毛颤了颤，嘴角缓慢地抿出弧度，在龟梨和也凑近时突然蜻蜓点水似的蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

最近龟梨和也身边出现了一些陌生的人，大多是和自家恋人差不多年纪的在校学生。他隐约觉得是有什么事情要发生，但没有过于记挂在心上。

让人哭笑不得的事发生在棒球社训练的下午，看台上出现了一个漂亮的女孩子，让棒球社成员们格外振奋，女孩子一直看完了训练全程，并在结束后找上了龟梨和也。

女孩子看着简单沐浴后换掉运动服的龟梨和也，说了一段让他有点不知所措的话，中心思想是“想看看作为自己情敌的老男人长什么样子”。

情敌？老男人？

不管哪个词都令龟梨和也心情复杂。

好在这女孩子没有什么过激的行为，向龟梨和也道了歉，表示自己无意冒犯，甚至还含着泪送上祝福。

这个操作让龟梨和也一头雾水，傍晚与还在学校里没有回来的恋人通电话说起了这件事。

“老师你看……我也是很受欢迎的嘛。”

虽然说着什么自吹自擂的话，但语气平直得仿佛在陈述事实。

不过下一秒山下智久就带了点撒娇的语调：“想见你了，老师。”

“昨天才见过好不好。”

“今天的山下智久想见今天的龟梨和也。”

龟梨和也心里一暖。这个时候，家里突然停电了。

龟梨和也握着发出亮光的手机，抬眼看过去还是一片混沌的黑暗。由于线路维修实行短暂的分区停电这件事他一时竟然忘了，什么都没有准备，还把眼镜留在了办公室里。

因为职业原因，龟梨和也的视力不算太好，不戴着眼镜的话在光线昏暗的地方分辨东西都非常困难。

“怎么了？”

“停电。”

“害怕吗？等我，我马上回去。”

害怕倒不至于，但是一个人在黑暗的环境里待久了难免会有稀奇古怪的联想。龟梨和也看着急剧下降的手机电量，十分钟的体感像是过了一个小时，他想了想缩到了床上。

山下智久匆匆赶回来的时候，他的年上恋人还在小睡没有醒来，身体凹成柔软的弧，隔着黑暗轮廓也那么诱人。

（卡在车上了脑补一下，噫，真好吃）


	18. Chapter 18

作为船行的小少爷，龟梨和也不用操心家业继承的事，对时兴的航海探险家这个职业很有几分兴趣。12岁那年，他又多了一个弟弟，在弟弟的满月酒那天遇上了前来祝贺的山下智久。

已经步入三十代的年轻航海探险家山下智久是个研究人鱼的专家，此行的主要目的是租借龟梨家的船运输他的珍贵藏品——美人鱼“黑珍珠”去首都威涅尔展览。当然还有其他的一些人鱼收藏品。这不是他与龟梨家的第一次合作。山下智久跟龟梨家爸爸商量这件事时，龟梨和也刚好在旁边，得空问了一句：“请问您……可以让我见一见她吗？”

看对方的神色这个要求也不算过分，只是……

“‘黑珍珠’并不是活着的生物，她已经是一具尸体了。”

龟梨和也有些失望，但还是没打算放弃。为了满足12岁孩子的好奇心，山下智久没有再说什么拒绝的话打击这个系着领结一本正经的小绅士，而是跟龟梨和也约好时间一起去码头——那里是“黑珍珠”暂时安放的地方。

“谢谢叔叔。”

……

“不是说你们俩是忘年交吗？你12岁就认识他了啊，那位山下先生。”

“他还来喝过我的满月酒呢，算起来应该是他单方面先认识我的。”

“后来呢？你们怎么就断了联系呢？”

“……”

12岁的龟梨和也见到仿佛没毛的猴子和无鳞的鱼身拼凑在一起的干瘪丑陋的“黑珍珠”那刻，觉得自己成为航海探险家的预想可以换成另一个。他懊恼地向山下智久描述自己想象中的“黑珍珠”，她应该是个躺在水晶棺材里睡美人一样的黑皮肤公主，怎么会是这副尊容？

“我见到她的时候，她就是这个样子了。”山下智久笑笑，“人鱼是很骄傲的生物，黑珍珠在被渔民捕获的那一刻选择结束自己的生命。”然后她辗转多人之手，被做成干尸保留下来。

“叔叔没有见过活着的人鱼？”

山下智久摇头说没有。

人小鬼大的龟梨和也不至于梦想破灭彻底失望，倒是由此突然兴致大增，说想去亲眼见活着的人鱼。航海探险家表示自己可以为他提供技术指导和一些航海经验参考。知道对方是很有名的人，年纪比他大二十岁，但龟梨和也暂时不能体会到这些差异，他用和朋友交流的态度，不卑不亢地向山下智久致谢。

这是他们友谊的开端。在探险家离开这里去首都之前，他们经常见面，龟梨和也向山下智久学习那些探险守则，把世界各大海域神游了一遍。一直到龟梨和也16岁第一次出海之前，他们仍旧保持通信，回想起来龟梨和也仍然相信他们彼此都诚意十足，年龄和阅历的差距没有成为隔阂的温床。

志同道合。

龟梨和也这么以为。

山下智久最后一次跟龟梨家合作，是租赁船队开始新的探险。他们在初次会晤的码头告别。但是四个月后，残损的船队回来了，山下智久不在。这个时候第一次乘船出海的龟梨和也还在海上漂着，暗戳戳地期待与山下智久的船队偶遇。等他返航，发现一切都走到尾声，为了偿还债务，“黑珍珠”和其他人鱼收藏都由山下智久的家人做主拍卖掉了。

这对龟梨和也来说是个沉重的打击。他设法调查山下智久失踪事件的始末，但还是一无所获。

龟梨和也准备去参军，这件事与家人商量了很久。家境优越的船行少爷走到这一步很冒险。皇室支持远游扩张，重视海军舰队的发展，民间私掠船也得到许可在一定海域内活动。龟梨和也想要在短时间内周游各地，积聚大量金钱，参加海军算是个好些的选择。

22岁的龟梨和也成为了第一舰队里最年轻的船长，几乎是不可思议的履历。虽然还是对探险家的下落一无所知，但终于得知了“黑珍珠”的去处。这位人鱼公主出现在异国的一场拍卖中，龟梨和也不能用个人名义买下她，只能拜托了中介。

“山下先生人一定很好，你们关系肯定很好，你看他都去世那么久了你还在收集他的遗物……”

“他没死，你最好闭嘴。”

这个姓藤川的中介是个混血，话痨，跟别人交流常常吃瘪但丝毫不影响他自来熟的性格。藤川也知晓“黑珍珠”的来历，他为龟梨和也争取私下交易的机会却被拍卖方拒绝，直到进入拍卖会场才知道有劲敌奔着“黑珍珠”而来。

“这群绿眼佬就是瞧不起人嘛。”藤川悻悻地抱怨，明明他也是有一半绿眼佬血统的。

展示台上的“黑珍珠”多年不见，可能因为保存不当，变得更丑了。

第一次喊价时藤川留意到那位也想要“黑珍珠”这条鱼干的劲敌似乎也不是本国人，于是提醒了龟梨和也。龟梨和也早就打定主意无论如何都要买下“黑珍珠”，倾尽家财也在所不惜，根本没有在意这个。藤川估计对方被他的气势吓住，拍卖中止。

藤川转告龟梨和也，那位买家想要与龟梨和也进行协商。他神色古怪。

“那位先生说……他只是拿回属于自己的东西。”

穿着绀色礼服的男人出现在龟梨和也面前时，龟梨和也还没有那种与故人重逢的真实感。

“山下叔叔？”

山下智久礼貌地看着他。他们认识四年，然后有六年的时间不曾见过面，这期间龟梨和也迅速成长，而山下智久应该已经到了四十代的年纪，可他居然还是跟龟梨和也记忆里的那个简直无所不能的探险家叔叔一模一样，没有老去。

怎么会呢。

龟梨和也有太多问题想要问清楚了，但对方困惑地蹙着眉头，轻咳了一声，“这位先生……我们不认识吧？”

藤川在一旁一副欲言又止的样子，眉毛都纠结到一起去了。

龟梨和也摇摇头。“……是我认错了。”

“海盗？”

“原本那位只是一个小有名气的私掠船船长，后来发了家也犯了法，被通缉后，变成了海盗。”藤川心有余悸，他被对方报上的名号吓得不轻。龟梨和也没有拍下“黑珍珠”，他的酬劳肯定减半，但是比起得罪恶名昭彰的海盗，这个情况还算是好事。

当然，藤川不清楚龟梨和也是军方的人。

Captain Steller，身份不明的私掠船长，大约五年前初次出没在这一带的海域，本尊酷爱搜集人鱼相关的东西，据说是接受了人鱼之国的雇佣替那个神秘国度抹去关于现世人鱼留下的一切痕迹。也有人说，他因为盗取了人鱼之国的宝藏受到诅咒，只能不停地在海上漂泊，为了破除诅咒才不断收集人鱼藏品。

他的活动范围不断扩大，引起了该国海军的注意，但是舰队多次袭击失败。倒是应证了一部分传说，从人鱼之国来的神秘船长，驾驶着一艘幽灵一样会隐形的船。

龟梨和也对他略有耳闻，因为这位船长完全避开了他所在国家的领海，所以从未遭遇过。

和航海家有同样一张脸的海盗船长拍下“黑珍珠”后，虔诚地吻了吻装着这条丑陋鱼干的箱子，看得龟梨和也倍感不适。大概是以为龟梨和也还心有不甘，海盗船长坏笑着对着龟梨和也送出告别的飞吻。

他的山下叔叔绝不是这样的人。

但是……

潜入Captain Steller的幽灵船对龟梨和也而言是个相当冲动的决定，他从未这么冒失。他一路追踪下来，那艘船在收入“黑珍珠”后一连几天都漫无目的地在公海上漂来漂去，没有挂起任何标明身份的旗帜，这不合乎法律。幽灵船对各种尖锐的提醒都无动于衷，没有回应也没有避让，似乎在等待他上钩。

幽灵船上似乎刚刚结束了一场屠杀，船员们横七竖八的尸体从甲板一直铺到内舱，没有那位Captain Steller的踪迹。

龟梨和也在船舱的水槽里看到了“黑珍珠”。不是那个面目狰狞的丑陋半人形鱼干，而是12岁时他还没有见到过“黑珍珠”时的幻想——熟睡着的深肤色的人鱼公主，海藻一样蓬松的长发，伸展着的手臂上长着透明的鳍，饱满的胸部和比例完美的腰臀，以及银鳞点缀的漂亮鱼尾。

她太好看了，不像是这个世界会有的生物。

龟梨和也被她的美丽诱惑着靠近水槽，冷不防地后背被什么东西蹭了蹭，触感冰凉。他如梦初醒，警惕地挥起防身的匕首。

随着类似蛇类腹部贴地而行的响动，长长的濡湿的东西慢慢卷住龟梨和也的双腿，是那个Captain Steller。他赤着上身，腰部以下已经变成了粗长的黑色鱼尾，紧紧绞住龟梨和也，让他们姿势亲昵地靠在一起。碍着那张脸，龟梨和也举着匕首不敢刺入，他人生的前16年是金贵的富家少爷，后面6年是受过严苛训练的军人，两种身份都骄矜自傲，现在这样狼狈还是第一次。

“小和？”

人鱼贴住他的耳垂。

“你是来接我的吗？”

接下来的发展让龟梨和也心惊肉跳，他那句“山下叔叔”还没有喊出声，就被人鱼叼住了嘴唇。人鱼细密的齿列咬得龟梨和也唇舌一阵刺痛，没多久就尝到了淡淡的血腥味。凶狠的亲吻之下龟梨和也几乎要窒息了，剧烈挣扎起来，人鱼回过神，担忧地松了口，讨好地舔舐着龟梨和也的下颌，然后剥开了他的衣服。

“叔叔？！”

人鱼腰下的某个地方鼓起，蹭着龟梨和也的小腹。那是类似海豚之类哺乳动物的生殖孔，但有薄薄的一层软鳞覆盖，里面藏着他的阴茎和睾丸。

意识到可能会发生什么荒唐至极的事，龟梨和也又惊又怒，匕首恶狠狠地刺了下去。

起因是一场人鱼的恶作剧。

六年前的那次远航，山下智久所在的船只和船队走散，进入了一片陌生海域，他们踏上了那片海域中的一个小岛，为了果腹，大家齐心协力杀了一只生活在那片海域的巨儒艮，然后被一群突然出现的人鱼抓住治了罪，理由是戕害他们族中的圣兽。

人鱼们似乎期待已久，拿走了他们的记忆，开始驱役他们。

“接受人鱼之国雇佣”这种传言算是对了一半。最后的任务是找到“黑珍珠”。如约完成任务准备返航交差时，船上不断有人死去——“黑珍珠”以船员的生命为养分，让自己恢复充盈的血肉，她要复活了。

甚至还为自己准备好了一个伴侣。

生殖孔张开后裹着黏液的阴茎滑出体外，睾丸仍旧埋在里面。肥嫩的龟头吐着清液，柱身饱胀精神抖擞，龟梨和也伺弄得手酸，乖乖坐在浴缸里的人鱼眨着眼睛看着他，隐隐期待。

“叔叔，这不行。”他立刻拒绝。

人鱼的驱役还没有结束。


	19. 无题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 续

“人鱼是怎么XXOO的？”龟梨和也一本正经地发问。山下智久的脸上有一点讶异和无措，“我不想跟未成年讨论这种问题，等你再长大一点我们再说吧。”

“不要总拿我当小孩子嘛。”他即将到16岁成年。

“因为我也没有见过活的人鱼但根据现有的文字记述和我对‘黑珍珠’的研究……”龟梨和也的好学脸让航海家额头冒出黑线，他无奈地问：“你知道这些有什么用？”

“叔叔……你告诉我，现在我该怎么办啊？”

黑色的鱼尾翻了个水花，人鱼游到龟梨和也脚边，仰起头一副求表扬的乖巧模样。龟梨和也伸出手去摸他的脸，人鱼眯起眼睛，嘴角抿了起来，看起来心情很好。

如果他没有勃起的话，龟梨和也心情也能好一点。

“小和……”

一点点的身体接触都能引发他的强烈回应，人鱼或许和人类一样，是随时随地都可以发情的生物。

这种感觉太可怕了。长着自己最敬爱的叔叔的脸的鱼尾“妖精”，在向他求爱。

“小和……”

人鱼抓住龟梨和也的脚腕，想把岸上的他拉进水里。龟梨和也挣开后退了一步。

“小和？……”

“对不起……叔叔。这不行。”

人鱼的表情变得很悲伤，猛地扎进水里去了。

龟梨和也把山下智久安置在了自己的新住处，并且为此新修了一个半封闭的水池。总不能一直让他待在浴缸里，更何况发生了那样的事。

他在浴缸里发现了从人鱼身上剥落的鳞片，惊慌失措，以为山下智久是生了什么病，为此还去翻了水产养殖的书。结果这只是人鱼小小的苦肉计。龟梨和也被人鱼拽进浴缸，鱼尾压在他腿上，硬邦邦的阴茎从生殖孔里滑出来气势汹汹地戳着他的胯部。

龟梨和也瞪着眼睛，头痛欲裂。

人鱼试图安抚他，但最后还是变成了一场角斗。

这之后龟梨和也减少了和山下智久见面的次数——希望强奸未遂这种事情不要再发生。

说到底，不能理解，无法想象，不愿接受。

人鱼的传说突然在船上变成了热门话题，连龟梨和也这个中校船长都听说了，自己家里就有一只活的人鱼，他没法不去留意这些，然后得到了同僚友情赠送的一本书，名字让人想入非非，叫《和人鱼姬同居的三年》。书腰上印着作者满是皱纹自带搞笑气质的脸和宣传语：“这不是幻想小说!这是纪实文学!”

大概引起热议的部分是关于性描写吧。

龟梨和也翻开看了看。

“雄性人鱼和雌性人鱼在下腹位置都有生殖裂，存在一些外观上的差别。雄性人鱼的阴茎以及睾丸在生殖裂内，勃起时阴茎会从生殖裂里伸出，睾丸仍留在生殖裂内。……雌性人鱼的阴蒂和阴道、子宫等位于生殖裂内，分娩时生殖裂肌肉舒张……生殖裂周围覆盖细小的软鳞……”*

“人鱼食肉，但往往对于人类，会表现出捕食欲望或者交配欲望。通过性交获取快感的行为与人类相似，但人鱼是很忠贞不渝的生物，只会对特定的对象发情……”*

虽然很像是在胡言乱语。

但龟梨和也相信他真的见过人鱼。

《和人鱼姬同居的三年》的作者上田晋也先生是个研究海洋生物的专家，但已经被什么什么海洋生物研究协会开除了，理由是妄想症。

当一个海军中校对他说“我被人鱼当成了求偶目标”的时候，他以为自己真的得了妄想症。

黑尾人鱼在水池里不安地游来游去，时不时地探出头去看一直在远处说话的专家和中校。

“这种问题你想一想不就明白了。他会对你发情，肯定是因为喜欢你啊。……你要是强行给他找别的配偶，他可能会把那家伙撕碎。”

“他是我叔叔！……”

龟梨和也想到了这一层，但是想不明白是什么时候开始的。山下智久很喜欢龟梨和也，就像龟梨和也喜欢他一样，志同道合心意相通，无关性欲、利益、年龄和阅历的差距，是这样才对。

“大骗子！”

龟梨和也坐在水池边，把手里的酒瓶扔进水里。

人鱼离得很远，偷偷地观察着他。看得出来龟梨和也心情很差，怕自己上前安慰会起反作用，所以迟迟没有靠近。

“要是没有遇到你就……”

龟梨和也少年时代构筑的梦有一半和这个人相关，说出这句话时脑袋异常清醒，到底还是没有说完，只能痛苦地捂住眼睛。

“小和……你不能接受山下智久，更不能接受一条人鱼，对吗？”

这么长时间以来，人鱼难得说了这么长一句话。鱼尾摆着水浮起来，他用手撑住水池边的石阶，腾出一只手去摸龟梨和也的脸。

“我爱你，但我不想你难过。”

龟梨和也没有躲开。

“你不爱…喜欢我这也是没办法的事嘛……”

人鱼落回水中。

龟梨和也又做了噩梦。

这一次不是他被人鱼强暴，而是另一个场景。求爱失败的人鱼选择自杀——龟梨和也为他修建的水池被血染红了，黑尾人鱼漂在一片殷红里，神情肃穆，不会再醒来。

苦肉计吗？不用到这种程度吧？

这次惊醒仿佛预兆，他急匆匆地跑到水池那里，发现人鱼已经爬到了岸上离水池很远的地方，像只搁浅的鲸，身体表面的水分流失殆尽，呼吸微弱。

“叔叔？！”

龟梨和也把他拖回水里，方寸大乱，几乎要哭出声了。

“小和？……”人鱼痛苦地喘息，没有力气浮起身体，龟梨和也踏入水中支撑着他。“我本来……是想在远航结束之后……回来找你，问你、愿不愿意跟我一起走，我、我有很多航海计划想和你一起完成……”

16岁的龟梨和也一定会同意。可是迟到了六年，22岁的龟梨和也不会答应他了。

人鱼的体温偏低，而龟梨和也的睡衣被水浸透，整个人都在发抖。

你愿不愿意跟我一起走？

原来在那个时候就已经开始了。

他暂时忘记了人鱼这种古怪的生物，一点点身体接触就能激起性欲的事了。本能随着渐渐恢复的体力一并复苏，相拥在一起的姿势让人鱼呼吸急促。他箍住龟梨和也的腰，嘴巴撞到龟梨和也的唇上，小心翼翼地舔吻。龟梨和也没有抗拒，这给了人鱼一点希望。他控制不住生殖孔里勃发的欲望，颤抖着自慰。

龟梨和也伸出手帮忙，人鱼兴奋地绷紧尾巴，和着龟梨和也的手上动作，低低地喘息。

他不可能一夜之间就放下戒心坦然接受一条人鱼的求爱，却又不受控制地想象出了他们在水中交尾的画面。

完蛋了。


	20. Chapter 20

《情人劫》

警察和黑道小头目的故事

用开水烫我吧我是个只会挖坑的shi猪

山下智久手一抬，薄被下面龟梨和也裸着的后背暴露在温度过低的冷气里，细腰扭捏，发出一声怒吼：“你干嘛？！！”

山下智久无动于衷。

起床气严重的漂亮男人睡眼惺忪地抬起头认了认人，声音带着早起的沙哑，语气却温柔了很多。

“山下警部？我最近应该没有得罪你吧。”

山下智久打开手机，向龟梨和也展示一段非常模糊的视频，是某处监控摄像头拍到的，两个人躲在角落里拥吻，看上去很被动的那位突然暴躁地推开对方，一顿拳打脚踢，然后扬长而去。

“这个人是你？”山下智久指了指屏幕上突然暴走的那个。

“这么糟糕的画质你怎么认出来的？”龟梨和也笑起来。

“因为你怎么都走不成直线。”山下智久冷漠地吐槽，屏幕上的家伙走路姿势一扭一扭的，脚步划出一个妖娆的S形，“太好认了。”

龟梨和也管着这个辖区一半的风俗店，他是龟梨组三代目的亲弟弟，也经营放高利贷、敲诈勒索等业务，是个名副其实的黑道流氓。龟梨和也被叫去警局喝茶的次数太多了，从来都毫发无损。

视频里被龟梨和也胖揍一顿的那个家伙叫小泽贤二，他被人杀了。调查结果显示龟梨和也跟这桩命案没什么关系，洗清嫌疑后就此离开。

“山下警部再见咯。”龟梨和也的飞吻山下智久接个正着，本尊面无表情地看着这个装轻浮的家伙走远，缓缓地松了一口气。

“老大，那个条子是不是在针对你。”

“算是吧。”

前途光明的警校在读生山下智久找到龟梨和也时，他正在教训没有按时偿还利息的欠贷者。与周围嘈杂的欢歌热舞截然不同的气氛——对方赤条条地跪在龟梨和也脚边，请求宽恕。看上去身材单薄的龟梨和也蹙着眉头，表情冷漠。

十分钟后，他们在另一个地方碰了面。

“嘿！长官！”

“你换了香水？”

“啊……早就换掉了。这里跟我撞香的人太多了，干脆就换掉咯。怎么，长官找我有事吗？”

“カメ……别拿我开玩笑了。”

其实有些难以启齿。

“你还记得他长什么样子吗？”

“我没有看到他的脸……只记得很瘦，腰很细，屁股很翘，声音像是没过变声期，哑哑的， 也可能是故意压得很低。”

“喂喂喂居然只记得下半身……你，真的睡了一个未成年啊？”

“不清楚，所以拜托你帮我查一查。”

“很难找的好嘛，现在暗娼很多的。……也的确有些小孩儿会出来卖。”

“所以，拜托了，カメ。”

龟梨和也无意识地揪着自己的发尾。

让山下智久这种精英中的精英低声下气地向他这种黑道混混求助，看来是发生了什么很严重的事。

回忆起那晚的细节，山下智久并没有多少印象。

他难得和朋友聚会，违反校规喝了些酒，大概酒里混了什么东西，他昏睡了很久。迷迷糊糊中感觉有人解开了他的皮带扣，炙热的唇舌贴上他的下身，在对方的殷勤侍弄下他的性器饱满地硬起了，他忍不住发出了情动的哼声。那人打算进行下一步动作时，山下智久拉住了他的手腕，腕骨纤细得硌手。

“哥哥怎么了？”对方似乎经验丰富，丝毫不慌乱。

“你是……？”

那个人轻轻地笑了一下。

山下智久甚至不知道自己在哪里，没有灯光，他什么也看不见，其他感官的敏锐被放大了若干倍。对方身上的味道很熟悉，让他一秒想到了某人，他试探地叫了一声。

“哥哥怎么能想着别人啊……”故意装出来的嗲气听得山下智久直皱眉。

“你成年了吗？”他问了。

“……哥哥今晚让我成年好不好？”

他醒来之后意识到不对劲。

被清理得太干净了。

不止身上，床褥干净整洁，沾满体液的床单和薄被不见了，地上也没有什么用过的套子之类的垃圾，浴缸和洗漱台的水渍也被好好清理过，甚至都没有留下什么指纹。

他差点以为自己只是做了一场春梦，然后看到了被掏空了的钱包。

对方收走了一切能够证明他们有过一夜情的证据，像是清理犯罪现场一样。换做是别人也一定又惊又怕。

毕业就能升任警部补的百里挑一的精英不能在起步的阶段就给自己的人生留下什么隐患。

“我明白的。”龟梨和也点点头，应承下来。

他们算是青梅竹马。精英家族的小少爷和黑道世家的小公子六岁就认识了，有过非常要好的时候。高中毕业时龟梨和也宣布“会回归家庭”，听从了父兄的安排去管理风月场，两人才慢慢关系变淡。

这个国家警察和黑道关系微妙，战后一段时间内还有黑道辅助警察管理公共秩序的特例，泾渭分明但总有牵扯。龟梨和也跟山下智久亦敌亦友，相处下去会变成彼此的“人脉”，再不复当初。

“早上好。”

“嗯，早上好。”

几乎是相拥而眠的姿势醒来，山下智久轻声对睡在旁边的龟梨和也说问候语，对方不耐烦地回了他一句，翻身卷走被子：“你下次还是去住旅馆吧，总在我这里留宿，我都不太方便带人回来。”

“门禁时间过了回不了学校，你这里离得近，而且安全。”山下智久套上长裤，“带人回来？女孩子嘛？”

“是男朋友。”

“嗯？……哦。”

他洗漱完毕穿戴整齐要回学校，“カメ、之前拜托你的事……”

“说了暗娼很难查的，现在还没有结果呢。”

“辛苦了。”

“不用客气。”

玩脱了。

“カメ……？”

龟梨和也以为自己被认了出来，微不可察地颤了颤，被抓握着的手腕扣得更紧了。“哥哥怎么能想着别人啊……”欲望蒸腾得难受，他绝对不想停下来，干脆豁出去，捏着嗓子撒娇，贴上身体想要继续的时候被制止了，“你成年了吗？”

“哥哥今晚让我成年好不好？”

太羞耻了。

他舔了舔山下智久的手指，算作邀请。对方突然扼住他的脖颈，抵着他的下颌，想要这样吻他，龟梨和也甩了甩头避开，他脸颊发烫。抗拒接吻这点让山下智久轻轻啧了一声。龟梨和也的嘴唇扫过他的锁骨和胸口，两手仍旧在两人相贴的胯下摸来摸去，贴心地讨好。

“你是小狗吗？”

“汪！”

“这么乖……给你奖励。”

被进入的时候龟梨和也呼吸一窒，一开始那个未完成的吻重新覆上来强势侵犯他的唇齿，下身的抽插动作让他又疼又爽，整个人都要融化在情欲里。他却还有心思在想国家公务员果然是很压抑的职业这种莫名其妙的事。

以后这个国家公务员的人生会怎么样呢，先是毕业升任警部补，研习期过后晋升警部，肯定会被调到中央警署工作，成为精英部门的核心分子。到时候还会有出身名门温柔贤惠的夫人，有可爱的一双儿女，这家伙怕会是个女儿奴。他会步步高升，大概能在五十岁左右坐到最高长官的位置吧，不是没有希望。

对于不能参与这个人今后的人生这个即将到来的现实，龟梨和也非常遗憾。

山下智久拎起他的一条腿侧入，性器一下一下深入研磨敏感的肉壁，扶着大腿的手绕到前面握住了龟梨和也的挺翘的前端，力道极重地揉搓。

“乖，别吸得那么紧……”

“怎么不叫哥哥了？”

他没有那么多余裕回应山下智久的诱哄，启唇全是破碎的呻吟。细软的腰变成对方手里的摆件，后入的时候挤在床榻和山下智久的身体之间的腰臀弧线更是让对方爱不释手。这种野兽一样的交媾方式下黑暗隐去了他彻底失控的表情。

他们四肢交缠，密不可分。

“心跳这么快，是在紧张什么？”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉郎摸鱼

成海朔从笔记本电脑屏幕上移开目光，嘴角不由自主地扬起——他的舞蹈家恋人刚刚起床，发梢微乱睡眼惺忪的样子非常可爱，但是身上穿着成海朔前一天换下来的衬衫，脖颈上挂着成海朔前一天戴的藏青色领带，大敞着的衬衫里空空荡荡，粉白的胸膛轻轻地起伏。

更要命的是，他的下身除了一条情趣款的内裤什么也没穿，两条白腿直挺挺地杵着。

平庆像只小猫似的抻了抻懒腰，姿态诱人。

成海朔没有打算停下手上的工作。

平庆绕到他身后，隔着椅子靠背抱着成海朔的肩膀，毛茸茸的脑袋贴着他的颈窝。准教授依旧敲击着键盘，输入让人看到都烦的长长的专业术语。美丽的恋人沉默地看了一会儿，偏过头舔了舔成海朔耳后的皮肤，又用舌头和牙齿含着啮着他的耳垂，耐心地等候回应。

果然没过多久，成海朔的手离开了键盘，覆到平庆的发上，他一侧过脸来，有些心急的平庆就凑上去讨吻。唇舌的缠绵只有短暂的十几秒，成海朔意犹未尽地用指弓推了推恋人的下颌，“很快就完成了……”

“不行……说好了假期的时候不准想工作的事。”想把成海准教授拐回床上去的平庆抱怨起来。

“是一些贤人需要的资料。”

安孙子贤人是和成海朔关系很好的警察。协助警方参与案件调查和受害者心理疏导等是成海朔经常接手的工作。最初……是贤人的胞姐，成海朔的前女友安孙子美织引荐他的。提起贤人的名字，尽管只是工作相关，平庆还是会有一点点的不舒服。

心理学者成海朔准教授对恋人的这种曲折的醋意完全感觉不到。

平庆推开笔记本电脑，白白嫩嫩的臀肉压在成海朔的腿上，情趣内裤的款式简单，后面薄薄的一条细绳已经陷进了股沟里，前面由于半勃的阴茎贴着小腹显得有点紧，但是非常适合天生色气的舞者，淫荡又不恶俗。

成海朔拒绝不了，他扯下松松垮垮半挂在恋人身上的衬衫，含住对方小巧的乳首嘬弄，两手揉着饱满的臀肉来回抚摸。

“喔……”平庆得意地扯扯嘴角，仰起头，胸前的刺激像是小股的电流一簇一簇通往全身，他很喜欢成海朔的亲吻和爱抚，享受这种直白的爱意表达。很快两颗小肉粒红肿起来，带着点刺痛和瘙痒，让平庆的呻吟声也变了调。成海朔拉住挂在平庆脖子上的领带，让恋人低下头，补上刚才没能尽兴的亲吻。

终于把衣冠楚楚的准教授剥了个干净。缠绵的唇舌游戏结束，两个人都呼吸紊乱，但是心情舒畅了不少。

平庆膝盖着地，坐在成海朔面前的地板上，抓了抓蓬松的长发，绾起两鬓，把明艳动人的小脸露出来。他润了润唇瓣，然后埋下头舔了舔成海朔肿胀的阴茎，顺着茎身鼓起的脉络吻到囊袋。亮晶晶的上目线带着明晃晃的委屈。

“嗯？”

乖巧可爱但是时不时会亮出爪子的小猫喉咙里发出惬意的喘息，舌尖绕着冠状沟打转，小幅度地吞吐肥硕的阴茎头。恋人艳丽的脸，和性器头部色差明显的嘴唇，温柔的吮吸和舔弄，都让成海朔觉得非常满意。

工作什么的……

还是比不上他重要。

他们在成海朔的办公桌上肢体交缠，畅快做爱。平庆的手臂软软地搭在成海朔肩上，和着身下的抽插叫声甜美。那条情趣款的内裤没有脱下来，性器勒得紧了，贴着小腹一下一下磨蹭，没有抚慰也慢慢地射了出来。平庆的腰腹和小腿都在打颤，舒服得泪眼婆娑。

年轻的舞者身体柔软，摆出让人亢奋的性交姿势简直是与生俱来的天赋。成海朔其实是保守派，不热衷于各种花样，只管操干平庆湿漉漉的软穴。来自恋人的助兴节目他当然也不反感。

“想和先生您……在教室里……”

“教室？”

“对，教室……就是每次都会被女孩子坐满的那个教室……”平庆摇着臀把成海朔的性器吸入更深。他有去蹭过成海朔的课，被喜欢成海准教授的女生包围着。成海朔上课的时候脱西装外套能引发短暂的尖叫，西装马甲和衬衫勾勒出的好身材一直被女生们议论个不停。

反正，是我的。

“好啊……要试试嘛。”成海朔认真地思索了一会儿，“给平庆君的单独授课什么的。”

红色的指痕嵌在恋人白皙的腿肉上很有凌虐的美感。会阴位置黏腻得很，体液混在一起流个不停。那条内裤终于被扯了下来丢在一旁。被成海朔箍在怀里顶入，平庆的腰臀几乎要弯成九十度了。性事的契合过于美妙，怎么也不觉得时间漫长。

浓情蜜意的时刻，安孙子贤人的电话打了过来。


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉郎摸鱼

闫岳又发了脾气。他最近越来越难伺候，一点点小事就会勃然大怒，搞得宅子里人心惶惶。和久井雅和是他的私人医生，也是唯一能接近他却不会让他当成发泄怒火的对象的人。

实情比想象中更为复杂就是了。

面容冷峻的医生慢慢地从雇主床上爬下来，摸到被丢在地上的眼镜，嘴角轻轻地抽搐了一下。一双肌肉强健的手臂立刻把医生捞回了床上，紧紧箍着他赤裸的带着酸胀感的腰，和久井雅和夹紧腿，下体某处还是有液体汩汩流出，沾湿了夹在两人中间的被褥。

“你想去哪里？”半梦半醒状态的闫岳少爷语气僵硬。

“我不可以下班了吗？”和久井雅和同样语气不好。

“嗯、下班时间……和久井先生的下班时间有邀约？”大概这会儿是醒了，闫岳圈在和久井医生腰上的手移到了往下的地方，吐息贴着他的耳根。怀里的美人轻轻地颤了颤，不知是兴奋还是抗拒。

“可是医生，我觉得很不舒服。您再帮我检查一下好吗？”

和久井雅和还是研习医的时候被蒙着眼睛带到某个神秘住宅里为受了枪伤的闫岳治疗。他是和久井雅和的学业资助人。但是这个知名的富豪慈善家其实是个国际犯罪组织头目。见到身中数枪奄奄一息的俊美青年昏迷中都紧锁着的眉头，和久井雅和意识到自己被动偿还恩情，可能永无止境。

他的预感成真。渐渐康复的闫岳提出让他来做自己的私人医生，虽然态度诚恳语气温柔，但并没有给和久井雅和“拒绝”这个选项。

他进出闫岳的私宅只是尽力做好私人医生的本分，却被有心人谣传成傍上了知名富豪。

“和久井医生一定很受欢迎吧？”

“嗯？没有。”

“我听到一些对您很不利的谣言。”

“请您务必……”他的“相信我”还没说完，闫岳扣住了他的掌心。

“坐实就是了。”雇主笑眼弯弯，温柔和善，却让和久井雅和冒出一身冷汗。“刚好我对和久井医生特别感兴趣。”

对方摘下他的眼镜，凑近了看他的脸，他没有避开，脚下像生了根一样，两腿僵直。他很害怕闫岳。

闫岳的指腹碰到他微张的唇瓣，恶劣地摩挲着。

“可能和久井医生不知道吧。每次您做检查的时候，离我太…近了，我会对您起反应，这里。”用那么好看的一张脸说着一本正经的下流话，这个男人……

和久井雅和的手腕被握住，掌心贴在闫岳胯部，眼底终于露出了一点惊慌失措。

这是他预感之外的事。

他不是没有同性的经验，都是你情我愿。但闫岳是个混蛋。

闫岳的阴茎被和久井雅和含着，龟头抵着他的上颚，这个尺寸吞咽起来非常困难，傲慢自矜的医生被逼出两汪眼泪。面无表情的男人仿佛从未情动，一只手揉捻着医生的发尾，按着他的后脑让阴茎进出口腔。停下来的时候和久井雅和看上去神情恍惚，口涎滴滴答答地流个不停。闫岳握着狰狞的肉棒，用龟头磨蹭着医生的脸颊和嘴唇，强迫他又含进了嘴里。

如此这般反复地粗暴地玩弄之后，闫岳射到了和久井雅和的脸上，引导他舔掉阴茎上沾到的白浊。

和久井雅和瘫坐在地上，半晌才回过神来想要清理自己。穿戴整齐的闫岳居高临下地看着他，眼神复杂。

脱光了衣服被闫岳抱在怀里，和久井雅和有些绝望，不知道闫岳会怎么对待他——这人从他的胸腹摸到腰胯，嘴里念叨着：“你太瘦了……”

他托着和久井雅和的臀部，爱不释手地捏了捏软肉。以为性事要继续的和久井医生浑身发抖。

“医生喜欢这样？完全、没有反抗啊。”

闫岳的耳语有着蛊惑人心的魔力。最后和久井雅和被闫岳玩弄到小便失禁。衣冠楚楚的闫岳少爷身上沾着的全是和久井雅和的体液，气味难闻。彻底没了力气的医生软软地倒在闫岳身边，任凭对方吻他的脸颊和嘴角。

闫岳需要一个听话的情人。

这当然有其他的人选。只是他多疑猜忌，很难对别人放心。仅是为了纾解情欲，让这个听话又十分对胃口的私人医生兼任情人方便得多。

第一次荒唐的亵玩后，和久井雅和收到了来自闫岳的署名嫖资和下一次见面的邀约，这人还贴心地标明了逾期的后果，明晃晃的胁迫。

不知不觉间，他们之间的微妙关系已经持续了一年。

他是少数获准能进入闫岳卧室的人，确定这种关系后渐渐地发展成只要两人独处就一定会以性事作结的情况，他会留宿到第二天早上。

接到备注为“坛上纪念医院人事部”的电话时，和久井雅和正弓着腰被操，紧绷的身体颤得厉害，臀肉被撞击得发红，下体狼藉一片。闫岳示意他不要去管，而和久井雅和明显犹豫不决，于是闫岳搂得更紧操干得更加凶狠让他无暇分心。配合着还没有断掉的未接通响铃，和久井雅和哀戚地叫出声。

“医生您挨操的时候还想着工作，太敬业了吧……不过我暂时没有解雇您的打算。”

“过度的性生活对身体有害的道理闫先生应该明白……”

和久井雅和从牙缝里挤出这句话，腿软得站立不住，唯一的支撑是身后的闫岳和嵌在他后穴里的硬物。

“都是和久井医生的错。”闫岳冷漠地说着调和情绪的荤话，放慢动作顶弄他的穴道，“肯定是您对我用了什么药。我只能想着和久井医生，脑子里，还有这里，如果不操操您的话会特别难受。之前从来没有过这种情况，医生是不是要给我一个解释？”

跟一头会原地发情的恶狼有什么可说的。和久井雅和只盼着自己的下班时间快点到来。拒绝在情事中跟闫岳交流的结果就是他被迫叫到喉咙沙哑。

以至于他和冲田一光见面时，被对方心疼地教育了一番。冲田一光是和久井雅和的老师，一位非常权威的外科医生，是他的偶像。冲田医生在国外任职一年，刚刚回国入职坛上纪念医院，于是联系了自己的爱徒聚上一聚。

和久井雅和把冲田一光的手机通讯录备注改成了“坛上纪念医院人事部”，他不想被闫岳发现他和冲田一光见面，也不想让冲田一光知道他和闫岳的事。以为这样可以避免不必要的麻烦，结果闫岳把他和冲田一光相聚的照片码在了他面前。

“闫先生你在干涉我的私人生活。”和久井雅和很生气。

“笑得真温柔。”闫岳置若罔闻，盯着照片里角度倾斜模糊但的确抿嘴笑着的和久井雅和。“你喜欢他吧？暗恋？他看上去比你大很多啊，有家室了吧？”

他托腮想了想，手指点着自己的嘴唇。

“我是不介意你有喜欢的人，但是我不喜欢跟别人共享。

“这位，哦，冲田一光先生有没有操过你？”

这一瞬间和久井雅和真的很想杀了眼前这个混蛋。

冲田一光对和久井雅和来说是遥不可及的存在，他的技术水平和医德是和久井努力的方向，能成为他的学生是和久井最幸运的事。和久井雅和从前并不像现在这样沉着隐忍，他改变了自己很多，为了成为冲田一光那样的人。

“闫先生……我希望您收回刚才说的那句话。”

“哪句？”

闫岳嘴角上扬，但明显不是在笑。

和久井雅和说不出口。

“医生我现在又不太舒服了。”闫岳捂着心口，轻描淡写地抱怨，“跟我上床你心里想的一直是别人，这怎么行。”

他朝和久井雅和靠近，扑面而来的压迫感让医生后退了一步。

佣人们听到他们在房间里发生了争执，但是没有人敢靠近。她们多多少少都知道医生和自家少爷的关系，一直是冷漠的旁观者。

有玻璃器皿打碎的声音。

和久井雅和毫不怀疑这个暴怒的男人想把他溺死在浴缸里。但闫岳只是揩掉了手臂上被玻璃饰品碎片划破沁出的血丝，他的衬衫湿了水变得透明，健硕的肌肉隐约可见。这人直接脱掉长裤跨进浴缸里扯开和久井雅和被水浸透的衣服。浴缸的大小允许一个成年男人跪趴着被人后入。

“我说过暂时不考虑解雇您啊。”

水位刚刚没过和久井雅和跪着的膝盖。闫岳扶着和久井雅和深凹的腰窝，胯下的凶器一点儿也不客气地贯穿窄小温润的肉穴。

“为了跳槽居然想要杀掉雇主这样不太好吧。”

他贴上和久井医生赤裸的后背，大力摆动腰胯，身下人尖叫着挣扎起来。闫岳咬住和久井雅和的肩膀，胯下继续力道相似的撞击，每一下都好像要逼出医生最脆弱最无助的声音。齿列陷入皮肉的疼痛加剧了和久井雅和的挣扎喊叫。

“雅和……”恶狼收起獠牙，舔吻医生的肩头，第一次叫了他的名字。声音温柔动听仿若爱侣，手上揉着和久井的阴茎，激烈又残暴的性交让医生被插射了，前端已经疲软，“你是真的很喜欢这样吧？每次、每次都是……”

“不是！”

他要跪不住了，闫岳就着插入的姿势把他揽进怀里，顺势一顶就进得深了，和久井雅和浑身颤抖，叫声被堵在喉咙里，身体软软的松懈下来。

闫岳扣死他的手腕把医生抵在浴室的墙上，冰凉的墙面摩擦着和久井还在不应期的性器，刺激直接又剧烈。恶狼分开医生跪着的双腿，膝盖顶进去，让医生夹在他的身体和墙壁中间动弹不得。这个姿势像把和久井雅和整个人钉在闫岳身上一样，前倾无处可躲，后仰只会被插得更深。

他低低地啜泣，声音却变得宛转迷人，身体被侵犯的愉悦强烈极了。

“雅和……雅和……”

闫岳射在了里面。


	23. 无题

“小和？好一点了吗？”

“山下君……”卧病在床的龟梨和也撑起身，单薄的里衣没有扣好裂出缝隙，胸口粉白，还能看到秀气的肋骨。

“不用这么客气的。”山下智久笑眯眯地示意他躺好，“冈田先生今天超凶啊，罚我加练了好几遍。”

两个人从教剑术的冈田先生聊到强身健体的方法和途径，在病中的少年看着山下智久结实的臂膀和肌肉很是羡慕，于是年上的人适时开口：“要摸一下吗？”

“很奇怪啊。”但是龟梨和也还是伸出手摸了摸山下智久的手臂，然后戳了戳他的胸口，“这里也很硬啊。”

山下智久解开腰带，少年惊叹了一声，眼前一亮，然后毫不客气地摸摸胸口再摸摸腰腹，“我的这里都是软绵绵的……”

“小和！！”

龟梨和也收回手，缩回被子里，露着一双笑弯了的眼睛。

“让我摸回来，小和。”山下智久一边说一边扯龟梨和也的被子。

“不行。”

少年们滚成一团，最后喘着粗气卧在一起。龟梨和也的里衣被挣开了，圆润的肩膀和深凹的锁骨露了出来。山下智久揉着他软绵绵的但是没有赘肉的细腰，逼得害羞的少年发出求饶的气音。

但是情况变得更糟了。

他硬得不行。

身体相贴的敏感让龟梨和也不知所措。“你要吗？”

“很想，但是……”山下智久蹙着眉头，“你不要动了。”

龟梨和也眨眨眼，“很难受的吧。我也有点难受。”

他伸出手摸到对方胯下，小心翼翼地抚摸。山下智久倒吸一口凉气，“小和你……”

“用手总可以吧，这个我会。”

少年眼底闪过一丝狡黠，把山下智久已经变得沉甸甸的东西从亵衣里拿出来，手拢着慢慢抚慰，声音轻柔极了，“啊……哥哥、哥哥也摸摸我的。”

“快点好起来，小和，哥哥想操你…想得很。”

起伏不定的喘息声在窄小的和室里太微妙了，只要有人靠近就一定能发觉少年们在做什么逾矩的事。他们互相比着谁情动难抑到先射出来。嘴巴碰到一起，唇舌交换着青涩的吻。山下智久特别想在龟梨和也漂亮的肩颈留下痕迹，又害怕会被替少年诊治的医官先生看穿，只好慢慢地舔着。

几乎是同时释放。

但是还没有结束。

山下智久揉着少年的臀肉，四肢纤长没什么肉的龟梨和也这里挺翘浑圆，没有因为卧病变得瘦削干瘪，他分开臀瓣想碰碰那个没有用过的小口，龟梨和也推拒：“不……哥哥、今天不行……”

“这里呢？”

他朝龟梨和也的腿根肉摸了一把，听到熟悉的甜叫，下身硬起。“就用这里。”吐着稀薄体液的龟头挤进少年的腿根，开始抽送。龟梨和也磨蹭着膝盖，软软地叫着，前端也挺了起来。

“小声点……你会引人过来的。”

龟梨和也咬住自己的手背，小声道了歉。

山下智久的手绕到龟梨和也前面照顾他挺立的阴茎，少年不由自主地摆着腰，像条无骨的蛇。

“他们关系很好呢，山下君总是会照顾我家小和，真是好孩子。”

“是的，很谢谢山下君。”

“夫人您过奖了。”

少年们对视一眼，默契地不再言语。


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 慎

快递员推测山下智久家里有一只小狗。他近来购买了一些品牌不一的牵引绳和项圈。被问及的时候，山下智久笑着说是只大型犬，非常可爱。

“很会撒娇的，但总是会不停地流口水。偶尔不怎么听话，我是真的想把它带出去，但是它有些害怕外面。发情期到了啊最近，每天都会嚎叫个不停，没有替它找什么伴侣的打算，安全起见已经预约了绝育手术。”

乖乖的小狗狗躺在床上，口球堵着无法说话，口涎淅淅沥沥地淌着，颈子上戴着皮制项圈，长长的牵引绳系在床脚，手脚都被铐住了，摆成了门户大开的姿势，发出“嗡嗡嗡”的响声的性爱玩具埋在他体内辛勤劳作，水声细微，整个会阴都是湿润的。他的腰软软地扭捏着，难耐地动来动去。

山下智久和快递员的谈话他听得到，发出微不可察的求救声，自然是没有回应的。回到室内的房屋主人吻了吻小狗狗纤细的脚踝和腕骨，温柔地安抚。

在他的爱抚下，小狗哆哆嗦嗦地射了个干净，有不少沾到了山下智久的手上。男人跪坐在高潮余韵还没结束的小狗身上，膝盖落在他头部两侧，鼓起的裆部抵着他的喉咙。山下智久摘下口球示意小狗把沾到他手指上的精液吃回肚子里去。小狗伸出舌尖舔舐，泪眼婆娑。

“还有这里。”

肿胀的一根弹出来蹭着他晶莹润泽的唇瓣，含进去的时候小狗发出一声委屈的哭叫。

“不好吃？唔，这不是吃得很开心？”

“Good job，my puppy。”

释放出来之后，他看着小狗咽下精液，舔干净肉棒，结束后小狗失神地吐出一点小舌，眼神迷茫。

很美，他对这只宠物可是一见钟情的。

“这里又湿透了……继续这样下去不太好，我来给你做绝育手术好了。”


	25. 蝴蝶君

捷报频传使得安全区中心的新都开始了无休止的飨宴庆祝。

醉酒的少校迷迷糊糊地醒来，发现自己躺在一张陌生的床上。目光触及到裹着高开叉旗袍的美腿翘臀，伸手揉了一把。对方转身嗔了一声，让他看清楚了她的相貌。

是个美人，长卷发，眉峰斜挑，妆容精致，肩膀略宽，显得腰肢更纤细了，看上去胸前也很有分量。

对视的瞬间，少校笑出来，“蝴蝶君吗？”

这其实是个并不友好的称呼，在新都里代指扮女装接客的男娼。

美人瞪圆了眼睛，红唇张了张，并没有否认。

“那，来做吧。”

旗袍美人的脖颈上的琵琶扣被解了开，少校揉着他胸前的两团隆起，吻他的下颌跟颈侧。

“这里是什么？”乳房的触感很真实，他有些好奇。

“一种新的合成材料……据说遇到明火还可以丢出去当炸弹用。”被撩拨得气喘连连的美人露出旗袍下被假体塞得鼓鼓囊囊的黑色抹胸。

“哈？……也太危险了吧。”少校似乎兴致受损，干脆直奔主题，手摸进高开叉的腿根处，美人抬起腿抵着他腰侧，方便他顺畅地抚摸胯骨往下的部位。他的身体瘦削又绵软，和像少校这样长年接受严格训练的军人有很大区别，可能是为了女装不违和做了很大的努力。

不过生理构造还是一样的，情动后勃起的尺寸也很可观。在旗袍下面鼓起的一整根非常有存在感。

大概职业使然，后穴湿得很快，手指翻搅带着点黏腻的声响。少校埋下头舔吻他大腿根部的软肉，对着没有体毛遮盖的性器呵出热气，指弓捣弄着探索到的敏感点。美人的呻吟声过于催情，让少校很想立刻插进去干他——

“蝴蝶君，你叫什么名字？”

“和、和子。”

“我们是不是见过？”

美人压着嗓子笑出声，“长官这种调情手段也太低等了吧？”

他们还没有吻过彼此的嘴唇，和子的献吻毫不意外地被少校避开了，他被按着腰分开腿，托住膝弯抬高臀部，潮湿的后穴慢慢接纳了滚烫贲张的肉棒，接下来就是大开大合的操干，像是行刑一样狠厉。

“19xx年在陆军士官学校，我见过你。”

“怎、怎么可能……我这种人……”美人痛呼出声，词不成句。

“但是……年龄、好像有点对不上。”

少校把美人搂进怀里，自下而上地顶弄，美人泪光闪闪地扶着少校的肩膀，楚楚可怜的呻吟声带着哭腔，像是求饶但更像是纵欲的邀请。少校的动作放慢了一些，撩起和子的长发，犹豫了一会儿，主动吻了上去，勾着美人嫣红的唇瓣和舌头，吻得水声啧啧，两人相拥着平复混乱的呼吸。

“你的本名叫什么？”硬物还夹在和子的后穴里，少校却像没了兴致一样一动不动，美人舔他的嘴唇讨吻催促也不予理睬，刚刚醉酒的失态仿佛片刻即逝，性交开始就已经恢复了理智。

“您是想确认什么呢？……我真的是第一次和长官您见面，您把我当成别人了吧，没关系哟。”他摆动着腰技巧娴熟地取悦留在自己身体里的东西，“这、这也是我的荣幸呢。”

“别说这样的话……你这样我会觉得自己太劣等了。”

美人吻了吻他的眼睛，下一秒就被肉棒深深顶入，发出一声甜腻的尖叫。

“你觉得我是什么人？”少校问他。

“在军部混日子的纨绔。”美人咬着嘴唇，眼神迷离情欲饱涨，似乎胆子也大了起来。

“这么直接的吗？”少校笑了笑，掐了掐他的腿肉，惹得他哀哀叫痛才住手。“有点伤人啊。”

读军校的时候，他也是风头无限的精英学员，却由于出身原因，没能亲临战场，而是被安排进了军部，作为家族后盾的一员和军部各大势力周旋，渐渐地把少年时代的壮志豪情都消磨掉了。今晚没有遇到和子的话，他也会在另一个相似的地方相似的床上醒来。也许那个泄欲对象，没有眼前的这个好。

少校穿好军靴，跪坐在床边的美人看着背对着自己的军官，像扮演温柔情人的角色一样抱了抱他的腰。抹胸里那两团所谓遇到明火会爆炸的东西抵着他的背脊。

觉得有些危险的少校转身把人拉开一点，看着妆容半残的美人有些心软，手指亲昵地蹭了蹭他的嘴角，继续提出恶劣的请求，“下次我想生插然后射在里面可以吗？”

“嗯。”

他随口一说不觉得还能有机会再见面，但和子回答得很认真，心里稍微松了口气。

森田少将赴宴途中遇袭身亡这件事闹得很大，导致接连举办数日的各处宴饮被迫取消。

“如果不是森田少将的事发生得太突然，我们早该聚一聚了。”

山下智久少校抽着烟有些感慨，这种时候才能得知他们这些同期已经有很多人不在人世。当初的士官学校已经在沦陷区里变成了废墟，很多资料都无法找回。

“你记不记得……我们的直系后辈？那一届有个长得挺好看的……”

猜了好一阵子，才有人蹙着眉头接道：

“你说的，是那个、那个龟梨和也？他因为不服管教重伤长官，被枪决了不是吗？”

上个星期他们还滚过床单。山下智久掸掉烟灰，脑袋里浮现出和子漂亮的脸蛋。

这个人又消失了。


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉郎摸鱼

知名的Alpha律师矢岛勇介先生在32岁生日那天迎来了政府分配给自己的第三位Omega，进入法律规定的试婚阶段。

之前的两位，第一个在试婚阶段用尽心思想要套牢他，耿直的律师不为所动，最后不欢而散；接下来的另一个则过于柔弱和怯懦，还有些神经质，矢岛勇介的示好对他而言仿佛变相胁迫，所以没有了结果。

这个新来的Omega叫石田勇也，22岁，是个漂亮的男孩子，和之前跟矢岛勇介试婚失败的Omega们差不多年纪，第一印象却很不一样——他像一只第一次从保温箱里出来的小奶猫，眼神纯净，带着点怯生生的好奇。矢岛勇介皱着眉头酝酿开场白的时候，小奶猫朝他绽出一个可爱的笑颜。

“您好。”

律师先生的强硬外壳崩了一个口子。

虽然是试婚，对矢岛勇介来说只像是多了一位同居室友。他这么想着，路过厨房的时候还是被系着围裙准备早饭的石田勇也弄得脚步一缓。绑着一小撮马尾辫的Omega小声哼着歌，姿势娴熟地应付着矢岛勇介不擅长招待的锅碗瓢盆。他看上去很开心，偶尔还会跟着嘴里的曲调蹦蹦跳跳。

“早上好，矢岛先生。”

从为伴侣做早饭准备午餐便当这件事可以看出，这个小Omega对试婚阶段的相处非常用心。食物造型一般，味道确实很好。矢岛勇介对过于追求好看的食物不怎么喜欢，石田勇也的料理风格给了他一个惊喜。他真诚地赞美了石田勇也的厨艺，让小猫有些得意。

获准可以在矢岛勇介离家之后进入他的书房，好奇的小猫看到了光明正大摆在书架上的○○系的碟。

“矢岛先生喜欢丰腴类型的啊。”

他品评了一番，放了回去。


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉郎摸鱼

xx

怀孕后的高野恭平变得很怕生，对除了井原真人以外的人的肢体接触和语言交流都有些排斥。医生说是正常的孕期反应，跟他原本的性格有很大关系，慢慢就会改变。

不过井原先生真的非常享受被自家Omega无条件信任和依赖的现状。怀孕以后浅眠的高野恭平早上一定会撒娇不想让他离开床铺，偶尔会有点投怀送抱的小把戏，当然又会很快翻脸，直到他早上出门前才会一脸不情不愿地讨要亲吻。下班时间是完全属于他们两个人的，一起去超市购物一起下厨——井原真人的厨艺进步了很多，到了能被井原桃子小姐夸上一夸的程度了。晚饭后带着柴犬小太郎一起外出散步，回家后洗澡准备就寝。

井原真人对自己怀孕中的Omega的身体变化充满好奇，一起入浴总是到处摸摸看看。由于激素分泌，Omega的双乳鼓起了一个小小的很是柔软称手的弧度，特别可爱。肚子里面的小生命一点点长大，现在肚子隆起已经到了遮不住的大小。高野恭平的腰比一般男生还要细很多，没有什么脂肪，肚子变大以后摸上去硬硬的。这个时候高野恭平会黑着脸叫他不要动手动脚。

苍天可鉴他并没有想做什么，只是根本没有考虑到孕期的Omega身体有多么敏感特殊经不起撩拨这回事。于是高野恭平拒绝井原真人进到浴室里来，而井原真人担心他磕着碰着就守在外面。幼稚的拉锯战总是以高野恭平的落败告终，怀孕期间身体的反应出乎意料的诚实，自己的Alpha一点点声音诱引都能让赤身裸体的他很快湿透。

红着眼睛软软地撒娇要まさぴょん帮忙的高野恭平实在太可爱了。

当然是没法做到最后的。由于胎儿压迫，Omega的生殖腔入口变得浅了些，穴肉也更加敏感，手指探入能拨出一大股带着淡淡的酒香味道的体液。井原真人啧啧称奇地举起手给高野恭平看，Omega假装冷静但是浑身发抖：“我也不想这样！混蛋你别碰我了！”

井原真人毫不意外，因为被他抱住安抚的Omega很快又会垂头妥协，任他摆布。“好难受。”

馥郁的玫瑰酒味道散开，重得井原真人觉得高野恭平的发情期要到了，但是怀孕的Omega并不会受到发情期的影响。

又湿又软的小口一颤一颤地吞吐着井原真人的手指，很快将欲望引到了不可控的方向，高野恭平委屈地抱怨：“不行、还不够……”

和本能的发情期情热不太一样，只是单纯的想要。知道暂时还不能让井原真人插入的高野恭平忿忿地咬着自己Alpha的下唇，“太麻烦了……”

据说更麻烦的事还在后面。

随着胎儿发育体积越来越大，对生殖腔和前列腺的压迫也越来越严重，有的Omega会小便失禁，甚至稍微活动一下身体就会不由自主地前后流水，被肚子里的宝宝弄出交媾的快感来。高野恭平无法想象，泪汪汪地跟井原真人控诉，这太讨厌了不想再生孩子。

井原真人则在欣慰高野恭平终于长了些肉，肚子摸上去软了些，乳房又变大了些，脸蛋也圆了一点儿，四肢倒还是瘦长纤细。

孕夫的脾气变得难以揣测，井原真人给坐在床沿的高野恭平按摩小腿，高野恭平警惕地看着他，“你是不是在想* *的事？”

“这也太冤枉了，我在你眼里就是整天想* *的人吗？”从小到大从未被质疑过人品的井原真人哭笑不得。高野恭平抿着嘴不说话了。这种可疑的羞赧让井原真人意识到了什么不对，手伸进Omega款式宽松的衣裤里检查，结果摸了一手黏腻。

“满脑子都是* *的人是きょちゃん才对吧。”

“还不是因为……”

这具身体对Alpha的邀请，的确越来越不受控制。

Omega脱掉衣服，分开腿，放下羞耻心露出挺翘的阴茎和濡湿的会阴给Alpha看：“好难受的……”

小口就因为Alpha指尖的逗弄淌出更多汁液。芳香四溢的Omega软糯地呻吟起来。看到井原真人的眼神突然冷静的高野恭平又羞又气，晃晃小腿想踢井原真人的下腹。

“混蛋！为什么只有我……”

井原真人抓住他的脚踝，“我也一样。”

Alpha伏下去舔舐流水的软穴，吮吸着带着酒香的体液，他的Omega精致可爱得像是玉石做的酒盅。舌尖探进张开的小口搅一搅，高野恭平就甜叫起来，穴里喷出水，床单被浸湿了。

“不要欺负我了。”带着哭腔的Omega恨恨抗议。

想让高野恭平先释放一次的井原真人因为伴侣的不配合只能作罢。乖乖折起双腿等待井原真人进入的Omega急躁地催促个不停。井原真人跪坐着让勃起的阴茎一点点塞进去，久违的舒适感让Omega呻吟着绞紧穴肉。

性器被井原真人握在手里摩挲，加上缓慢温吞的交合让高野恭平发出惬意的哼声。他还想要井原真人的亲吻，黏黏糊糊地恳求了。Alpha贴着他的脊背躺好，侧入插进去，角度的变化和突然加重的力道刺激着高野恭平，让Omega直接射了出来，臀肉都在发抖。

“混蛋……”

井原真人含着高野恭平的嘴唇，把他胸前两团软肉挤来挤去，玩弄了好一会儿。Omega大概是被吻得晕乎乎的，没有继续抱怨什么。

碍着肚子里的孩子，他们能用的姿势有限，也没有以往进得深，射了两次的高野恭平很不尽兴，但是不想让井原真人觉得他欲求不满，喃喃地嘀咕了几句。

“きょちゃん……书上说，男性Omega的生产过程是很……”

“闭嘴。”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天雷

父亲娶了一个漂亮的Beta来取代母亲的位置让深泽拓马很不满，表面上毫无波澜。他那个聪慧又骄傲的母亲也对此无动于衷，甚至开心地告诉儿子自己规划出国留学的最新进展。

知道父母已经彻底不能挽回的深泽拓马在结束和母亲的会面后返回家中。温柔的Beta继母已经准备好了晚饭，殷勤地招呼他入座进餐。

男性Beta一般不会有这么细这么软的腰吧……深泽拓马看着餐桌前忙碌的继母瘦削的腰身，突然有了奇怪的念头。

※

Alpha继子是个染着黄毛戴着夸张耳钉的高中生，以为会很叛逆不听话，意外地很温柔很有耐心，甚至他们还有舞蹈这个共同话题。平庆觉得这是个良好的开端。

他们会变成关系很好的朋友也说不定。

※

但是不知道为什么会变成这样。

（省略腹黑Alpha高中生步步为营一点点把漂亮Beta继母拐上床的过程）

※

雌伏在继子身下的平庆哆嗦个不停，被操射一时竟然忘了合拢双腿，深泽拓马毫不客气地在臀瓣上留下掌印，使劲地揉捏把玩。

“母亲大人……”

这个称呼让平庆产生了应激反应。他挣扎起来，哭叫着想要摆脱深泽拓马的钳制，但是继子面无表情地拽着脚踝扯开他闭合的腿根又把自己的东西全部埋了进去，开始新一轮的操干。

男性Beta不易受孕，尝到内射甜头的高中生坚持要灌满继母贪婪的后穴，射完了也要堵着不让精液流出来。Alpha的凌虐欲让深泽拓马甚至想过把平庆关进地下室里锁住手脚，让这个美丽得过分的Beta除了挨操什么都做不了。

※

父亲在儿子虚掩的房门外看着关系很好的继母和继子两个坐在书桌前对着电脑讨论舞台设置和人员调配，欣慰地关好门离去。

“唔！”

听到脚步声远去，埋在平庆内裤里作乱的手恶狠狠地揉搓着流水的马眼，让继母哀叫一声射了出来。

知道父亲在看着他们，少年却不动声色地扯开了继母的腰带，借着嘈杂音乐声和椅背的掩护，抚摸Beta继母的阴茎，恶劣地按在小腹上碾来碾去。平庆害怕被发现，隐忍着蒸腾的欲望，恳求深泽拓马住手的眼神让他很是开心。

深泽拓马把沾着精液的手指送到继母嘴边示意他舔干净。在他想逃走的时候抢先一步关上了门。

“我不介意在这里插您。但是爸爸会听到的。”

他关了灯，托着平庆白花花的大腿把他放在书桌上，按着腰后入，穴道里又紧又湿，他舒爽得头皮发麻。

“以后常来哦，我真的有很多问题想问您呢。”

※

邀请了很多宾客的宴会上，端庄大方的继母一反常态地称病要去休息。父亲浑然不觉地同意了。

深泽拓马表示自己还有舞蹈作业，于是也早早地回了房间练习。

他购买了一个很新式的玩具，等不及试验是不是真的有那么好玩。

继母在叩他的门了。


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好雷

深泽拓马那个出了名的美人继母，是一个很出色的舞蹈演员。在舞台上像只高贵傲慢的天鹅，自信十足，个性张扬，美得杀气腾腾，私下里也是成熟冷漠的高岭之花，自尊自爱，刚强难驯。征服他是件很有挑战性的事。少年成功了，虽然还没能把他变成自己的禁脔。

但平庆会主动来找他上床是他没有想到的。

他带着一点轻蔑的笑意看着美丽的Beta脱掉宽松的毛衣和长裤，并着膝盖跪在他面前解他的皮带扣，继母还没开始做爱就情动得眼角湿润呼吸急促的样子非常难得，他很喜欢。平庆用嘴巴和手侍弄了一会儿继子的阴茎和囊袋，颤巍巍地用手指去戳弄自己的穴口，姿势有点可怜兮兮的滑稽。

深泽拓马不想去帮忙，但是面对美食有了胃口也变得急切起来，手指一齐插进去翻搅。继母倒在他怀里大口大口喘息，温香软玉在怀，他却为美人颈侧一个遗留下来的小小印痕突然心情变差。

“爸爸最近疼爱您疼爱得不够了是吗？所以跑来我这里找插？您真是淫荡得要命，装不下去了是吧？”他拍打着平庆的臀瓣，直到美人喊痛求饶才住手，仍然觉得不够解气，直接推倒没有反抗的美人抵着腰胯插进去操干。

平庆痛得尖叫，但是慢慢变成了宛转的呻吟，邀请暴躁的继子更加粗暴地对待他。

“勾引了老的还不放过小的，你就是天生的浪荡货色……”少年嘴里吐出妓女婊子这类侮辱性的词汇连自己都觉得很不可思议，但是能清晰地感受到继母甜美的穴道里变得更湿更紧了——原来他喜欢被这么评价。深泽拓马在心里啐了一口，更不客气地顶动腰胯，硬生生地逼出平庆高昂的哭腔。

被继子毫不犹豫地内射了，腿根黏腻得无法并拢。平庆尽力把自己蜷缩起来，还是觉得羞愤难当。深泽拓马捏着他的下颌，强迫他把自己的阴茎舔干净。

“等一下……我有一件事……”

深泽拓马反应过来，原来主动求欢是有事情求自己，他居然还有一点点失落。

“就做一次是不够的。”

他堵住了平庆的话，拎起美人下身又插了进去。


	30. Chapter 30

“嘉藤次郎先生？”

军靴踏地的声音让白西装的年轻男人面色一僵，但是一秒神色如常。“少校大人您好。”他的母语发音很不熟练，这是很多侨民子女都会有的现象。

笑容和煦的军官摘下手套，向他伸出右手，嘉藤次郎立刻恭敬地回握。

可是军官没有松手，唇语向嘉藤次郎传递出了危险的讯号。

“好久不见……和子小姐。”

意料之外的变数。

本该留守在安全区里新都军部的少校出现在了不该出现的地方。这是J国侨民的宴会，在远离战争的西方国度。嘉藤次郎是侨民二代，是个有钱人。家族名下有多处工厂，自己则是个珠宝商人，经常与上流社会的达官贵人名门望族打交道，出众的容貌和迎合客人喜好的高雅品位和审美，让他非常受欢迎。

他以这个身份度过了几个月的时间，撞上少校实在是倒霉的巧合。

“记得你答应过我什么吗？”

少校此行千里迢迢的目的当然不是为了让他实现承诺这么恶俗。

“堀田先生应该还没来得及通知您，嘉藤次郎先生，接下来的两天时间，您将作为我的临时翻译陪同在我身边。这可是我好不容易争取来的机会。”

独处的机会。

一墙之隔的宴会厅里歌舞言谈还能听得清楚，专注于唇舌诱引的嘉藤次郎却已经没有了余裕分心，似乎被美人索吻的媚态引燃情欲的少校反客为主，力道凶狠到搅得嘉藤次郎舌根发酸。

“森田少将是你上个任务的目标？”

军部没有彻查这件事，答案显而易见。不管战争进行到什么阶段，内部分裂永远都是最大的问题。

“算起来你是在完成刺杀任务后遇到我的……真是蛇蝎美人啊和子小姐。”

少校的指腹抵着嘉藤次郎的下颌。

“你那个时候在想什么？”

这一次，嘉藤次郎眼里并没有被勾起情欲的迹象，到底是训练有素的专业人员。少校摩挲着他微肿的唇瓣，追问：

“为什么是我？”

嘉藤次郎笑了笑，他的职业素养看起来发挥了作用，温柔体贴的蝴蝶君再次出现在少校面前。双唇微启吮吸着少校的指尖，只是制造暧昧的小把戏，但少校很受用。

“大概和您想的一样。”

这就是承认了。

对于专业人员，床上功夫是必要的工作技能，不管是在上面还是在下面，取悦对方只为了助推自己达成目的。少校显然没能明白自己在看似萍水相逢的一夜情里扮演了什么角色，所以耿耿于怀。他意外地招惹到了难缠的家伙。

“你的姓氏很少见。所以我应该不会认错人。”

萍水相逢在大多数时候都是有人刻意安排。

美丽的蝴蝶君在完成诛杀异己的任务后，撞见了醉酒的少校——如果非要说有什么交集，少校是他短暂的军校生涯里最仰慕的前辈。不过现在他看上去很像在军部混日子的蠹虫，当年一星半点的精英风范都沾不上。他这样想，觉得憧憬破灭，却还是被吸引着送上门，蝴蝶君的角色扮演一直持续到他们滚上床去。

明明半个小时之前他杀死了对方的某位上司，半个小时之后却在对方身下被插得浪叫连连。太刺激了……杀人的紧张感和负罪感似乎增强了性交的愉悦，让他差点冲昏头脑，在对方的疑问里暴露自己的身份。

幸好没有。

大概因为上了一次床对他念念不忘了吧，仗着仅有的那么一点与他相关的记忆找上门来。换个角度，对方产生“还没睡够他”的想法难道不是对他的职业素养的肯定……

“专心点，和、子、小姐。”

少校毫不客气地在他细嫩的腿根留下齿痕，捏了捏他的囊袋。他哀叫一声，塌着腰脸蛋埋进对方腿间的耻毛里舔弄湿漉漉的阴茎，吮吸出声响来。少校看不到他的神色，小幅度地顶胯蹭压他的口腔，手指戳在臀瓣之间肉粉色的后穴里，沾着润滑液渐渐翻搅出水声，舌尖刺入高温湿润的穴口，身上的人配合地松开含着茎身的小嘴发出好听的呻吟，跪着的双腿都在打颤。

此刻他是被好好调教得敏感多汁的放荡尤物，投其所好简直易如反掌才是，偏偏被一句“我应该不会认错人”弄得心神大乱。这种诡异的情绪无处宣泄，他的后穴里含着少校滚烫的肉棒，膝盖跪在对方身体两侧，卖力地抬腰让性器在体内画圈转动，眼眶里可怜兮兮地蓄满了泪水。

“小和？不舒服吗？”

他被诱哄着打开双腿，身体后靠，亲眼观摩饱涨的阴茎贯穿肉穴的过程，没有抚慰的前端挂着水渍，混着穴里流出的体液打湿了相连的股间。情欲的气味让少校也有所动容，搂紧他的腰改变了体位，完全由自己主导。汹涌而来的快感让倒在床上挨操的蝴蝶君挣扎着落泪，很快就射了出来，乳白的精液全部喷溅在少校的腰腹。

“为什么哭？看得我好心疼。”

少校的柔声劝慰起到了反作用，他眨眨泪眼，很想激怒眼前这个人，于是抿唇轻笑：“是演技。长官被骗了吧？”

少校蹙起眉头，“啊被骗了……”

“但是，小和你……没有身为俘虏的自觉吗？”

“我要继续用刑了，相信你会乖乖说实话的。”

他们还有两天时间可以独处。


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉郎摸鱼

男孩子有一张可以用艳丽来形容的脸，男性少见的细挑眉型衬得眼睛有那么一点妩媚但不女气的美感。蓬松的及肩长发显得脸更小了。身材单薄，但是腰很细臀很翘。这个男孩子有一种从青涩向成熟过渡阶段独有的魅力，年纪绝对不会超过20岁。

他看着男孩的时候，对方也在打量他。

他自信于自己的吸引力。显然男孩子也对自己的魅力心知肚明。交换了眼神之后，他们默契地一齐离场。

男人有一张好看得祸国殃民的脸，锋利的眉型，有卧蚕的桃花眼，利落的短发，配上定制西装，禁欲又严谨的样子简直是行走的费洛蒙炸弹。这种人生来就应该是人群焦点，自然不会缺少艳遇。

在浴室里的淋浴间脱掉衣服，他才发现这位先生的身材相当的好，肌肉非常漂亮。擅长自我管理这点真的太加分了，让人很容易生出好感。温热的水流从他们相拥的肌体上滚落，雾气模糊到影响了视线。对方的唇形精致得像殷红的爱心，他小心翼翼地凑上去碰了一下。

相比他的生涩和试探，经验者给予了更温柔更体贴的回应，捧着他的脸细致地舔吻，挑开唇瓣探入舌尖，耐心地等待他适应并且反馈给自己。漫长的唇齿纠缠仿佛一场械斗，谁也无法让对方臣服。

男人似乎很中意他被水淋湿的长发，像给小动物顺毛一样轻轻地抚摸。他有点诧异，但是并不反感，瞥见男人左耳耳垂上有个小小的已经愈合的耳洞痕迹，于是探出舌尖舔了舔。

美丽的眼睛笑意弯弯，对方撩了一下湿漉漉的鬓发，露出光洁的额头，这个小动作杀伤力太大，他一瞬间被迷住了，反应迟钝了那么一两秒。男人继续吻了吻他的唇角，扶着他腰线的手，毫无遗漏地把他摸了个遍。

睡到床上才是真的开场。

仰卧着张开双腿，为了掩饰紧张，他还燃起了一支烟夹在手上。男人体贴地没有说破，专心地照拂他的下体，开拓他其实已经湿软的后穴。不得不说他在这种事情上意外地很有天赋，身体的反应并不像经验缺乏的雏儿。

男人在他的大腿根部留下清晰的齿痕，然后含住了他勃起的阴茎，年轻的身体肤质白皙细腻，连性器都泛着干净的莹白，他不由自主地发出软糯的求饶，直到颤巍巍地泄出来。男人接过他手上燃了半支的烟，吸了一口吐了个烟圈，挺起腰，眯着眼睛，气场突然变了，他被这个样子的男人吸引着，身体贴了上去。

略显生疏的口交技巧让男人蹙起眉头，仍然温柔地摸着他的发尾表示鼓励。他完全适应不了这种取悦对方的方式，眼睛里带着水汽，亮晶晶的嘴唇沾着性器渗出的体液，有点可爱的挫败。

男人叼着烟，搂着他细瘦的腰面对面地插了进去，吐出烟雾后吻开他因为不适紧锁的眉心。他红着眼睛轻喘抗拒，男人就慢悠悠地小幅度抽插，恶趣味地把烟灰弹到他绯红的脸颊上。等到他发出情难自已的邀请，对方就毫不客气地全部没入。

这家伙一直摸他的头发居然只是因为觉得软软的像长毛腊肠犬。太过分了。


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉郎摸鱼

神崎弘人缩在床上翻着矢岛勇介的相册。

“勇君小时候真可爱啊……这张穿的是裙子吗？”

“裙子？不是背带裤吗？”记忆缺失的律师立刻确认，发现照片里的确是裙装的瞬间已经做出了手动销毁的反应。

“不要！多可爱啊。”护住相册的神崎弘人抗议。

本来就无意争抢的矢岛勇介败下阵来。

“哇初二的时候就打了脐环……”他倒是记得律师腹部那个已经闭合却很明显的小洞。

高中的矢岛勇介和现在的精英形象截然不同。剃掉一边鬓角的黄发，嵌着夸张耳钉的左耳，脸蛋也比现在圆润一点儿，穿着校服也是浓浓的不良感。他被朋友们包围着的照片很多，大部分都是乐队演出的场景，背景是炫目的舞台，灯光配色都相当大胆，可以说……很有年代感。即便扮鬼脸也帅气得要命的刺儿头高中生啊……神崎弘人很想亲眼看一看。

虽然现在西装革履的矢岛勇介律师也一样帅得不行。他喜欢三十代的矢岛勇介，所以才会贪心地希望能够更早遇到十代二十代的矢岛勇介，想要了解对方的一切。

“勇君真的帅过头了……”

从偏差值36的末流高中考上东大的传奇经历可不是谁都能有的，而且他还自学通过了司法考试。

律师挑挑眉，没有否认。

“不过我觉得勇君还是可爱多一点。”


	33. Chapter 33

著名FT演员龟梨和子在婚后复出的前辈富山雅子的新剧里饰演女役的消息登上了报纸，一贯出演风流多情类型的男役角色的她在采访里表示“非常期待”，因为“一直想和雅子前辈在剧里谈恋爱呀”。这让山下智子觉得有点生气。

FT是Famale Troupe的缩写，是完全由女性组成的歌舞剧团。山下智子跟龟梨和子是入团时间相差一年的前后辈，因为身材高挑，脸蛋很有中性美，所以做了“男役”，在剧中扮演男性角色。后来流行“无性别美人”的说法，网络上的“无性别美人”的投票里她们两个都榜上有名。

虽然年纪相仿人气都很高，两个人的角色路线是不一样的。山下智子经常是温柔专情的王子役，龟梨和子则是与之相反的花花公子役。多年以前他们曾经共演过，后来分别开始独挑大梁，角色偶尔有重合，粉丝之间也会爆发争吵。

她想了想，发了消息给对方。

“恭喜。”

等了一会儿，消息变成已读。

“哈哈哈，谢谢。”

山下智子继续问了，“为什么你会答应出演女役？”

对方仍旧是慢悠悠地回复，“报纸上写了吧。”

“因为想和前辈在剧里谈恋爱？”

“你明明答应过我如果以后出演女役一定是跟我的！”

这次对方几乎是秒回。山下智子盯着手机屏幕上那句“开玩笑的呀你怎么当真了？”的回复，愣了一下，立刻关掉了聊天界面，把手机丢到一边去了。

龟梨和子为了新剧的一番女役开始蓄发。网上流传说她这次是要通过前辈的新剧彻底转型为女役，对此本尊表示：“我本来就是女人啊，这个可不是演出来的。”

还是这出剧，山下智子负责了该剧部分舞蹈设计，正式以振付家的身份出道，并且兼任二番男役，一个脸谱化的佞臣角色。哀嚎王子様人设不保的粉丝们觉得编舞可以，但是出演没必要。

龟梨和子察觉到山下智子在跟自己闹别扭是在定妆照发表的一周之后。她们住处离得很近，有专属两人的聚会。山下智子定期自备酒水上门拜访，擅长料理的龟梨和子则下厨准备食物，如果喝得开心第二天又没有工作，晚上智子会留宿在她这里。但是这项心照不宣的活动突然终止了，龟梨和子没办法用工作忙碌的理由说服自己，于是干脆利落地找上门去。

果然一见到对方，山下智子就没有了那点微妙的怒火，但是又被龟梨和子一副好像无事发生的样子惹得怨气重燃。

“我们终于又可以共演啦！”

喝了一扎啤酒后脸蛋酡红，眼睛里水光盈盈，留长的发尾刚好能在脑后攒成一个小髻，两鬓有几绺束不起来的头发垂着，让捧着脸对着山下智子痴笑的龟梨和子看上去非常迷人。

山下智子却还在想，这家伙，到底是和她共演开心多一点，还是“和前辈在剧里谈恋爱”开心多一点。

“来之前我还不确定你为什么生气不理我了，现在大概是知道了。”她捏了捏山下智子的脸颊肉，“因为我答应前辈出演女役，你觉得我不守信用对不对？”

山下智子偏过头。

“你是小学生吗？トモ你怎么这么可爱啊……”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beta发情梗

龟梨和也是一个Beta。

性别不占优势但是他却有不输给Alpha的强悍运动能力和不亚于Omega的秀美外形，兼有这两种特质的龟梨和也是一名出色的演员。他认为Beta这种折中的性别比起Alpha和Omega有更多的可塑性，最起码不会被信息素干扰，没有发情期问题，择偶范围也更广泛。

但剧本不是这样写的。

某天清晨醒来他发现自己的身体有一些异常——内裤像是梦遗一样湿漉漉的，他的阴茎和后穴都在渗着小股的体液。此刻他还没有意识到这是中彩票一样概率微小的Beta的发情期，以为只是太久没有纾解欲望的缘故，因为工作忙碌，三个月来他只休息了两天，实在没有什么时间去考虑这件事。

于是第二天这种情况变本加厉，过高的体温使得他整个人都泛着不健康的薄红，下腹涨得难受，尝试手淫却没能缓解多少。他其实很少尝试用后面自慰，按摩棒埋进去启动开关，振幅刻意调到了最小，却还是被那根没有温度的橡胶棒操得尖声大叫。

原来这就是Beta的发情期啊……

好在没有信息素的诱导，不会像Alpha和Omega那样稍不留神就成为事故。

龟梨和也冷静下来，他是不会被影响到的。

他的对手戏演员是一位国民认知度极高的Alpha，对方算是他的前辈。尽管是初次合作，但已经不是龟梨和也第一次领略到这位Alpha跨越性别的吸引力了。或者说，因为突如其来的发情期，他几乎是不受控制地对对方产生绮念。

这并没有多么难以启齿，对方是人人称羡的优质Alpha，有出色的业务能力和与之对应的社会地位，为人没有瑕疵，加上一张绝美的脸蛋，几乎是符号化的理想伴侣。Beta的发情期持续三至七天不等实在太过漫长，不想向他人寻求帮助的龟梨和也只能靠自慰度过情潮汹涌的时段。

他小心谨慎地在片场角落的休息室里安抚自己，压抑着喘息声，却还是在释放的时候不经意地叫了对方的名字，股间滑腻的触感让他有些羞赧。被影响到工作是万万不能的，但是只有他知道，和对方对戏的时候自己湿得有多么厉害。

太可怕了。Beta的发情期。

“龟梨君？你在里面吗？我可以进来吗？”

熟悉的平静无波的声线让敏感的Beta几乎又半勃了。

他不想被别人看到自己被情欲折磨的样子，清理完毕后装作一切如常，恭敬地打开了门。

对方落座后温言细语地询问他是不是身体不舒服，因为连轴转的工作很容易影响到健康。那种对戏时微妙的感觉又来了，即便有肛塞隔着他还是能感觉到体内丰沛的水声越来越响，慢慢地渗出后穴浸湿他的衣裤，前端的性器一点一点完全挺立，还好有衣服遮挡着才不至于暴露。根本没有信息素的诱惑，只是听了那人的几句关切的问候就能变成这样。

“山下先生……”他艰难开口，“我的确有些不舒服……您可不可以……”

打开门的瞬间他有一种自己在邀请对方的错觉，但是很快理智占了上风。逐客令委婉含蓄，但是对方无动于衷。

“カメ你……是发情期吗？”

龟梨和也面上一僵。

“这里……有东西没有擦干净哦。”衣冠楚楚的Alpha一本正经地从Beta的坐椅死角上揩出一点白色的浓腥液体，得意地摇了摇指腹。

“你是……什么时候发现的？”

山下智久抿唇微笑：“一开始。生理卫生课可是Alpha的必修科目。”

美丽的Beta张开赤裸的双腿，阴茎斗志昂扬地挺立着，湿透的后穴含着一枚小小的透明肛塞。Alpha的手覆上性器抚弄了两把，他就开始不自觉地摆动腰胯，白皙的脖颈和胸口的大片肌肤一览无余，连唇色都变得殷红，充满诱惑。

“为什么……”

“因为你在邀请我。”

透明的肛塞拔出时带出一股清液，淋在了Alpha手指上。

“カメ为什么要叫我的名字自慰？”

情欲决堤的感觉再度袭来，但是这次似乎没有那么难熬了。龟梨和也蹙着眉头，短暂地思考了一下，曲起腿环住Alpha的腰，会阴磨蹭着对方胯部，“我不知道……快干我。”

Beta的后穴甬道相对较窄，即便有充足的润滑全部插入也有些困难。这和按摩棒的抚慰完全不同。龟梨和也被疼痛逼出了眼泪，只能靠照拂自己的阴茎来缓解后穴的不适，因而小腹上沾了一片精水。他的敏感点很浅，Alpha的性器稍稍蹭过就能带出他色情的喊叫。相拥的姿势让他能看清楚对方眼里自己意乱情迷的脸，只觉得耻感爆棚。

“别碰……”

探索Beta的身体其实是山下智久的初次体验，他第一次看龟梨和也的作品，以为对方是个艳压群芳的Omega，因为眉眼太过漂亮，举手投足都是浑然天成的媚态。后来龟梨和也饰演了Alpha棒球选手的角色，这又跟原本的印象完全相反了——不得不承认，这个Beta对他的吸引力根本无法用性别界定。

山下智久几乎是靠本能找到了Beta生殖腔的位置，那里的入口已经退化成了一条难以侵入的缝隙，Alpha硕大的龟头碾过去，龟梨和也就浑身抽搐起来，下体连接处的水声更响了，他叫声温驯，惹人怜爱：“别碰那里好不好？”

可能会很舒服，但是无疑会更痛。

“好。”

骗子。

被操得浑身酥软的龟梨和也没有力气阻止山下智久对生殖腔口的反复试探，缝隙被打开了，Alpha一鼓作气地全部埋进去。倒没有想象中的疼痛，奇怪的饱胀感慢慢地涌向龟梨和也的四肢百骸。他获得了一个短暂的标记，终于可以向这场恶劣的发情期游戏说暂停休息了。

龟梨和也舔了舔唇，下身仍旧含着Alpha的阴茎，没有信息素的融合他无法判断面前的Alpha是否动情。

所幸发情期还没有结束，他们有的是时间。


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉郎摸鱼

他看上去不像是那种攻击性很强的Alpha。

觉察到玻璃窗外有人在观察自己，天使面孔的男人轻轻抬了抬戴着镣铐的胳膊，好像要做出一个打招呼的手势。一点点笑意攀上他的嘴角和眼睛，看上去非常温顺。

前辈告诫和久井雅和，不要被这个Alpha的表象欺骗，Alpha无一例外都是危险分子，他们本应被社会淘汰。

历史书上写的是为了反抗Alpha的霸权，数量众多的Beta以及越发稀少的Omega掀起了轰轰烈烈的大革命，将人类社会顶端的Alpha拉下了神坛。时至今日，Alpha的诞生已经是达成社会共识的危机事件。

“白鸟咲人。27岁。一直伪装成Beta生活，暴露性别的原因是……”

“Alpha的易感期，他试图强暴一名Beta女性。”

医生的变化是从接触那个被监禁观察的Alpha之后开始的。

“和久井医生，早上好。”

白鸟咲人脸上和善的微笑一直没有变过，接受检查时相当配合，态度很是友好，但灰色的病号服下肌肉分明的身体还是会给人强悍有力的威胁感，这大概是Alpha的天生优势。和久井雅和没办法忽略基因里带来的忌惮，所以并不回应他的示好。

大部分时间白鸟咲人都是安静的，似乎很习惯独处。

“估计是知道自己可能面临终身监禁所以不再反抗了吧。”前辈揶揄道，“目前除了阉割，只有药物能控制他的易感期，就这么出去了早晚有一天得犯下重罪。”

这位前辈是“Beta最优论”的绝对支持者，Beta的身体构造高明太多，没有信息素，不会像具有兽类属性的Alpha和Omega一样要经历难言的发情期，不会因为性欲失去理智。和久井雅和也被从小灌输了这种思想，但是看到白鸟咲人，他却怀疑起来。

这个安全无害的Alpha，俊美高贵宛如神祇，被囚禁的神祇。

Alpha的体温比Beta稍高，但白鸟咲人近日的体温实在高得不寻常，信息素水平也超出了平均值，这是Alpha易感期的预兆。

神祇对他的诱惑实在太大了，他不想伤害白鸟咲人。

和久井雅和装作浑然不觉，在白鸟咲人的身体检查中修改了这几项的数值。

白鸟咲人意识到身体的异常，这意味着自己可能被迫服用过量的抑制药物，忍受加倍的痛苦，于是他对接触自己的研究员和久井雅和表现出了抗拒，所幸无事发生。敏锐的白鸟咲人似乎知道是和久井雅和做了什么手脚，对医生有了一点小心翼翼的亲近。

“和久井医生的眼睛很好看，换副镜框会更好看。”

来自神祇的赞美让和久井雅和心情愉悦，但是没有表露出来。分神的瞬间，白鸟咲人握住了他的手腕。

“……医生您这样是隐瞒不了多久的。”

白鸟咲人缓慢地对他下达神谕。

“过来，帮帮我。”

比起副作用凶险的药物控制，性交才是缓解Alpha易感期的最佳手段。

和久井雅和是Beta，无法感知到白鸟咲人的信息素。为了防止有人闯入，他关掉了Alpha信息素警报器。能想象得到现在整间囚室里都是白鸟咲人的味道，这对他而言神秘又刺激。

“真的劳烦和久井医生了。”

白鸟咲人坐在椅子上把完全勃起的性器放出来，涨成深色的粗壮肉茎上脉络鼓起，狰狞可怖。他轻轻地蹙了蹙眉头，并没有表面上看起来那么游刃有余，在外人面前展示自己的性器官多少有些羞赧，而且还是这样的状态。

勃起的阴茎带着体液的咸腥味，和久井雅和跪坐在地上，用温热的口腔包裹住白鸟咲人渗着体液的前端，极尽轻柔地舔弄吮吸，开始享受与神祇亲密接触的机会。他的脑袋埋在白鸟咲人下腹，想要吞进更多，但是这个尺寸含住实在困难，只能往口腔深处一点点试探，小幅度地慢慢进出。听到白鸟咲人满意的叹息声，和久井雅和像受到鼓励一样，加快了嘴巴的动作，直到下颌酸痛。他转而去含弄饱胀的阴囊，口水溢出了唇角，随之而来的还有自己胯间的欲望。和久井雅和夹着腿，试图压下这种不适。

白鸟咲人射进了他的嘴里，同时和久井雅和的胯间也变得濡湿一片。太久没有纾解性欲的Alpha射得又多又浓，失神的医生喉结上下浮动，全部乖乖咽了下去。

“谢谢您。”

自始至终白鸟咲人都没有太大的情绪波动，眉心倒是舒展了。

“这样？就够了吗？”

白鸟咲人没有回应医生的近乎邀请的疑问，默默地转过身去，“没有时间了，医生。”

白鸟咲人逃出了监禁他的地方，一个易感期迫近的危险Alpha，是很容易造成社会恐慌的。

和久井雅和差点因为这件事丢了工作。被囚禁的神祇终于离开了，他还有些高兴。以为要重新回归正常生活，白鸟咲人却找上了他。

“和久井医生，帮帮我。”

神祇降临在他的住处，他还没来得及瞻仰，就先被野兽啃啮般的吻夺去了理智。回过神来时对方已经把他的外套撕扯开了，手扣着他的腰，力道重得掐出了指痕，下腹抵着他的皮带扣蹭来蹭去。

“……可以拒绝我，可以报警。医生。”白鸟咲人吐息混乱，几乎是含着和久井雅和的唇瓣说出这句话来的。

和久井雅和没有反抗。

白鸟咲人直接把和久井雅和推倒在地上，脱掉他的长裤和内裤，拎起他光裸的下身就要后入，医生制止了他。显然温存的性爱在白鸟咲人这种状态下是不可能存在的，但是和久井雅和绝对不想把这次性交变成一场施暴。

“不要这样……我会痛，你等一下。请等一下！”

白鸟咲人的神智渐渐恢复，愣愣地道歉。

和久井雅和跪下来一边为白鸟咲人口交，一边扩张自己的后穴，服用了一点镇定药物的白鸟咲人安静下来，盯着和久井雅和蓬松的头毛和白皙的后颈。医生的衬衫还没有脱掉，背后是系带设计，能隐约看到深凹的背沟。这种衣服的心机不言而喻，白鸟咲人又开始动摇了，性器挪出了和久井雅和的口腔。

被情欲支配的和久井雅和眼睛里泛起水光，不知道白鸟咲人为什么突然拒绝了自己。

“医生您、是有伴侣的吗？您会这么对他吗？”Alpha开始语无伦次，似乎有一种自己的东西被人觊觎的愤怒。和久井雅和吻住他的双唇安抚。

“是你的，一直是你的。”

他感觉自己像是贡献给神明的祭品，在迎接神祇的垂怜，这种奇怪的念头一直挥之不去。后穴被白鸟咲人的性器翻搅得又痛又爽，Beta的生理构造并不适合接受易感期的Alpha这样激烈的操干。和久井雅和昏昏沉沉，性器射出一股股稀薄的体液，到最后已经流不出什么了。

但是白鸟咲人却没有停下来，Alpha的本能让他一次比一次操得更深，想要进入生殖腔成结标记。Beta不是Omega，他们没有完整的生殖腔，也就根本无法成结。白鸟咲人仍然不知疲倦地抽插探索，快感几乎逼疯了和久井雅和，让他压抑不住自己淫靡的叫声。

“让我标记你吧……不要拒绝我啊……”

软成一摊任人摆布的和久井雅和已经没有力气告知白鸟咲人自己没有办法成结。白鸟咲人撞开了他身体深处的生殖腔闭合的肉缝，和久井雅和差点因为一瞬间的剧烈疼痛痛晕过去，大量的浆液爆开在他后穴深处，刺激得和久井雅和前端淌出了淅淅沥沥的尿液。

没有信息素的融合，Alpha被挑起的情欲不能就这么消解，白鸟咲人用牙齿咬开和久井雅和衬衫背后的系带，唇舌在他漂亮的后颈流连片刻，还是没有咬下去。

“医生，对不起……”

“接下来……还是要麻烦您了。”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉郎摸鱼

“xx大学商学部樱井遥。”

房东大叔垂着眼镜看他，“精英啊。”

樱井遥自谦地笑笑，没有否认。他租赁了这间公寓的二层，搬离了和泷泽美丽合租的房子，算是彻底了结了这份感情。

认识那个孤独的舞者非常偶然。樱井遥去公寓一层找房东大叔归还工具，敲开了一扇门，然后看到了宽大的落地镜前投入地练习舞步的年轻人，汗湿的额发长得几乎挡住了脸。樱井遥无意打扰，告声罪准备离开，对方从镜子里看到了他，疑惑地转过身来问他有什么事。

年轻的舞者有一双漂亮的眼睛，即使被乱发半掩着也熠熠生辉的那种漂亮。宽肩和窄腰，恰到好处的力量感和纤细感，和那张精致的脸蛋搭配起来，十分惊艳。

“第一次知道这里还有个练习室。”

他友善地搭话，对方面色缓和了一下。

泷泽美丽还是放不下樱井遥，所以难得的先低下了头。除去前任恋人的身份，他们还有幼驯染多年的情分，樱井遥没有拒绝她的邀请。

在泷泽美丽订下的餐厅里，他又见到了那个舞者。仅是穿着侍者衣服的背影就能认得出那人来，樱井遥本来觉得不可思议，但是对方姿态挺拔得像只高傲的天鹅，跟周围的一切显得那么格格不入，认不出来也很难。

他微笑着点头致意，但舞者只是僵硬地微微颔首，很快移开了目光。

和泷泽美丽的这一次重聚让樱井遥无奈地发现，他们之间的问题并没有消解的迹象。两个人都不是会轻易流露出怒气的类型，却在大庭广众之下吵了一架。泷泽美丽红着眼睛先行离开，樱井遥的心情也低落到谷底。

带着一身酒气的他返回住处时才发现自己弄丢了钥匙。房东大叔不在房间里，因为半醉暂时忘记优等生涵养的樱井遥自顾自地翻找可能存在的备用钥匙，打开了大叔的储藏室，发现了他的秘密。

大叔房间的储藏室与舞者的练习室相连，那块墙面上嵌着一面厚厚的可以透视的落地镜，镜子里舞者租用的小小练习室像是一个可以一览无余的舞台，储藏室里摆放着一人席的桌椅，桌子上还有一些没有清理干净的食物残渣和水渍，看样子常常有人在这里观看舞者的“独家演出”。

樱井遥的脑内闪过一系列危险词汇，踉跄地后退了两步。

他没有选择报警，但开始对房东大叔怀有戒心，并计划尽早搬出这里。

樱井遥和年轻的舞者在公寓遇到的次数变多了，对方似乎正为了国际舞蹈团的甄选而加紧练习，舞者出现时常常裹着臃肿的大衣，半个脸蛋埋在围巾里，只露着好看的眼睛，他会客气地回应樱井遥的问候，态度比相见之初友好了很多。

他应该不知道自己的练习室有一个那样的机关，所以知晓这个秘密的樱井遥觉得很内疚，但是他不得不承认，没有选择报警揭露是因为自己对舞者的“独家舞台”也很有兴趣。

舞者的名字是平庆，是一个在网上可以找到资料的舞蹈家，14岁获得国际大奖名噪一时，17岁担任知名舞团的首席，本来是前途无量的新星，却迅速陨落了——网络上的评价是这样。舞者巅峰时代的演出视频里，少年意气风发，像是星光笼罩的天神，和现在很不一样。

樱井遥觉得惋惜。

他惋惜的倒不是舞者落魄，而是自己没能亲眼看到舞者光芒夺目的样子。即便困在这样的境地里，平庆还是耀眼的，他在舞台上的模样应该更美。

换做是自己，可能会对舞者产生更深的迷恋吧。

这个突如其来的念头让优等生不寒而栗。

房东大叔定期远行的日子到了，他一向对樱井遥滴水不漏的精英皮囊赞不绝口，所以把公寓的一部分事情拜托给了樱井遥。于是樱井遥可以名正言顺地进入那个藏有秘密的储藏室，和房东大叔一样，隔着镜子观看平庆练舞。

这种情况像是为他的逾矩挖通了隧道，自控力强大的优等生突然乱了阵脚。

年轻的舞者浑然不知，一如往常从厚重的外衣里挣脱出来，像只破茧的蝶一样，沉默地跟随音乐练习舞步。但是这次的单人练习时间只有一半，一个妆容素雅的女孩子出现在了他的独家舞台上，他们跳了一支缱绻的双人舞，就着相拥的结束动作，自然而然地吻到了一起。

接下来的展开荒唐却好像顺理成章，女孩子的身材很不错，是樱井遥喜欢的那种丰腴的类型，但是他的注意力集中在了赤身裸体的舞者身上，汗津津的胸膛、背脊和腰臀，胯间勃发的性器，肌肉紧实的细长的双腿。舞者的肤色比那个女孩子还要白一个色号，他们肢体交叠的时候更为明显。

樱井遥没想到会看到一场性爱演出，但是坦然接受了这个事实，或许这才是房东大叔沉迷的部分。抵在他面前的镜子上进行激烈性事的两人不会知道有人在咫尺之遥正看着他们吧，樱井遥冒出了一丝黑暗的欲念。

女孩子的叫声被阻隔着听不分明，无疑很娇俏动人。抱着她的腰后入的平庆却并不投入，眼睛看着面前的镜子，有那么一点敷衍地吻女孩子的耳后和脖颈，结束这一轮性事以后，女孩子贴在他身上主动求欢，他却拒绝了。

那么漂亮，令人充满欲望，而且是禁欲系。

真想看他高潮失控的样子。

优等生没有禁得住诱惑。

樱井遥以失恋为借口接近平庆发出邀约，被蒙在鼓里的舞者跟随他来到了公寓的二层，樱井遥的房间。两个人就着啤酒吃着外卖，话题怎么进展到房东大叔的储藏室的，樱井遥不知道。

舞者抿掉唇角的啤酒沫，平静地说：“我知道。”

“我知道那面镜子的问题。”

“我知道有人在看我。”

“但是这个练习室的租金便宜得多，我暂时没有多余的钱去找新的练习室。”

“而且，他只是看着我，没有伤害我。”

“他会看着你自慰。”

樱井遥问：

“这样可以吗？”

这时舞者那双好看的眼睛里只剩他的倒影，樱井遥把舞者按在地毯上剥掉了他的衣服。在震惊中的舞者咬着嘴唇没有反抗，偏着头看着即将对他施暴的男人，圆润雪白的肩膀在轻轻地发颤。樱井遥揉捏着舞者的臀瓣，膝盖顶进他因为恐惧紧张而交叠的双腿之间，缓慢地顶弄了几下。他先在平庆的肩膀留下自己的烙印，然后是肩胛，顺着背沟舔吻到臀尖，舞者抖得更厉害了。

樱井遥恶劣地猜测舞者无法投入到性事中是因为不满足于用前面得到的快感，现在倒好像是应证了他的猜测——舞者的后穴变得湿润了。他摆动腰胯似乎在抗拒异物的进入，但是喉咙里溢出了愉悦的呻吟。

对于同性的技巧樱井遥不擅长，但是意外地上手。细致的抚慰和开拓得到的反应比他想象中的还要诱人，让他越发期待接下来的游戏环节。自控力丧失的樱井遥为自己的所作所为找借口，是平庆这个人的存在在诱惑自己，他被动地接受了指令，不是他的意志不坚定，只是这个诱惑太大了，作为普通人没有谁抗拒得了。

贯穿窄小滚烫的肉穴的瞬间，平庆发出一声甜腻的低喘。樱井遥抵着胯骨摸到舞者的前端，有精液黏到了樱井遥的手指上。

樱井遥的妄想在一点点变成现实。

跪坐在樱井遥腿上的舞者身体前仰后合，射过两次的性器结束不应期后再度勃起，摇摇摆摆地蹭着小腹。他会用好听的叫声告诉樱井遥自己的感受，却不肯说话，拒绝回应樱井遥的诱哄和羞辱，被操得狠了也不愿意求饶，臀瓣和穴口被撞击得红肿不堪，还是会主动迎上去挨操，现在应该没有什么力气了，腰肢都是酥软的，眼睛和鼻尖带着湿润的红，真的楚楚可怜。

他的后穴一缩一缩地涌出白精。樱井遥在没有得到允许的情况下内射了平庆。两个人都进入了休息时间。

樱井遥的手环过舞者的腰捏着他的性器，揉搓着阴囊和脉络，身为同性他当然知道怎么样取悦这根肉棒，平庆濒临爆发，喘息声急促起来。稀薄黏腻的体液流到樱井遥握着平庆阴囊的手上。他没有停下来，继续恶趣味地把玩软下去的茎身，挤按顶端的小孔。舞者察觉到他的用意，挪着身体反抗，碰到樱井遥胯间的热物不敢再动了。

舞者没有再勃起的迹象，但是樱井遥的触碰带来的刺激源源不断，让他窘迫极了。樱井遥揽过他的身体，吻他的脸颊，然后是温柔的唇齿贴合。手上的动作正好相反，他推下裹着龟头的包皮，指尖抵着深粉色的小孔摩挲，几分钟过后，舞者夹着腿射出了温热的尿液，淋在了两人身体之间。他难为情地把脸埋在樱井遥颈窝，小声地啜泣。

被弄脏了。

落魄的神也是神，高高在上，让他尊敬欣赏，但是让一个落魄的神行走在人间，真的很危险。

他会被别人变成这样吗？

“樱井先生？”

樱井遥被这个声音拉回了神智，他在平庆的练习室外面蜷着，看天色已经睡了很久，酒醒得差不多了，他还记得钥匙弄丢了的事。

“您在等我吗？”

平庆问。


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人鱼系列

被打捞上来的尸体是他们此行的猎物，一只塞壬。死去的塞壬瞪着的眼睛泛着可怖的灰白，微张的嘴巴里牙齿紧扣带着血迹，和女人相似的上身伤痕累累，两乳之间有一个深深的血窟窿，下半身的金色鱼尾上鳞片剥落还在渗着血水，看上去非常可怜。

但她还是美的，船长在船员们引发骚动之前，砍下了这只塞壬的头颅。

塞壬是一种人身鱼尾的海妖，大多都是美丽的女性，歌声美妙宛如天籁，她们用容貌和嗓音诱惑经过这片海域的船上的人，将迷失心智的船员拖下海撕碎吃掉，这些在古代的神话传说和现在的航海手册里都有相关记录。但是在最近的十年突然流行食用塞壬的肉可以延年益寿的传言，于是越来越多的私掠船参与捕杀塞壬的行动，尽管差不多三分之一的船员都会死于塞壬的诱引，曾经的猎食者还是渐渐沦为被捕猎的对象。

没有人记得传言的起源，但是在几乎葬送了他全部船员的那次远航之后，险些因为塞壬丧命的年轻船长山下智久也成为了追踪塞壬的海上猎人，开始了常年在海上漂泊的生活。

说起来，很少有人见过男性塞壬。

在一些传说中，塞壬是母系氏族，男性塞壬的地位不高，从属于女性塞壬，所以鲜少露面，也有人认为不存在男性塞壬，女性塞壬是通过和陆地上的人类交媾繁衍后代的，会像螳螂一样将配偶杀死，并且只会生育出女孩。在古代，塞壬被认为是接近神的种族，古人对他们避而不谈，时至今日变得谜团重重。

龟梨和也被救上船的时候已经奄奄一息，他昏迷了很长时间，醒来的时候已经远离了那片塞壬出没的危险海域。

于是船上的人都知道了龟梨和也是一个愚蠢的画家，为了亲眼看到塞壬的容貌进行了孤注一掷的航行，结果还没有看见美丽的海妖，就被歌声诱惑从船上掉进了海里，差点被淹死。

不同于常年风吹日晒肤色黝黑的船员，画家一看就是没怎么吃过苦的贵族子弟，娇嫩得很。浅淡的肤色，好好打理过的长卷发，修整的眉型，狭长但不锋利的眼尾，薄薄的唇瓣，本来是很有杀伤力的一张漂亮脸蛋，但笑起来意外地有点傻乎乎，让人难以戒备。

龟梨和也被救下来苏醒之后立刻去拜谢了船长，意外地发现这位船长和自己年纪相仿，而且……

“您长得真好看！我可以给您画像吗？”

被他眼里闪烁的热情惊到的山下智久后退了一步，果断拒绝：“不行。”

尽管龟梨和也对船长兴趣满满，但对方态度非常冷漠。在某些地区是有不许陌生人为自己作画的忌讳，据说画作会变成契约，将画中人的灵魂拘禁起来。了解到这一点，画家不再念叨为船长画像的事，对船长的兴趣倒是丝毫未减。

他可是丢了大半身家在海上，虽然到处帮忙，但还是不适合留在船上。船长和大副商量过之后准备把他送到下一个港口就离开。到了港口要被丢下船的画家突然提出要资助这艘船，只希望船员们捕猎塞壬的时候自己可以在旁边观摩，并且一再强调自己不会添乱。

就这样这个来历不明的画家也加入了捕猎的队伍。

处理好那具塞壬的尸体，船长下令返航，去约定好的交货地点等候买主。龟梨和也强忍着不适对着那颗血淋淋的塞壬脑袋画肖像画，力图还原美人的真实相貌，但还是被尸体的气味干扰得呕吐不止，理所当然地又被船员们起哄嘲笑了。

他们说在这条船上，最执着于塞壬的人，一个是画家，另一个是船长。

画家是出于旁人不能理解的艺术追求，船长则是在向塞壬复仇。

年轻的船长在寻找一只男性塞壬，他的记忆里是那只男性塞壬领导着其他的美艳海妖袭击了他的船，让他的船员们纷纷陷入幻境丧失理智开始自相残杀，海妖们磨牙吮血，面目狰狞地享用这些得来全不费工夫的食物，这个场面给船长留下了挥之不去的阴影，他甚至忘了自己是如何生还的。

船长无法原谅那些噬人的海妖，也是真的想把他们赶尽杀绝，根本不是为了所谓延年益寿的灵药。

当船上第一次出现同情塞壬指责船长过于残暴的言论时，他没有在意。直到有船员开始拒绝参与捕猎塞壬，他才注意到在船员间传阅的塞壬画像，那些魅惑的海妖不知不觉间变成了船员的信仰。

毫无疑问，是那个画家搞的鬼。

山下智久沿着可疑的水渍找到了龟梨和也，惹是生非图谋不轨的画家好像刚刚泡了个澡，衣扣还没有系好，发尾都还是潮湿的。他看着满是敌意的船长，抿着唇笑了笑，这个笑容和往日那个蠢萌的画家完全不同，连带着眉眼和周身的气场一齐改变了。

“你就准备这样对待你的救命恩人吗？”

山下智久本来以为自己会被塞壬分食，他手无寸铁，遭到曾经信赖的船员攻击，被推下了船。胸口有红色的血线蔓延，却没有塞壬被这个味道吸引朝他扑过来。在这个时候，他居然想的是自己可能会幸运一点，就这么溺毙在海里。

金色的鱼尾及时托住了他下沉的身体，到底还是有一只塞壬过来了，奇怪的是没有预想的被撕咬的疼痛感。塞壬贪婪血腥犹如饿鬼的吃相给他留下的全是恐惧，突然映入眼帘的是一张干干净净的脸。那个瞬间，船长还以为自己看到了引渡魂灵的天神。

神明温柔地吻住了他。

“你真是这么想的吗？复仇？”

“不是为了自己的杀戮欲望吗？”


	38. 你最好是

穿着训练服的青年脱力倒下，胸口剧烈起伏地喘着粗气，濡湿的鬓发凌乱地贴在脸上，他输得非常不甘心，咬着牙捶了捶地板，艰难地爬起来准备再战。

“今天到此为止。”同样年轻的体术教练制止了他的自虐行为，“龟梨様，您需要休息了。”

窄小的单人淋浴间里传出细碎的水流声和呻吟声，运动过后大汗淋漓的身体非常敏感，被冷水冲洗刺激很容易产生一些生理反应。龟梨和也佝偻着背，僵硬地抚上胯间半勃的性器，粗暴地抓握揉搓，快感并没有想象中的那样迅速扩散开来，反而让情况变得更加难堪了。

“您还好吗？”对方话音未落就擅自挤进了这个不算宽裕的小隔间，龟梨和也向后一仰就能靠到那人厚实的胸膛，熟悉的温度让他蹙着眉头抱怨起来:“不好，难受死了。快帮我……”

“遵命，龟梨様。”

“很奇怪啊山下先生……明明是一样的，但是你做得就比我好？为什么？……后面、后面也要，不要用那个。”

“好的，龟梨様。”

龟梨和也作为继任的三代目出现在虎狼环伺的葬礼上时神情怆然身材消瘦，跪在灵前颇有些孤立无援的意味。担任若头的高田先生是个脾气暴躁的Alpha，看上去对这个只是Beta的年轻小少爷很不满意，到底还是被三代目接任后的出色表现说服了，这也就意味着组织中大部分老派都承认了三代目的总大将地位，难搞的还有那么一点势头正盛的少壮派。

因为自己也是Beta，龟梨和也对组织中的晋升迅速的Beta成员青睐有加，有意扶植成自己的亲信成员。山下智久就是，因为擅长体术被龟梨和也调到自己身边。不擅长武斗的小少爷对体术很感兴趣，很多Alpha都叫苦不迭的练习他都坚持下来了，时间一天一天过去，龟梨和也的体术练习有了很大的进步，然后突然开始止步不前。

山下智久以为只是普通的瓶颈期，没有想到是发情期——他们这位年少有为的三代目，是个被永久标记过的Omega。

龟梨和也用枪戳着山下智久的脑袋，恶狠狠地威胁:“如果你敢说出去……”市面上现存的抑制剂对已被永久标记的Omega管用的非常少，他更需要自己的Alpha进行信息素安抚和欲望排解，但是，问题来了，他并不知道标记自己的那个混蛋是谁。

忠心耿耿的山下智久立刻发誓不会泄露出去。龟梨和也眯起眼睛，看着这个有着他非常中意的相貌的Beta，抿了抿嘴唇:“证明给我看啊。”

被永久标记的Omega会本能地抗拒和自己的Alpha以外的人性交，所以只能用嘴、手等部位和一些性爱玩具进行纾解。被舔射的小少爷舒服得腿根打颤，细腰扭捏，不住地请求:“还要、都给我……”

臀瓣间肉粉色的小口已经很湿了，手指进去抠挖几下能带出更多泛滥的淫水，小少爷翻过身来，对着他翘起屁股，山下智久小心地把尺寸不小的按摩棒推进微张的穴口，龟梨和也摇着两瓣浑圆的臀肉深呼吸缓解不适，跟着震动发出情动难抑的呻吟，背脊划出一道深深的沟壑。

画面很香艳，而怀了恶劣心思的小少爷也存心引诱山下智久，叫得越发娇媚。按摩棒被挤出体外时，渗出的体液已经把他垫在身下的衣服浸透了。他慢慢地转身去看山下智久，对方果然没有忍得住，锁着眉头按着胯下，僵硬地好像被他定住了一样。

“Beta真好啊……”龟梨和也悠悠叹气，“满屋子都是我的信息素味道，你闻不到也就不会怎么样，换做是别人……”

换做是别人……

“我来帮你吧？礼尚往来。这个我也很擅长。”他主动凑过去，掰开山下智久推拒的手，拉下他的裤子，拢住已经完全勃起硬得不行的肉棒，响亮地吻了一下流着腺液的顶端。

“是被强迫了吗？”这个隐忍过头的Beta还有余裕问问题。

“你说什……哦，不记得了。”Omega继续专心地应付手上的这根大家伙，想象如果被插入会是什么感觉。

“其实现在要找到那个Alpha也不是不可能……”

“最好让我找得到，我一定杀了他。”

山下智久微不可察地咽了咽口水。

山下智久圈着龟梨和也的身体，两个人胸膛相抵。他用一只手慢慢地撸动Omega的阴茎，另一只手转到对方身后，曲起手指埋进闭合的穴口。龟梨和也的敏感点不是很深，试过几次之后山下智久就记住了位置，据说敏感点够浅的Omega在发情期用手指就能插射，但是骨子里傲慢自矜的小少爷绝对不允许别人对自己这么做。

“停下。”可能是欲望累积濒临爆发，龟梨和也声音发颤地下令，两个人就此分开了一段几乎可以忽略不计的距离。小少爷沉默了一会儿，提了一个危险的建议:“要跟我试试嘛？”

刚才下达命令的那个瞬间，他分明感觉到了三代目龟梨和也的杀意。

“我受不了了，因为一个混蛋的标记，我的每个发情期都要自己解决，每次都做不到最后，凭什么啊。”龟梨和也又切换成了那个在性事中美丽娇憨的小少爷，好像刚才只是山下智久的错觉。

“山下先生……”小少爷抱住山下智久的肩膀，轻声耳语:“难道山下先生不想操我吗？”

去除标记对Omega身体的损伤不可挽回，龟梨和也不可能冒险。但是保留标记也是个问题，这个蛮横的标记会让Omega对其他Alpha的体液和信息素产生排异反应，很难在性事中获得快感，痛苦加倍。

“山下先生是Beta啊……完全不用担心这个。”

（他最好是Beta！！！！）

end


	39. 竹马竹马

“你没来看我们乐队的演出，为什么不来？”

“绪方应该告诉你了。”

小田切龙脱掉校服外套和皮鞋，在玄关放好。不请自来的矢岛勇介也换了鞋子和校服，亦步亦趋地跟着他来到小小的盥洗室。

“你干嘛？太挤了，你出去啊。”

“要一起洗澡吗？”

“滚。”

就是在这个盥洗室里，他们和孩提时一样一起泡在浴缸里聊天，但是空间太小伸展不开，小田切龙挪了挪腿，结果蹬到了矢岛勇介胯下。矢岛勇介痛呼一声，略微窘迫的模样让小田切龙道歉的话咽了回去，先挤出了一点嘲笑。

矢岛勇介见状立刻孩子气地扑过去想要报复，小田切龙笑着从浴缸里蹦出来，被矢岛勇介从背后按住了。

小田切龙光裸的背脊上还有一些没有消退的淤痕，和他本来白皙的肤色对比特别明显，这些是校外斗殴留下的伤，矢岛勇介没有参与的那次。

“矢岛？你怎么、喂？”

矢岛勇介从背后抱住了他，温热的触感落在他的后背上，那些淤痕的位置。

小田切龙意识到矢岛勇介在舔他的后背，整个人都僵住了。短暂的大脑空白后，以为矢岛勇介这个让他也出糗的目的达成，玩笑会立刻终止，但是矢岛勇介没有停下来的意思。

“矢岛勇介？！”

环在他腰上的手臂却收紧了，矢岛勇介放缓语气，鼻音重得像在撒娇。

“龙，都怪你。”

  


没有哪对幼驯染关系会“好到”给对方撸管。

小田切龙惴惴不安地醒来，以为自己和矢岛勇介的关系会就此改变。但是没有。他们俩还是白金高中三年级两个最让老师头疼的刺儿头，一个常常寻衅滋事打架斗殴，一个玩着地下乐队翘课去演出，而且他们关系很好，共同的朋友有一堆，走到哪里都前呼后拥。在共同的朋友面前，他们和平时一样，勾肩搭背，关系亲密。

可是，还没有到此为止。

矢岛勇介去给头发补了色，顺便剃掉了鬓角，夸张的金属耳钉招摇极了。据说学校里的女生们要么是小田切派要么是矢岛派，零星几个是绪方派，小田切龙觉得自己遇到的女孩子好像都是矢岛派。

莫名其妙，他为什么会关心这个！小田切龙恨恨地想。谁喜欢矢岛勇介跟我没有任何关系。

矢岛勇介又来找他，事情又演变了成了之前那样，他们互相用手给对方解决了一次。两个人横躺在小田切龙的那张窄窄的单人床上，裤子甩在床下。在矢岛勇介手里射精后小田切龙只觉得铺天盖地都是严厉的质问:“你在干什么？”

矢岛勇介的手搭在他的腰上慢慢摩挲，小田切龙不像矢岛勇介那样肌肉分明，他腰腹平坦，两道不甚清晰的人鱼线斜斜地隐入胯下。

“矢岛？”他看着矢岛勇介起身，懵懵地问了一句。

“可以吗？”矢岛勇介没有走，而是按着小田切龙的腿跪在地上，对着他沉浸在情欲里一次之后尚未苏醒的性器吹了口气。

“绪方以为我们吵架了。”

end

  
  



	40. 麦茶

山下智久熟练地打开设备调试，这间家庭录音室的空间只有六叠大，快要被各种设备和乐器以及角落里显得突兀的矮沙发占满，只有两个人都显得太拥挤了。

龟梨和也斗志昂扬: “我们开始吧。”

他们一起在这个录音室里待了一整个上午，重复地修改、整合歌词和录制音频，热得汗流浃背。龟梨和也干脆脱掉了身上的T恤，扎起刘海，顺便给伏在电脑边的山下智久额发也绑了个小揪揪。溽暑炎炎让人很容易丧失斗志，两个人都是要求严格的类型，努力振作不让进度拖延也还是忙到了下午。

“我去买啤酒。”录制暂时告一段落，山下智久打起精神去买罐装啤酒，待在盥洗室里冲冷水澡的龟梨和也低低地应和了一声，听起来困倦极了。“カメ？别在里面待太久，小心着凉。”

这里没有冰箱，山下智久翻找了很久才发现一个勉强可以用来装冰块的容器，把买来的冰块和啤酒放进去冷藏，龟梨和也已经趴在那张矮沙发上睡得迷迷糊糊，光裸的背上沁着一层薄汗。山下智久握着一小块冰渣，用掌心暖化，恶作剧地把冰水滴到龟梨和也深凹的背沟里。

“嘶！你是小学生吗？”龟梨和也几乎弹了起来，水滴顺着背上的沟壑流进露出来的内裤边缘。他蜷着腿坐好，似乎有点生气。

“カメ辛苦了，要不要我给你补充能量？”肇事者跪坐在他面前无辜地眨着眼提议。龟梨和也盯着山下智久的嘴唇看了几秒钟，同意了补充能量的建议，主动贴上去讨吻，报复地用齿列磨着对方漂亮的下唇。山下智久吃痛地拧起眉头，但是没有拒绝。龟梨和也防御松懈，冷不防地被按住双手，山下智久的膝盖顶进他两腿之间，整个人压了上来。

“不做不做，太热了。”龟梨和也挣扎了一下，口是心非。

山下智久的手探进他的内裤，在腰胯上揉了一把，直接握住了他股间的器物，接吻的时候就很有感觉，更直接的刺激让龟梨和也诚实地勃起，肉茎在山下智久手里变烫变硬，好像全部的热量都汇集到那里去了。

“是很热啊カメ，脱掉比较好。”

龟梨和也抬起腿，主动把内裤连同外面的短裤一起退下来，燥热和赧然让他又出了一身的汗，只觉得身上黏腻得要命，突然不想让山下智久继续做下去了。夏天的到来让他和山下智久的肤色差变得明显多了，山下智久脱掉衣服，浅褐色的健硕肌肉让龟梨和也犹豫了一下，他是个胸控，算是山下智久专属的那种。

“好舒服……”山下智久的体温比龟梨和也稍微凉那么一点点，也没有出那么多的汗，他把手掌贴在在山下智久胸肌上摸来摸去，舍不得放开了。山下智久用膝盖顶了顶龟梨和也的会阴，手指从他的囊袋摸到肉茎头部，熟练而且耐心地取悦对方。

龟梨和也咽了咽口水，他对山下智久难以拒绝，常常失控，下意识地引导对方胡来。“唔……只是这样……吗？”

因为是说好了给龟梨和也补充能量，山下智久没有要求龟梨和也帮忙抚慰自己，性器刚被龟梨和也触碰就情绪高涨地吐着腺液，两人相贴的胯部湿漉漉的，喘息声都好像冒着炙热的烟气。这次的亲吻就温柔很多，唇舌纠缠，相视一眼满是笑意。

情欲引燃了比盛夏更炽热的东西，亲吻和抚摸都是助燃剂。龟梨和也想要速战速决，晃晃小腿催促压在他身上的山下智久快点继续，被按着腰打开腿根。说话算话的山下智久不顾龟梨和也的抗拒，含住龟梨和也耻毛里挺翘的性器，打算让他先射出来一次。他们很少给对方口交，69的次数也不太多，技巧虽然生疏，但是因为熟知对方的敏感之处也就没有那么难。

没有什么比山下智久这个人更容易让龟梨和也情难自抑的了，他从喉咙里发出被关爱的小动物一样细软甜腻的声音，晃动着腰，两腿打颤，脚趾都绷紧了，忍耐片刻之后崩塌。

“要去了、P，P，放开我……”

他全部射在自己的小腹上了，浓稠黏腻的一大滩。

“嗯……カメ的味道。”

山下智久皱着眉头，刮蹭掉肉茎顶端深粉色的小孔上沾着的一点没有吐净的白浊，舌尖抿了一点，压回龟梨和也身上搂着些许失神的搭档交换了一个满是腥味的吻，手指探进对方有浅淡唇色的嘴巴:“カメ尝尝自己的味道好吗？要好好地舔哦。”

山下智久倒是很喜欢在性事中让龟梨和也做一些指向性明显的工口表演，他的搭档很擅长表现和自己总是被人评价为明朗的工口不一样的官能刺激，俨然色情的集合体，虽然本性并非如此。龟梨和也配合地含弄他的指尖和指腹，舌尖灵活地卷走咸腥的精液，舔得干干净净，模仿口交那样吮吸出声响。

虽然很喜欢龟梨和也在人前闪闪发光的模样，但他不太喜欢把这样的龟梨和也与别人分享。

被拎起双腿的龟梨和也舒了一口气，山下智久被他舔湿的手指埋进他的后穴里，被穴内热情的软肉紧紧绞着。龟梨和也汗水淋漓，这里也很湿，他们做过很多次了，依然像第一次那样觉得羞赧，连看着对方沉浸在情欲里的脸都面红耳赤。龟梨和也的穴口含进了山下智久流淌着腺液的性器顶端，兴奋地摆腰。他身体柔软，沙发上空间狭小也不妨碍伸展。

燥热难耐的天气让性事也变得紧迫起来，好像亲吻也只能尝到对方的汗水味道，拥抱也好像要融化进对方怀中，即便有情欲催化。

“カメ里面好烫，真的好烫。你摸摸看。”

“唔……”

不想那么快结束。

“啤酒！……水、水流出来了。”

“嗯？哪里？”山下智久不明所以地抬高龟梨和也的腿根检查他们密不可分的交合处。

“笨蛋！”

  


  
end  


  



	41. Chapter 41

《提线木偶》平行篇，很俗套

井原真人赶到店里的时候，那位分店店长刚好被暴怒的Omega一拳击中眼眶，嗷嗷痛呼着倒在井原真人怀里。看清楚来人的长相之后，店长的脸色变得五彩斑斓。而那个Omega——井原真人听到客人们不合时宜的尖叫和赞美——扔掉围裙的高野恭平解开挽发的手绳，松了松腕骨，似乎还想要再补一拳。

高野恭平是店里新来的侍应生，因为长得好看在顾客群体中人气暴涨，让他本人非常困扰，也影响到了店里的正常生意。于是他被临时安排去后厨帮工，被假意关心他的店长摸了屁股。Omega积压了很久的怒火瞬间爆发，不仅爆了粗口，还动手打人，看店长脸上的淤痕，手劲是真不小。

作为该地区的总负责人，井原真人想要维护的是门店的利益。但是还没等到他开口，这个脾气暴躁的怪力Omega冷冷地睨了他一眼，转身离开了。

井原真人确定Omega没能记住自己，尽管他有一张被戏称为本社Alpha颜值天花板的脸。他们再次相遇是在井原真人的同僚组织的联谊会上，看起来非常不乐意参加这种活动的高野恭平抽中了井原真人递来的名片，看到“xxx餐厅”的名字，脸色一垮。

估计是想起来了什么，Omega细长的眉毛拢紧又松开，嘴角扯出一个僵硬的笑:“井原先生您好。”

酒精的作用让一副“我只是来凑人头数”的冷漠脸的高野恭平显得合群了一点，话依旧很少，但听到有趣的事情也会附和众人笑一笑。在座的Alpha都对他很有兴趣，井原真人当然也是。微醺的高野恭平白皙的皮肤泛着一层薄薄的粉红，眼睛像是凝满了水雾，温顺无害，但是浑身散发着拒人千里的气息。

就是跟猫咪一样，当它翻出肚皮晒太阳的时候，靠近它是会被利爪教训的。

拒绝了二次会请求提前离席的井原真人在去车站的路上注意到了因为呕吐难受坐在路边休息的高野恭平，他也没有去二次会。Omega扶着路灯柱慢慢地站起来，瘦削的身影看上去有点可怜。

井原真人伸手搭了一下他的肩膀。“你好……？！！”

他的世界短暂的息屏了。

后背着地的瞬间，井原真人胃里的酒气上涌，真的差点吐出来。把他过肩摔的Omega愣了好一会儿才大声道歉，蹲下身检查他有没有事。看到高野恭平带着真实歉意的脸，井原真人气消了大半，他本来就没有高野恭平醉得厉害，这么一摔更清醒了，甚至产生了一点绮念。

Alpha都是下半身思考的动物。

他们AA制均摊了酒店的费用，在门后就开始激烈的亲吻纠缠。井原真人穿的是略显繁琐的正装，急躁地先扒光了自己的Omega攥着井原真人的衬衫衣领，吮吸他的嘴唇，下身几乎挂在他的身上——高野恭平出乎意料的热情，被抱到床上回应井原真人的安抚的时候更是，声音像糅了蜜糖一样好听。这是井原真人没有想到的，看起来高冷禁欲的Omega沾染情欲以后变得更加明艳动人，让这样的Omega雌伏身下，应该是很多Alpha的妄想。

也就是说，高野恭平已经征服了不少Alpha。

这个认知让井原真人有点不高兴，原本温吞的动作凶狠起来。被唇舌堵住嘴巴无法说话的高野恭平喉咙里发出呜呜的求饶声，指尖扣紧，狠狠地戳在井原真人的肩膀上。双腿大开的传教士体位让他试图合拢腿根变得徒劳，只能用膝盖蹭着井原真人的腰侧。

“唔！”

高野恭平咬破了井原真人的舌头。小猫尝到血腥的味道，危险地眯起眼睛。

“对我温柔一点，井原先生。”

高野恭平失恋了，所以会被好友远山雪之丞拉去联谊。遇到井原真人是意外，跟井原真人上床也是意外。没有遇到井原真人，他有可能也会选择跟别人纵情一夜好好发泄一通，虽然他不确定自己会不会在对方吻自己的时候就把人暴打一顿。

井原真人……某些地方和他那个混蛋前任有点像呢。当然井原真人比那个混蛋好看多了，完全是高野恭平喜欢的类型。

“你感觉不到吗？所有人都已经足够偏爱你包容你了！”

“除了这张脸，你根本没有值得人喜欢的地方。”

“当然是为了跟你上床啊，不然我为什么要忍受你的暴脾气那么久？”

那个混蛋说的言犹在耳。高野恭平浑身发抖。抱着他的腰抽插的井原真人以为高野恭平要高潮了，掌心包住他胯间的性器，不轻不重地给予刺激。

“呐，井原先生，可以标记我吗？”

“哈？”


End file.
